Skull Centered Ideas
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Just what the title says. A whole bunch of oneshots and drabbles mostly centered around Skull and the Arcobaleno. From running from fangirls to driving the getaway car. For now it's just centered around Skull but as the story progresses I might make it for whatever character I feel like for the oneshot. Reviews and Requests are loved! Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Seeking Confort - Colonello

**Seeking Comfort - Colonello**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 _ ***The one where Skull seeks comfort from Colonello after being shot***_

"FUCK!" Skull screamed as he felt a searing pain in his leg. He didn't stop running though. He would be caught if he stopped. See, he was on his way back to the manor the Arcobaleno were staying while they waited for their flames to stabilize when he was ambushed by a bunch of people. The curse was recently broken and thanks to Verde the Arcobaleno (except Yuni) didn't have to wait as long to have their older bodies back. Anyway, back to the people currently surrounding Skull in the alley. Hel didn't have the slightest idea who any of them were but they all thought he was someone else. They kept calling him a name that he couldn't be bothered to remember, yelling at him about bringing back what he stole. Skull had yelled back that he didn't steal anything and they were crazy. That was about time they pulled out guns and started trying to shoot him.

One of the good things about living with Reborn was that Skull had a lot of practice dodging bullets. He was able to knock out several of the thugs so he could run away. However, as he started to turn the corner and escape into another alley, the lead thug was able to hit him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get very far with his leg like it was, so Skull ran a few more blocks and jumped behind a dumpster. It stunk like you wouldn't believe but there were trash cans and cardboard boxes around it and that kept him hidden from view.

His leg was still bleeding but he didn't have anything around him to use as bandages. He was lucky to even have a pocket for his phone in his biker outfit. Wait. His phone! He could call the others and have one of them take him back to the manor. And bring bandages.

"The great Skull-sama is a genius," Skull whispered to himself, shifting slightly to reach his pocket and wincing as pain flared up his leg. He was able to reach his phone and, with shaking fingers, hit a button for the speed dial. He wasn't sure which number he called but he just hoped whoever it was would pick up.

"You better have a good excuse for being late kora," the voice of Colonello said through the phone.

"D-don't hang up!" Skull exclaimed. He flinched afterwards, a mixture of pain and fear of those thugs hearing him. A low groan escaped his lips from the pain in his leg, jarred by his flinch.

"Lacky?" Colonello asked. "What did you do kora?"

"I-I kinda got shot. Can you come and pick me up?" Skull asked. There was multiple yells from the other side of the phone. It sounded like the other arcobaleno but Skull couldn't be sure. It probably was though. If Skull was right, it was about time for dinner. Yuni wanted them all to have dinner together since they were living together. As long they showed up for dinner they didn't have to interact with anyone else unless they chose to.

"-are you kora!" Colonello's yell startled Skull out of his thoughts.

"What?"  
"Where are you right now? Kora!"

"Behind a dumpster and a bunch of trash." Huh, Skull could hear someone shouting at Viper to track him in the background. Maybe...Fon? No. Fon is always calm. He never shouted. It wasn't Verde. His voice was too deep. It couldn't have been Luche or Lal because the voice was definitely male. Not Viper. Unless Viper would yell at himself(herself?) and Skull didn't think Viper would do that. That only left Reborn or Colonello. It had to have been Reborn. There wasn't a Kora at the end of the sentence. Colonello always says kora.

"-ull! Skull! Reply kora!" Colonello yelled into his ear.

"Huh? Did you...say something Senpai?" Skull was starting to feel the blood loss. He was getting really tired. It was hard to stay focused. Skull could almost bet that if he wasn't using his cloud flames to propagate his blood he would have died a long time ago.

"Skull. How much blood have you lost?" Colonello asked in worry.

"...Alot I think." Skull answered.

"You need to keep talking to me Skull. We are on our way but you need to stay awake," Colonello said.

"Mmkay...What do you wanna talk about?" Skull was looking at his blood seeping through his fingers.

"Whatever you want. You just need to keep talking until we find you," Colonello said.

"Ah. I saw a couple of my fans earlier. A boy and girl. Twins. Oh, and their parents. The girl's name is Tetsumi. She's super sweet and quiet. One time she asked to take a picture with me. I signed it for her. When she saw me she said she still has that photo framed on her desk. Her brother, Ryoma, wanted me to sign his favorite poster of me. Said he wanted to be just like me. I told him that he wouldn't be him and he would be me and that he wouldn't want to be me instead of himself. They came to a lot of my shows..." Skull trailed off as the trash can in front of him was tossed away from him. Skull looked up to see the thugs from before standing in front of him with nasty glares on their faces. "Uh-oh. The dumb guys are back. They thought I was someone else and when I told 'em I wasn't they got mad. But I don't wanna be anyone else. I like being Skull," Skull continued to say whatever came to his mind first.

"Oi!" one of the thugs yelled, "Who ya talking to Yuma?"

"My friend. Although I think my other friends heard too so I was probably talking to all of them...That's possible right? Yeah. Speakerphones. He told me to keep talking to him so I wouldn't pass out and die before they got here," Skull stated, smiling proudly at himself.

"That's a riot Yuma! You don't have friends!" the lead thug said.  
"Yes he does kora," a voice said from behind the thugs, the words laced with killing intent.  
"And who are you?" a different thug said. Instead of the six that ambushed him earlier there was about twenty now.

"When did you guys multiply?" Skull asked the thug nearest to him. He was ignored.

"We are the people who are going to kill you," Fon said calmly. All the arcobaleno were there except for Yuni. That's good. Skull didn't want her to see him like this. It would make her sad and Skull doesn't like it when kids are sad. It was part of the reason he became a stuntman. Skull said as much, continuing to ramble on. It was probably the only thing keeping him conscious.

"In case you can't tell the obvious, we outnumber you," the lead thug said.

"You're right. This won't be a fair fight. You should get some more guys first," Reborn said, Leon-gun in hand. The sight of the green weapon had the thugs pulling out their own guns. The Arcobaleno leapt into action and the thugs were taken out in seconds. Colonello, Verde, and Reborn rushed to Skull's side while Fon, Lal, and Viper took care of the unconscious thugs. Or were they dead? Skull wasn't sure.

"That is a lot more blood than he should have in his body," Verde stated. There was an underling worry in his voice.

"I know. I've been using my flames to make blood since I got shot," Skull said cheerfully. "I don't even need to think to do it! I didn't even know I could do that until a little while ago actually. I think I've been using it for years though. It would make a lot of sense why I didn't die a million times already," Skull continued to ramble on happily. He didn't quite know why he was so happy all of a sudden but he liked it.

"Interesting. We will have to talk about this later," Verde said, cutting the fabric of his pants around the bullet wound. Skull wanted to get mad at the loss of his favorite biking suit but settled for just complaining (aka pouting) about it to Colonello. Reborn and Verde were examining his leg closely.

"We'll get you a new one kora," Colonello assured him. Skull smiled.

"We will have to take the bullet out before Reborn can heal it," Verde said to Skull.

"Mmkay."

"It will hurt."

"That's fine."

"I mean it. It will be very painful for you."

"Do it quickly then. I'm ready to sleep."

"Okay then. Colonello. Keep him calm," Verde moved to push down on Skull's leg, keeping it still while Reborn took out the bullet.

"Ow," Skull deadpanned, although you could tell it hurt by the clenching of his hand around Colonello's. When did he even grab the other's hand?"

"It's almost over Skull," Colonello reassured. Fon, Viper, and Lal had moved to hover around them, waiting for some sort of news.

"I missed dinner didn't I? Sorry," Skull said, a few tears in the corners of his eyes. Whether from sadness or pain he wasn't sure. "I even made you guys come out here because I couldn't outrun a few stupid thugs," Skull said sadly.

"They weren't thugs kora. Those people were from the Scarafaggio family," Colonello said. "It wasn't your fault. You were outnumbered. You are the least experienced when it comes to fighting out of us, with the exception of Yuni, and with all the bullet holes we saw trying to get to you it looks like the bastards just got a lucky shot kora."

"I dodged a lot of the bullets. I should probably thank Reborn for that actually."

"Welcome," Reborn said, pulling the bullet out of Skull's leg a second later. He immediately went to healing the would with his Sun flames.

"Yay. No bullet," Skull said blinking slowly. "Imma sleep now," he said, feeling his body start to fall, until it was stopped by a warm chest. Skull could see the white t-shirt and felt the unique fabric of Colonello's army jacket before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Line_

Skull felt warm when he finally slipped back into consciousness. Not like a fever warm but more of a protective warmth. It took him several tries to blink his eyes open and keep them open. Seeing Oodako swimming in her tank told him that he was in his room at the Arcobaleno manor. He tried to sit up, only to find he was weighed down by something. An arm? A warm breath was tickling the back of his neck too. Skull tried to turn and look behind him but all he was able to see was a head of blonde hair. But the only one in the arcobaleno with blonde hair was Colonello. Why was Colonello in his room?

"Finally awake kora?" the sudden voice of Colonello snapped Skull out of his thoughts, causing him to squeak in surprise. Colonello laughed and moved back, allowing Skull to sit up and look at him curiously.

"What happened?" Skull asked. Colonello frowned and Skull wondered if he did something wrong.

"You don't remember?" Skull shook his head. "You were shot kora. Called me to come and get you."

"Sorry. That must have caused you a bunch of problems," Skull apologized looking at his lap. He felt something hit the back of his head lightly.

"Don't be sorry. All of us were happy we were able to get to you in time. You almost bled out kora! We were all worried about you," Colonello assured. Skull looked at him, an unreadable emotion across his face. "I'm serious kora!"

"I thought you were Colonello senpai," Skull joked. That earned him a rough ruffle of his hair.

"You must be feeling better if you are making jokes kora. I need to tell everyone else that you are awake and you need to eat kora," Colonello said, standing up and stretching. Skull watched him quietly as he paused in the doorway. "You know, even though we all pick on you we do care. When everyone heard you were hurt they all started panicking in their own ways. So, we want you to get better soon okay? I don't think any of us can handle Reborn's driving again," Colonello said softly, then quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. Skull laughed to himself at that.

"You forgot I'm a stuntman senpai," Skull said to himself in the almost empty room. He had a feeling it was about to be very crowded soon though.

 **Okay so I'm not actually sure which order any of these are going to be in. I have a whole bunch of ideas centered around Skull (can you tell he's my favorite?) that I put on a site that will choose one randomly for me. That will be the order I write and update the story. Some chapters will be long while others will be short. It just depends on the prompt and how well I am able to write it. Fair warning, updating is sporadic at best.**

 **If you have any requests for fics let me know and I'll add them to the list. I will get to it eventually. Depends on the randomizer thing.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill! Review for more fics!**


	2. Proof Of An Immortal - Verde

**Proof Of An Immortal - Verde**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 ***** _ **The one where Skull accidently eats one of Verde's new poisons***_

"Verde!" Skull yelled bouncing into the Lightning's lab. Verde looked up from his computer with annoyance. The Cloud was especially hyper today and, for some reason, Verde got stuck dealing with him. Normally, Verde could simply ignore him and he would go away. Obviously this isn't normally.

"Skull. If you insist on hanging around why don't you feed the rats. Cages 1-7 get the blue box of food. Cages 8-23 get the red box," Verde explained. Skull cheerfully skipped off to complete the task he was given and Verde hoped he could get a few minutes of peace to work. He was able to finish several parts of the formula he was working on before Skull's exclamation drew his attention.

"Ooh! Strawberries! Are these for anyone Verde?" Skull asked picking one up and eating it. Verde's eyes widened in horror.

"No you idiot! That's an experimental poison!" Verde yelled, knocking over his chair in his haste to get to the idiotic stuntman. He wasn't worried for the idiot. No way. He was just worried how Luche would kill him if he let Skull be killed because of him. She was fond of him for some reason.

Skull looked at the bowl of strawberries calmly. "Then why are they just sitting out in the open? If I was gonna make poisoned straw…" he trailed off, his eyes closing and his body tilting to the side. Verde made it to him before his body fell. Frantically, he checked for a pulse and found nothing. Skull's body didn't respond to anything and was steadily growing colder. Verde felt a sense of dread as he stood up to tell the other Arcobaleno of the unfortunate news. He could study Skull's body later for feedback. Skull was at fault for eating food just laying around. Although, Verde was maybe a little at fault too. He probably should have labeled the bowl beforehand.

Just as Verde made it to the stairs a surge of cloud flames came from Skull's body. Verde watched in awe as the cloud sat up coughing before the flames finally went out.

"What the hell," Verde muttered to himself as Skull stood up and continued on as if he wasn't just dead for seven minutes and twenty-three seconds.

"I would put the strawberries in a container. I mean, why would you let them rot out in the open like this anyway Verde?" Skull asked, looking at him curiously.

"B-but. You were just dead. You ate the poison and died within seconds!" Verde exclaimed running up to Skull and shaking him frantically. It just shouldn't have been possible! His science brain was trying to find a way he lived and couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah? What's the big deal? I've told you before that I'm immortal," Skull said as if that solved everything. If anything, Verde had more questions. But before he could ask anything Skull moved past him and started up the stairs. "I fed the rats for you! I'm gonna go work on my bike," Skull said with a wave as he finally disappeared from sight. Verde just continued to look at the stairway where the Cloud Arcobaleno disappeared.

"I am going to have to experiment with this."

 **Yay! Second chapter done. Sorry if the characters are OOC or anything. I don't actually know much about the Arcobaleno other than what was shone in the anime. I'm going to be reading the manga soon so I can at least hope I'm able to write them better.**

 **If you have any requests feel free to say them! I don't bite!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Rampage

**Rampage**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _ ***The one where Skull destroys a famiglia who took what was his***_

Purple flames raged around the warehouse, burning anyone who came into contact with them. Except one person, who stood in the middle of the flames menacingly. Burt bodies surrounded him and those who escaped the attack huddled in the corner as far away from the Cloud as they could.

"I-I don't understand! We never went near cloud territory!" one of the lower ranked famiglia members cried out.

"But you did," Skull's voice rang clearly throughout the warehouse. Gone was his silly stuntman persona. In its place was a pissed off Cloud Arcobaleno. "You took what was mine."

"We never took anything of yours!" the boss of the famiglia yelled. Skull laughed darkly as he advanced towards them. His flames continued to burn around him.

"Let me let you in on a little fact," Skull laughed darkly. "I am not a normal cloud. I don't patrol territory and call it mine. Oh no. I am an inverted cloud. I claim people as mine. And you made the mistake of kidnapping one of MINE," Skull yelled the last word, his flames shooting out from him and burning everything they touched. Nobody in the warehouse was spared from his rage. As Skull watched everything around him, he felt a sense of satisfaction in him. He didn't care that he killed a whole famiglia. Just that he punished them for trying to take what was his.

"Skull-nii!" little Yuni yelled, running up to him once he exited the burning warehouse. Behind her the rest of the Arcobaleno stood, various degrees of shock on their faces. Skull didn't say anything, bending down to hug Yuni to him closely.

"You are mine," Skull stated calmly. "All of you," he said, glancing at the Arcobaleno watching him.

"Yes we are Lackey. And you are ours," Reborn said, using his fedora to shadow his face. Skull nodded and stood, taking Yuni with him. She let out a surprised yelp but let the cloud cling to her possessively. She knew he needed some time to reassure himself that she was there. After all, she did get kidnapped a few hours ago by the family Skull just wiped out.

"Well. I guess this solves the mystery of why Skull never showed the typical signs of a Cloud," Fon said cheerfully.

 **I hope this lived up to your expectations! I'm not really good at writing emotions but I'm practicing! I really love the idea of Skull getting super possessive of the Arcobaleno members and wish there were more fics about it honestly. Oh well *shrugs* I'll take what I can get.**

 **Requests are welcomed happily and Reviews are loved!**


	4. Proof Of An Immortal - Reborn

**Proof Of An Immortal - Reborn**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _ ***The one where Skull takes a barrage of bullets***_

Reborn hated information gathering missions. He was a hitman. Sure, it was fine when he gathered info on a target. He'd get to eventually use his skills and kill that targets. But when the mission was solely information gathering? He was mildly annoyed. That didn't mean he wouldn't do his job however. He would do it simply because it was a job and he didn't have much of a choice. That didn't mean he like the company though.

Skull was fidgeting in the corner by the door while Reborn hacked the computer system and downloaded everything. His constant fidgeting was a result of Reborn telling him that if he made a noise and got them caught, Reborn would put him through hell. He didn't say it like that but that is what Skull heard anyway. To make matters worse, Reborn didn't get his morning expresso which made him even more bitter.

"Eighty-nine percent. A few more minutes and we can get out of here," Reborn said to Skull. The cloud nodded.

"What exactly are we trying to find senpai?" Skull asked, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know exactly what it is, but it has some blackmail and useful information on this famiglia and anyone associated with them," Reborn explained. Skull made an 'ah' sound and was quiet again. A few minutes later the computer beeped, signaling the files were finished being copied. "Alright. Lets go," Reborn said, pocketing the flashdrive.

The two made their way quietly through the base, looking for an escape point. Seeing one, Reborn and Skull quickly picked the lock and they opened the door only to find about twenty guards waiting on the other side, guns all pointing at the door. Skull, who had went in first, shoved Reborn to the floor outside the door. The guards all started shooting at the stuntman who used his body as a shield for Reborn. Reborn watched in horror as Skull's body jerked each time a bullet hit him. Anger filled him as he watched Skull's body fall to the ground, blood pooling underneath him. The hitman took his own gun (Leon) and shot each and every one of the guards in the room, killing them all within minutes. Reborn wanted to stick around to admire his handiwork but getting Skull's body out of there was his top priority now. It was rare for a death to affect Reborn but in the short time he knew Skull he had grown somewhat fond of him. In an annoying little brother type of way.

Reborn picked up Skull's body bridal style and started carrying him through the door, stepping over bodies and puddles of blood. If he was still alive Reborn would have been concerned at how light the stuntman's body was. Except he was a corpse now….a bleeding corpse? What the hell?!

"Ugh," Skull's body groaned before coughing furiously. Reborn almost dropped him in shock, instead he just sat Skull on the ground and held him up as he coughed into his hand. He would get his answers sooner or later, but for now Reborn needed to focus on Skull. The cloud was choking or something. A second later he stopped coughing and took his hand away from his mouth, and eight crushed bullets mixed with blood were sitting on his palm. "Oww. Why does this have to happen every time I get shot?" Skull groaned, his head automatically resting on Reborn's shoulder.

"What the hell Lackey! You were dead! And then you just coughed up bullets!" Reborn couldn't keep it back any longer. Honestly, it was miracle he lasted as long as he did. Skull let out a low whine.

"I told you senpai. I'm the immortal Skull. Now please, let me sleeeepp," Skull buried his head deeper into Reborn's shoulder and was asleep almost instantly. Reborn picked Skull back up and continued back to the hotel the two were staying at for the mission. When Skull was awake Reborn would give him a more thurow interrogation. But for now? For now, Reborn was just happy to feel Skull breathing.

 **Yay! I finished another one. I realize that Reborn is seriously OOC but this is set before the whole curse thing (most, if not all the fics will have the arcobaleno in their adult bodies just because) and I think he would be a little bit more mellow towards Skull.**

 **Okay, you hopefully know the routine by now.**

 **Requests are welcomed and Reviews are inspiring.**


	5. Naptime

**Naptime**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _ ***The one where Skull naps in weird places***_

Skull often fell asleep in random places. Sometimes he would look at a place and think 'There. That is where I want to sleep' and when he was tired enough he sought out that specific place. Other times he fell asleep wherever he was. The other arcobaleno have seen him in all kinds of places that people wouldn't normally fall asleep.

Luche found him sleeping in a cabinet, completely oblivious to the few pots and pans in there with him.

Verde found him on top of the fridge in his laboratory.

Colonello found him draped over his bike, covered in oil, holding a wrench, and an arm elbow deep in the hood.

Lal found him in the hall closet.

Reborn found him under the table on the chairs.

Fon found him under his (Fon's) bed.

Viper found him wedged behind the couch.

They all found him sleeping in the oven once. Reborn was oh so tempted to turn it on but one look from Luche stopped him.

The point is, when Skull was tired and he found a place to sleep, he slept. It didn't matter where. It didn't matter when. Eventually Skull would fall asleep and then the first person who found him would either wake him up, leave him be, or put him in a proper place to sleep.

When the arcobaleno had a meeting or were going to eat dinner together and nobody knew where Skull was they would call him and if he didn't respond then the others would make a game over who could find him first. Winner gets the food of their choice the next day. Viper and Fon had started carrying around a camera just for the occasion of finding Skull in a particularly interesting place. Nobody (except maybe Luche) would admit that they also took pictures.

 **Yes I admit this is short but no I do not care. I actually didn't have much planned for this soo…..yeah. Better a short fic than no fic at all though right? Either way, Hope you enjoyed it. Hope the next one will be longer. I'm still using that randomizer thing to pick which fic I write next and so far it's actually been pretty fun.**

 **Reviews are treasured and Requests are welcomed!**


	6. Giving Comfort - Viper

**Giving Comfort - Viper**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***Viper's side of things when comforting Skull***

Viper was honestly shocked to see Skull so depressed. It only made the fact that he was a civilian stand out that much more. He wasn't used to the harsh realities of the mafia world like the other Arcobaleno.

"It wasn't your fault," Viper had told him, bringing him in for a hug. She ignored the tears falling on her cloak and focused on letting Skull know that she was there. Skull had choked out how he should have been fast enough. If he was the girl wouldn't be dead. Reborn stood in the doorway, watching the cloud and mist with an unreadable expression before he left. Viper understood. Reborn knew as much about comforting someone as Viper did. Which meant practically nothing.

So Viper did the only thing she could think of and let the boy cry on her shoulder. And man, did that say something. Skull was still just a child, but now he was an Arcobaleno. Forced into the mafia world because he had the strongest cloud flames. For now, Viper would let him be the child he was and not the Arcobaleno he had to be.

Skull had stopped crying when he pulled out of her hug. He hiccuped a little and had shaking breathing but he was calmer.

"Come," Viper said, standing and leading Skull to the kitchen. She made a drink of warm strawberry milk and made sure Skull drank every drop. She led him to his room and pulled the covers over him as he had started to drift off from emotional exhaustion. And if Skull had stopped her from leaving with a pained 'don't leave me' she wouldn't say anything. Merely settling against the headboard of the bed, Skull's head in her lap and his hands clenching the fabric of her cloak tightly. Viper calmingly ran a hand through his hair. Threading her fingers through the violet locks. She would be his support when he needed it. And if that earned her the nickname "mothering mist" then she was okay with that.

 **This was actually harder to write because I don't have the Seeking version written yet. That's probably the only flaw to using the randomizer to decide the order of writing fics. Oh well. It worked I guess. The Seeking version will be a lot longer. I think.**

 **Please Review! Requests are still open! They probably will always be open.**


	7. Giving Comfort - Reborn

**Giving Comfort - Reborn**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***Reborn's side of things when comforting Skull***

The last thing Reborn expected to find when he took a walk was to see Skull hyperventilating in an alley. Reborn had almost walked past the alley. He would have, in fact, if it weren't for Oodako latching onto his leg. The octopus was trying to tug him into the alley. She chirped at Leon, who ran off with her down the alley, forcing Reborn to follow them. That was when he saw Skull leaning against the wall and struggling to take in air. The cloud was shivering violently as Reborn approached him. Skull had Oodako hugged tightly to his chest but the little octopus didn't seem bothered by it. Leon was perched on the boy's leg, chirping at him softly. Both animals seemed to be trying their best to calm him down but with no success. Reborn was at his side in an instant, reaching out and lightly touching Skull's shoulder. Purple eyes met black as Skull tensed even further, if possible.  
"Skull, I need you to breath okay?" Reborn said gently, like he was trying to coax a wounded animal. "You are having a panic attack. The reason you can't breath is because you aren't trying to. You just need to focus on me, okay? Just breathe with me," Reborn never once lost his gentle tone as he convinced Skull to take a deep, albit shaky, breath. "That's good. You're doing great Skull." Reborn breathed with Skull until he had calmed down. Even then, Reborn didn't move. Simply leaning against the stone wall and pulling the cloud towards him. "You did great Skull. If you don't want me to tell anyone about it I won't but having a panic attack isn't something to be embarrassed about. I used to have them a lot as a child," Reborn shared. He didn't quite know why he was revealing this to Skull. Maybe because it felt like the best thing to say? Either way it seemed to be working as Reborn prattled on about various things, Skull hanging onto his every word.

Eventually, when the sun had long set, the two would go their separate ways. Neither would mention what had happened between them. However, a new understanding had passed between them. Skull started seeking out Reborn when he felt like he was starting to have an attack and Reborn would get him through it every time. Whether in person or on the phone he would be there for the cloud.

 **I'm beginning to think the randomizer thing has a vendetta against me for some reason. Seriously, two in a row where I don't have the Skull version written? That's like writing the sequel before the main story! Hope I didn't give away spoilers for the Skull version but I'm like 90 percent sure it's obvious.**

 **Many thanks to those who reviewed. Those who sent in a request, I put it on the randomizer so when it gets selected I will write it for you.**

 **Please continue to review and send in requests!**


	8. Seeking Comfort - Fon

**Seeking Comfort - Fon**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull seeks Fon's comfort as Fon sets his broken arm***

It wasn't Skull's idea to get mugged (not that he had anything worth stealing anyway) when he was going to meet up with Fon. But that's exactly what happened. He was just minding his own business and walking the few blocks from where he parked his bike to the park they were going to meet at. Suddenly he found himself dragged into an alley and a group of about ten people were demanding he hand over all his valuables. He didn't have any with him. Honestly. He had like five dollars, his seriously old phone, and bike keys. The phone and keys were in his boots and the cash was in his gloves. It wasn't like he had pockets in his biking suit. Skull had told them he didn't have anything with him and the thugs proceeded to attack him. Skull's fighting may have improved greatly over time thanks to the Arcobaleno training him, but he was unarmed and outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before he was knocked to the ground and beaten. The thugs had managed to break his arm and a couple of ribs before they were suddenly pulled off him.

"Ah. Fon-senpai!" Skull exclaimed, seeing the Storm smiling calmly at him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright Skull. How about I take care of things here and we go get lunch?" Fon suggested. Skull nodded, wincing when pain flared through his arm. Fon's eyes narrowed and an almost murderous aura filled the small alley. The thugs regretted everything as Fon beat the shit out of them easily.

"That was awesome senpai!" Skull exclaimed. Fon stood in the middle of the defeated thugs with not a speck of dirt on him.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" Fon asked moving to Skull's side silently. The Storm's hands hovered cautiously over Skull's broken arm.

"Ahh. I think I have a couple of broken ribs, and my arm is obviously broken. Other than that it's just a lot of bruises," Skull said knowing better than to lie about any injuries. Fon looked at Skull's arm. You could flatout see where the break was although the bone did not break through the skin.

"We will need to take care of your arm, otherwise it's going to hurt a lot more later," Fon explained gently. Skull wanted to groan. Broken bones being set were always horrible. When he worked at the circus he broke his arm in a crash and had to have someone else set it, since there wasn't a doctor available at the time. That person ended up setting his arm wrong and it needed to be rebroken all over again just to have it straight. The worst part was that his flames had already healed most of it in that position, making the rebraking all the more painful.

"Yeah. I know. I really, really hate this part," Skull replied. Fon must have had a questioning look in his eyes because Skull elaborated a second later. "I'm a stuntman. I've crashed several times before and the least severe usually was a broken arm."  
"Ahh," Fon replied, silently vowing to ask about the worst crashes later. "I may not be Reborn but I can set the bone until we can get to him," Fon said.

"Alright. Hopefully it will be healed by then. As long as you get the bone aligned correctly," Skull said. "N-not that I doubt you Fon-senpai!" he corrected himself hurriedly. Fon laughed lightly and positioned his arms over Skull's.

"Not to worry Skull. I would probably say the same thing," Fon said. Skull was at least slightly reassured that Fon was the one setting his arm. At least he was gentle and would make this easy. Without warning, he pushed the bone back into place. Skull bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he rode out the sudden pain. Nevermind. Reassurance gone.

"C-can I get a warning next time?" he panted lightly.

"My apologies. I felt the waiting would have been worse," Fon explained. Skull looked at him with a deadpan look.  
"You are secretly a sadist aren't you?" he questioned. Fon laughed lightly.

"Maybe," he laughed. Skull felt his flames start healing his arm. He did kind of need it seeing as it was his dominant hand. Fon helped Skull stand and hovered nearby as he cautiously tried to walk.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I'm going to feel this in the morning," Skull joked. Fon still frowned in worry. Honestly, the storm was probably the most motherly of the group, second only to Luche. In an attempt to distract Fon from locking him in a bubble Skull asked, "Can we get food now senpai? The great Skull-sama is hungry."

"Only if we see Reborn immediately after," Fon bargained. Dang. That didn't work. Skull sighed in resignation.

"Fine. But Senpai is treating," Skull told him. Fon blinked and Skull realized what he said. A horrified look came over his face. "Oh no. I sound like Viper," Skull said it like it was a tragedy. That made Fon laugh and soon enough both were laughing as hysterically as they could. Fon because he didn't normally laugh more than a light chuckle and Skull because of the broken ribs that were in process of being mended.

 **Okay so I hope I lived up to your expectations on this. At the very least it was a Skull POV one. Sorta. I'm horrible when it comes to POV. Unfortunately, all writing involves some sort of POV.**

 **Okay, before I bore you with my ramblings just wanted to thank everyone who have favorited/followed/review the fic or myself. I was so shocked when I checked my email today and found so many notifications for this story. I hope to have your support as this story continues!**

 **I decided to add all the chapters I already wrote so congrats guys! You got six chapters at once!**

 **Please continue to review and send in requests.**


	9. Stunts And Heart Attacks

**Stunts And Heart Attacks**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno see Skull's performance as a stuntman***

Skull fidgeted nervously under the scrutinizing and curious gazes of his fellow Arcobaleno.

"You want us to what kora?" Colonello asked in confusion. Skull took a breath and handed him a ticket.

"Come to my show. It's the first one since the curse was broken and I kinda wanted you guys to attend," Skull suggested shyly, holding out the other tickets. Yuni took one eagerly.

"It sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed. Her enthusiasm had the others taking their tickets as well. Viper exampined her ticket closely.

"Do we have to pay?" she asked.

"Nope! The tickets are really just a formality for you guys. I'm allowed to reserve seats for friends and family," Skull explained cheerfully. Nobody could find an excuse that stood up to the combined enthusiasm from Yuni and Skull's hopeful expression.

That was how the Arcobaleno found themselves sitting in the stands of a crowded stadium. The people surrounding them eagerly chatted with the person sitting next to them, no matter the social status. Verde, ever the curious one, asked a woman who was close to him about it.

"Ah. Skull's performances have always been like this. Here, social class doesn't matter. Everyone is here for their love of Skull. His golden rule is 'everyone's equal when they are in my stadium'. If you don't abide by this rule then you are escorted out." was the explanation given to them by the woman.

"Wow! Skull-nii is so cool," Yuni said, stars in her eyes. Aria had given the group permission to take her four year old daughter to the show, thinking of it as a bonding experience. As long as nothing happened to Yuni.

"I never knew Skull was so popular," Lal commented looking at the crowd around them.

"You weren't there when the lackey got chased by his fans," Viper muttered darkly.

"That was terrifying kora!" Colonello shivered at the memory. The group continued to talk amongst themselves until the voice of the announcer came over the speakers, signaling the start of the show.

"Hello everybody! Are you ready to see something amazing!" the announcer yelled, causing the crowd to roar in approval. Reborn absentmindedly covered Yuni's ears to muffle the noise. "Yeah! Me to! It's been several long years since we've seen a performance by our favorite immortal stuntman. I talked to him earlier and he told me he was on a job with his new friends. Let's give a personal shout out to the group who took care of our Skull," the announcer called as a spotlight landed on the arcobaleno group and the cameras put them on the tv screens on the sides of the stadium. Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered happily. Said people were looking very uncomfortable at the attention. "And now! What you've all been waiting for! The Immortal Skull!" The announcer shouted, another wave of cheers rang out, louder than before, as Skull drove into the stadium on his newly made bike. He was wearing his usual biking outfit and helmet. Skull drove the bike around the stadium a couple times before giving the Arcobaleno their first heart attack. He jumped, putting his feet on the seat while still crouching low, then stood up. Taking his hands off the handles and driving the bike with his foot. He waved at the crowd personally as he drove a lap around the stadium like that.

Then, after he had sat back down, the real stunts began. Multiple ramps and hoops were set up around the stadium and the Arcobaleno watched with bated breaths as Skull preformed more and more difficult and impossible stunts flawlessly. Viper had actually let out a gasp of shock as Skull drove up a ramp and proceeded to let go of his bike as it went through a hoop that was on fire. The bike went through the hoop while Skull jumped over the hoop, did a pose, then grab his bike and get back on before landing perfectly on the ramp.

Needless to say, the Arcobaleno were shocked at some of the stuff Skull pulled. Suddenly it made sense that he was chosen as an Arcobaleno. Not because he the strongest cloud, but because he was the most reckless and daring person ever.

The show went on for exactly 47 minutes without stopping according to Verde. By then Reborn, Fon, Viper, and Lal were resisting the urge to grab Skull, check him over for injuries, then lock him in a room where he could never scare them like this again. Colonello and Verde just wanted to know how he was able to pull off the stuff he did. Yuni was simply in awe at her "big brother's" performance and skill. By then end of the show the older members of the Arcobaleno were mentally exhausted with this whole situation.

"I hate to say it everyone but that's the end!" the announcer said, getting boos from the crowd. "Yeah, yeah. I know it sucks but we all have our own lives to get back to while we wait for the next show," more cheers were heard. "Give one last cheer to the man who can captivate an audience and scares us employees half to death. Skull de Mort!" The loudest cheers from the crowd was heard just then, the sound practically deafening. Children and adults, rich and poor alike were cheering their heart out for Skull.

_Line_

"So? Did you like it?" Skull asked when the group had met up at a restaurant nearby.

"It was awesome!" Yuni exclaimed, hugging Skull tightly. He ruffled her hair but continued to wait for a response from the other Arcobaleno.

"It was...amusing," Reborn spoke first.

"Muu. I found it to be too loud. Otherwise I agree," Viper added.

"You did very well Skull," Lal said, smiling softly.

"What she said Kora!"

"It was highly entertaining. I am curious on how you came up with some of the moves you did though," Fon commented.

"I would like to know that as well. Most of the stuff you did should not have been possible," Verde added in, his glasses glinting. Skull laughed nervously.

"Well...The truth is…" Skull hesitated slightly.  
"Spit it out lackey," Reborn said with Leon perched on his fingers.

"I kinda...made it up as I went?" There was a silence from the the group as they took time to process what their cloud said.

"That's it. I'm locking him in a bubble wrapped room," Reborn said darkly.

"Agreed," was the unanimous reply from everyone except Yuni and Skull.

 **Yay! I finished! Okay so if I'm being honest here, I know absolutely nothing about stunt shows. Before I started writing this I had to look up a few videos about it to get an idea of what I was doing. I hope this satisfied you! If I messed up on something I do apologize.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed this story! I'm so happy at how popular it's been. This story has had the most enthusiasm out of all of mine.**

 **Someone pointed out to me that in the first chapter everyone was afraid Skull was going to die but in later chapters Verde and Reborn know he's immortal. I just wanted to clarify some things. This could go either one of two ways, since the third way makes it conflict with what I have written.**

 **First, they may have all known Skull was immortal but were still super worried about him or forgot about it.**

 **Secondly, the story could be independent from the Proof Of An Immortal storyline. Originally, this was just going to be a whole lot of random ideas that came to my head and written on one story.**

 **You can pick either of those reasons as an answer if you want. If you don't care either way that's completely fine too. I just wanted to help everyone understand it better.**

 **Please feel free to Review and send in Requests!**


	10. Realization

**Realization**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the mafia world realize Skull is a cloud***

 _ **Requested from**_ _ **Beasttamer99**_

It was the largest gathering of mafia families for at least fifty years. You had the Vongola, Arcobaleno, Varia, Cavallone, Simon, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Carcassa, and many other mafia families that the author doesn't want to make up names for. Basically, it was an open invitation to Tsuna's inauguration as the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Naturally, some idiot family thought they could use this opportunity to sneak in and try to assassinate or kidnap Tsuna. Honestly, that famiglia was full of idiots. Idiots that sealed their fate by making one small mistake. They pissed off a cloud.

The party was being held outside the Vongola manor, simply due to the fact that there were too many destructive people to have in one room. And because Hibari hates crowding. Tsuna had to bribe him to get him to come in the first place.

Anyway, back to the idiots. Tsuna had just been declared the Decimo of the Vongola and the various families were mingling, with a few exceptions. Anyway, Tsuna was talking to Enma, Byakuran, and Xanxus. Originally it was just Enma but then Xanxus wanted to complain at Tsuna and Byakuran came over because he was bored. For some reason, the idiots had decided to shout out their intentions, trying to shoot Tsuna down and not caring about who was in the way. Skull had jumped in front of the line of fire, his body blocking the bullets from those behind him. His body fell to the ground as the barrage of bullets ended. All the allies of Vongola had taken out their weapons and were in defensive stances. Except the Arcobaleno that is. They had stopped most of the allies from flatout massacring the idiots.

"Lackey. How long are you going to lay there?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence in the tense standoff. On cue, a coughing sound was heard throughout the room as Skull sat up and coughed out all the bullets that been inside him. He glared at the idiots, blood covering him entirely but not a single wound on his body.

"How stupid are you?" Skull growled. "You damn idiots didn't take any consideration as to who you shot at! Not only did you try to assassinate Tsuna, but in your little 'attempt' you would have hit Enma and Yuni," his voice was menacing as he got closer and closer to the terrified idiots.

"And they happen to be mine."

With that single statement Skull (quite literally in some cases) beat the ever loving shit out of the idiots. Everyone was simply to shocked to do anything until it was over. Skull standing over the fallen bodies of the idiots.

"Pay up," Viper demanded to Colonello.

"Seriously Skull! You couldn't have waited three more seconds kora!" Colonello complained as he handed Viper a wad of cash.

"Sorry senpai," Skull sheepishly rubbed his neck, a drastic change from the monster he had been a few seconds ago. Most of the room silently stared at Skull. Some too afraid to breath after what had just happened. Reborn, noticing this, tilted his fedora down with a smirk.

"Honestly. You seem to forget. Lackey is the _Cloud_ Arcobaleno. Sure, he's inverted but the possessiveness is still there. It's just centered more towards people instead of territory," Reborn explained causing fear to course through the area yet again.

"Carnivore," Hibari declared. Within a few moments people had regained their wits, the idiots were removed, the blood cleaned up as much as possible, and the party resumed. Everybody, the idiots especially, would remember this day as when they learned just how powerful the weakest Arcobaleno was.

 **And done! The first requested fic is completed. I hope it lived up to your expectations,** **Beasttamer99!**

 **Anyone who wants to request fics can do so freely! I don't have any restrictions on them but I'd prefer them to stay at T rating or under. Any and all requests go onto the randomizer wheel, which will give me the next chapter as I go. The wheel is the god of this story. It chooses what will be written next.**

 **Please continue to Review! I love getting reviews. They honestly will brighten my day when I hear someone say they like this story.**

 **If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them!**


	11. Proof Of An Immortal - Fon

**Proof Of An Immortal - Fon**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull takes a knife for Fon***

Fon's eyes widened in horror as the knife entered Skull's spine. The man who had stabbed the cloud ran off, Reborn shooting him in the head moments later. Fon had caught Skull as his legs gave out, cradling the young cloud in his arms as life faded from his eyes.

"He's going to be fine," Reborn told Fon, making the storms eyes flash with a barely contained rage. Skull had taken that knife to protect Fon. Had DIED to protect Fon. And Reborn just stood there and said it would be FINE! It was taking all of Fon's self control not to lash out at Reborn when the lifeless body twitched in his arms. Anger gone, replaced by shock, Fon looked down as Skull slowly and gingerly started to sit up. Fon pushed away his questions for the moment to support the not-so-dead cloud in his arms. Reborn smirked at the expression on Fon's face.

"Told you he would be fine. Fair warning though, he usually gets really tired after he dies," Reborn said as Skull looked around. Seeing no danger, the stuntman leaned against Fon and closed his eyes. Within seconds, Skulls breathing evened out and he was asleep. Asleep. Not dead.

"Explain," Fon demanded with a glare to Reborn.

"He's mentioned this before hasn't he? Skull is immortal," Reborn said. Fon has never wanted to slap that smirk off of him than in this moment.

 **Okay so it isn't very long but I couldn't think of a beginning for this one. Hope it was good either way!**

 **Thanks for the people giving me such great ideas. Sadly, I have to limit some of them since the Wheel only lets me have 100 choices. *Pouting* I got told I can't put all my ideas on it at once. Mean wheel.**

 **Anyway, please continue to enjoy this story! I love the review I've gotten and I can't wait for more!**


	12. Chivalry And A Sister

**Chivalry And A Sister**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull stops a man from harassing a girl and gained a friend***

"Stupid Senpai. Always treating me like a lackey and forcing me to get his coffee," Skull grumbled to himself as he walked inside the small cafe. It was the closest cafe to the manor that made an espresso that would satisfy Reborn. The worker at the counter look and him and gave him a fond smile. Skull had become friends with all of the staff thanks to his frequent visits here.

"Usual order?" the worker, Amy, asked. Skull nodded and handed her the money. Exactly 2 dollars and 47 cents. Skull always paid in a five, and stuck two dollars in the tip jar while pocketing the change. While he waited the three minutes it took for the coffee to be made, Skull looked around the cafe. Other than him and the employees there were only four people in the cafe. In one corner, there was a man furiously scribbling in a notebook. He had textbooks surrounding him leaving Skull to believe he was either a student or an author. It was hard to tell. A few tables down there was a girl reading a book and enjoying the cafe's strawberry cake. The last two people were at a table on the other side of the cafe, near the back. Amy, noticing where Skull was looking spoke up.

"That's Riko-chan. She's a regular here. I don't know the guy though," Amy said. Just as she finished talking the newly named Riko-chan got up, trying to leave, only for her arm to be grabbed by the guy. He pulled her roughly towards him and Riko let out a mixed gasp of surprise and pain. Skull wasn't even aware he was moving until he pulled Riko away from the man.

"Riko-nee! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Skull exclaimed in fake cheerfulness. Riko looked at him in surprise as Skull discretely winked to her. She realized what he was doing quickly and played along.

"Cherep! What are you doing here?" she asked. Skull almost laughed at the name she called him, which ironically meant Skull.

"Sorry nee-chan! I just arrived in town today and when I looked at home, Taka-kun told me you went out! I thought I'd surprise you but I couldn't find you anywhere," Skull groaned, acting the part of a dramatic brother. Riko laughed at him.

"Oi! Who are you and what are you doing to my girl?!" the man who grabbed Riko earlier demanded with a growl.

"I'm Cherep! Riko-nee is my sister. Can't you tell? We look alike don't we?" Skull asked, pulling Riko closer to him and perching his chin on the top of her head. Ironically enough, they did look like they could pass as siblings. Riko's hair was a darker shade of purple than Skull's and they had the same paleish skin.

"I am not your girl. I never was. Now, can you please leave so I can catch up with my little brother?" Riko asked with forced politeness, glaring at the man. A little killer intent directed at him from Skull had him running out of the cafe. Skull immediately let go of Riko and stepped back from her.

"Sorry I called you so familiarly," Skull apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "It just looked like you needed help. I didn't really know what to call you other than what Amy said," Skull explained.

"No, no it's fine! I was surprised but you really helped me out," Riko frantically waved off his apologizes. "I should be the one apologizing. I just called you the first thing that came to my mind!"

"It's really funny but you sorta called me by my name. Cherep means Skull and my name is actually Skull," Skull laughed. Riko soon joined in laughing too. The two made small talk about how funny it was that they were able to pass as siblings so easily, and about what they did for a living.

"No way! You're a stuntman! That's so cool!" Riko exclaimed. "I've always loved motorcycles and anything related to them. That's actually why I'm a mechanic," Riko said sheepishly.  
"No way! I definitely have to go to your shop sometime! I know the basics to repairing my bike but I am no pro," Skull said. They weren't able to continue their conversation thanks to Amy walking over to Skull, a cup of coffee and a bag in hand.

"Hate to break up the new friendship guys but 'Cherep' needs to get back home before his friend start to worry about his coffee." Skull groaned. "Oh hush. You can always exchange phone numbers. And you are both regulars here so it's likely you'll meet up again soon enough," Amy said. Riko and Skull blinked at her and gave the other their phone. Skull put 'Cherep' as his contact name while Riko put hers as 'Riko-nee'. Both laughed when they trade their phones back and saw that. Amy watched this scene with amusement.

"You two should take a DNA test. You might actually be long lost siblings after all," she joked, handing Skull the bag and coffee. "Slice of cake on the house," she explained to his confused look. Skull thanked her happily and Riko smiled.

"I wish I could stay but Reborn-senpai will get irritated if he doesn't get his coffee," Skull said apologetically to Riko.

"That's alright. I understand," Riko smiled. "I'll see you later, Cherep!" she exclaimed waving.

"Bye Riko-nee!" Skull returned, waving back before leaving the cafe and hurrying back to the manor. A few hours later, his phone chimed. Riko had texted him, causing Skull to smile widely. No one in the manor could figure out what made Skull so utterly cheerful.

 **Yay! It's done! Do you guys think I should keep Riko as a character? I literally made her up on the spot when I was typing this and I actually didn't expect for how she turned out. She was supposed to be a minor character but before I started this chapter I watch an anime centered around two sets of siblings and, whoops, Riko kinda got a personality from it.**

 **If you think Riko should be in future chapters let me know! Your opinions really mean a lot to me. If she does join the story would you prefer her as Skull's long lost sibling? Or a super close best friend? It could go either way for me.**

 **Anyway, please Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	13. Seeking Comfort - Lal

**Seeking Comfort - Lal**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull has a nightmare and Lal is the only one around***

Skull woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking furiously and was doing everything he could to calm down before he had another panic attack. He had that dream again. That damn dream that won't leave him alone. It was beginning to show that Skull wasn't getting much sleep these days. He couldn't help it though. If he knew why he kept having that dream he would figure out a way to stop it. It was such a stupid dream too! There wasn't any way it could happen!

"Maybe I should just get something to drink," Skull muttered to himself. He migrated into the kitchen, fully intending to make himself some midnight hot chocolate. With mini rainbow marshmallows. (It was his comfort drink). That was his plan as he walked into the kitchen. At least, until he saw someone else was already there. Lal sat at the island nursing a cup of something and looking like she just rolled around in a bush.

"Rough mission," Skull asked. Lal jumped slightly but recovered quickly and shrugged.

"Other than where I had to hide it was easy," she replied. Skull nodded, reaching over to remove a leaf out of Lal's hair. She studied him curiously. "Are you alright Skull?"

"Huh?" Skull paused in the middle of getting his mug out of the cabinet. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why?"

"You seem upset about something. And it looks like you haven't been able to get any sleep in weeks."

"Figures you'd notice huh?" Skull sighed. Neither said anything as he continued on making his cocoa. He definitely needed it right now. Lal had gotten up and grabbed the cocoa powder and marshmallows he prefered and passed them to him once his water had boiled. He would have loved to get the cocoa from the cafe but this would have to do. Taking a seat next to Lal he silently sipped his drink.

"You know Skull...If you want to talk about it...I'm all ears," Lal said. She ducked her head immediately to hide her blush. Skull stared at her stunned. He honestly wasn't expecting to hear that from the COMSUBIN member.

"...I don't think you'd like to hear it. It's really stupid," Skull eventually said after a few minutes of silence.

"Try me," Lal responded.

"I keep having this one nightmare. I know it would probably never happen but I...I just can't help be afraid that one day it might," Skull started out. Lal looked at him with some understanding.

"What happens in the nightmare?"

"You die," Skull said bluntly. His voice trembled as he continued on hurriedly, "And not just you. Reborn, Colonello, Viper, Verde, Fon, Luche. All of you die. And I can't do anything to stop it. Like I said. It's a stupid reason. All of you are so strong and would never let that happen to you."

"That's not something stupid Skull," Lal said gently, moving to drag the cloud into a hug. That was all it took to break him. He hugged her back tightly and sobbed silently into her shoulder. "It's not stupid. It is perfectly understandable. You are afraid to lose us. Your brain is just playing on those fears," Lal said gently. Skull felt her start to rub circles into his back. "One day we will die. That is a fact of life. It could be a hundred years from now or it could be tomorrow. We will eventually die. But we won't leave you Skull," Lal whispered to the distraught boy. Skull only tightened his hold. He was afraid. Afraid that if he let go she would disappear and his nightmare would come true. That he would be alone again. He just….he just couldn't go through that again.

"We all care about you too Skull. Even Reborn. None of us would leave you because we all care about you too. Besides. Those bastards are too stubborn to die," Lal attempted to joke, trying to cheer Skull up. She continued on in this manor for awhile. Whispering assurances into Skull's ear as the boy continued to cry into her shoulder. Skull knew that Lal had next to none experience comforting people. The sheer fact that she was trying her best to cheer Skull up meant so much to the cloud. More than anyone would ever know.

Eventually, Skull's sobs died into quiet hiccups. But he didn't move away from Lal and Lal didn't stop drawing random patterns on his back. It was a nice, safe feeling.

"Thank you Lal," Skull whispered so quietly that Lal almost missed the words.

"Anytime kid."

 **Wow. That was harder to write than I thought. But in a way it was easier than a couple others.**

 **You remember Riko from the previous chapter? I've had so many people show their support for her so look forward to her showing up in future chapters!**

 **Please continue to enjoy this story! I love reading all of your reviews and hearing the ideas I've been given. You've pushed my number of ideas into the hundreds now. Thanks (-_-). At least this story will have a lot of chapters when I finally get through them all.**

 **Remember to Review please! The reviews really keep this story going.**


	14. Opposite Effect

**Opposite Effect**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where sugar calms Skull down***

It happened the first time they had met. The loud and boisterous civilian was the only one to take the cookies Luche had made. Suddenly he wasn't so loud anymore. Nobody had paid it any attention. They weren't close enough to notice things like that.

The next time it happened in front of them was during a movie. Skull had been so still and quiet during the movie, so unlike his usual hyper self, that Colonello had thought he was asleep. Except when they looked at him, Skull was simply watching the movie and was eating slowly through a bowl of M&M's.

Similar incidents passed but none of the Arcobaleno had made the connection until Viper, in a small amount of annoyance, shoved a wad of marshmallows in Skull's mouth when he was being especially loud. Instead of spitting them out and getting louder like they expected, Skull had stilled and carefully started chewing them. Calmly! This moment lead to future tests where the Arcobaleno would give Skull candy when he started getting too loud.

Every time the cloud would instantly calm down and just eat the candy quietly.

"It appears that sugar has the opposite effect on Skull," Verde said. He was the most interested in this experiment, having started carrying a bag of candy around with him everywhere. "Normal candy, such as chocolate, cookies, gummies, and marshmallows seem to have varied results based on the amount he eats. Hard candy will keep him calm for five minutes after the candy is gone. Skull seems to prefer jawbreakers the most," Verde told them.

"I never would have expected that," Fon had smiled. Soon enough, everyone had started carrying a bag of various candy with them everywhere as well. Reborn would, more often than not, shoot candy at Skull to keep him quiet and cause a little chaos at the same time. It was a miracle Skull hadn't choked yet.

Skull certainly noticed the increase of candy he was given but couldn't figure out why. When he asked someone, the only reply he ever got was:

"We are testing an experiment."

 **Yay! Another chapter finished. This one actually came about because I can never get a sugar rush or caffeine rush. I've tried but I'm just as calm as I normally am.**

 **It was pointed out to me that instead of putting 'Skull groaned' I wrote 'Reborn groaned'. Oops. I'm going to go back and fix that soon.**

 **Continue to leave your wonderful Reviews please! They are the true fuel to this story!**


	15. Proof Of An Immortal - Viper

**Proof Of An Immortal - Viper**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull uses his body to break a fall***

Viper can say with one hundred percent certainty that she wasn't expecting Skull to grab her in a hug and jump out of the window. Sure, that move may have saved them from being blown up but now they were free falling at least ten stories. And no illusion Viper could make would stop them from hitting the ground at a hundred miles an hour. Skull seemed to know this, seeing as he flipped them around so he would hit the ground instead of her. The impact took her breath away but the same could not be said for Skull. It didn't take a genius like Verde to tell her that a fall from that height would kill someone.

"You idiot!" Viper yelled at Skull's body as she rolled off him. It was clear his neck was broken. Blood was rapidly staining the ground as well. "Why?" Viper cried, burying her head on his chest. She sobbed, completely missing the bright purple cloud flames that surrounded them. She didn't notice when Skull's body started breathing due to the strength of her sobs. She did, however, notice the chuckling and a hand petting her hair.

"Never knew you cared so much," Skull's voice said with a laugh. Viper jerked her head up, tears still falling out of her eyes. Skull used this moment to prop himself up with his arm.

"W-what? How? You just died!" Viper cried, lunging to hug Skull tightly.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm not dead anymore," he soothed her.

"You should be dead! You're neck was completely snapped! And all this blood!" Viper hysterically yelled. It would take some time to get her emotions back under control.

"You forgot something Viper," Skull said smiling at her. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what it was that she forgot. "I'm the man the grim reaper hates. I'm immortal," he explained. Viper didn't know what to say to him, simply staring as he stood up and held a hand out to her.

"Let's get back home. I think our mission is completed anyway," he said referring to the building behind them. Viper had completely forgotten about the mission actually. The cloud and mist were supposed to destroy some information about some influential famiglia. They had wiped the computer completely before they were discovered. The explosion would have destroyed the computer as well as anyone in the room with them.

Viper took his hand an allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I need a drink," she muttered. Skull laughed.

"You might want to put your hood up first. Before anyone else finds out you actually are a girl," Skull teased. Viper yanked her hood back on instantly. It must have come off when they were falling.

"If you tell anyone," she hissed, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Skull laughed her off again.

"Secret's safe with me. I think its funny how much it bothers everyone anyway. Now come on. I wanna get back to the manor and sleep for a month."

 **And now Viper has discovered Skull is immortal! Sorry if she's a little OOC. I think having someone using themselves as a way to break the fall would shake anyone up.**

 **Please continue to leave your thoughts in the Reviews!**


	16. Recognized

**Recognized**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where children recognize Skull and want an autograph***

Skull was in the park with the Arcobaleno because Aria wanted to go out and play and Skull was all for the idea. Reborn and Verde were forced to come by Luche. Skull had bribed Viper with food to get her to come. Fon went just for the hell of it. Lal had dragged Colonello with them.

The group was taking a break from playing with Aria right now. The three year old was hungry and needed some time to regain her energy. Seeing as how none of them packed any food before leaving, the group of nine went to a nearby restaurant. None of them were really expecting two young boys to run up to them eagerly and crowd around Skull. A woman chased after them. She had to have been their mother.

"Are you the Immortal Skull-sama?" the boy on the left asked.

"Can we get your autograph?" the one on the right asked. Both looked at Skull with stars in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry about this sir," the woman said, pulling the boys back towards her. "They see a biker and always ask if they are Skull," she explained. Skull laughed.

"Well they got lucky!" Skull said bending down to look at the kids. "You wanted an autograph from me right?" he asked. Both boys had an expression of utter admiration as they looked at Skull.

"Are you really Skull? The man the grim reaper hates? The greatest stuntman in the world?" they asked together. Skull laughed, and the other Arcobaleno noticed he seemed to be used to dealing with children.

"That's right! You two must be really smart to have recognized the great Skull-sama!" Skull exclaimed, ruffling the kids' hair. He turned to look at Luche. "You wouldn't happen to have any paper would you?" he asked. Luche did, in fact, have a notebook. She gave it to Skull, who pulled a marker out of his boot. He used two blank papers and wrote a short message for each boy, signing the page with a fancy signature. He even doodled a chibi skull in the corner.

"Wow! Thank you so much Skull-sama!" the boys exclaimed happily, each taking their respective piece of paper and holding it like it was a piece of gold.

"No problem kids. The great Skull-sama is happy to have run into his fans!" Skull said. The woman had to pull the reluctant boys away from the stuntman. Mouthing a quick, 'thank you' over her shoulder as she led the two star struck children back in the direction they came from.

"Thanks for letting me use your paper Luche," Skull said, giving the notebook back to her. She took it with a smile.

"It was no problem. You sure did know how to handle that," she said.

"Why do you carry a marker in your boot kora?" Colonello asked.

"That has happened to me several times," Skull explained. "I just got in the habit of always carrying a marker for when it does."

"If it happens again I'm leaving you behind Lackey," Reborn told him.

"So mean senpai," Skull whined playfully.

 **Welp. I'm actually proud of myself. This is my third chapter today. Granted, I don't have any internet where I'm at right now so I can't get distracted by YouTube or reading fanfics. Such a shame.**

 **I was originally going to have it be Yuni instead of Aria as the child but I thought, 'Oh what the hell' and used Aria instead. Yes, I am aware the timelines clash but this is a fanfic so timelines are basically nonexistent right now.**

 **Don't forget to Review! If you have an idea you want me to add just tell me!**


	17. Proof Of An Immortal - Arcobaleno

**Proof Of An Immortal - Arcobaleno**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull dies in the TYL era and scares the shit out of Byakuran***

Byakuran laughed as he stood over the fallen body of the cloud arcobaleno. He was the only one able to fight, thanks to his helmet filtering the radiation poisoning. And fight he did. Skull had driven Byakuran back, and if the others were fighting alongside their cloud Byakuran would have been utterly demolished. It was a simple fact.

"Not going to say anything?" Byakuran spoke, flicking blood off his fingers. "I just killed your precious cloud after all," he said casually, like talking about the weather. Everyone of the arcobaleno looked at Skull's body, noticing the faint twitch and subtle signs of his cloud flames. Reborn gave him a deadpanned look.

"Not really," the hitman said.

"Skull couldn't be killed by the likes of you kora!" Colonello exclaimed.

"Oh? But he was killed by me," Byakuran spoke. His eyes were closed in a mocking manner.

"I watched Skull take a hail of bullets and get back up," Reborn rolled his eyes towards Byakuran.

"I watch Skull have his spine severed when he was stabbed," Fon added in hidden amusement.

"He ate a very strong poison and then complained about where I had left it," Verde said, glasses glinting.

"His head was busted open after cushioning my fall from an exploding building," Viper added calmly.

"What are you trying to say?" Byakuran interrupted before Colonello could open his mouth. The Millefiore leader's voice had hardened and he glared at the immobilized arcobaleno, who collectively smirked at him.

"We're saying that Skull is the type to die for his friends kora," Colonello spoke.

"He won't hesitate to put himself in danger," Verde continued.

"No matter how much he dies he's too stubborn to stay dead," Lal spoke for the first time.

"He's the man hated by the grim reaper," Fon had an uncharacteristic, sadistic smile on his face.

"Most importantly he's a cloud," Viper said calmly.

"Specifically an inverted cloud that has claimed us as his," Reborn finished.

"And what does that mean?" Byakuran asked. Any of the childish persona vanishing.

"It means you pissed me off," Skull growled, launching his feet into Byakuran's chin. The marshmallow loving weirdo was thrown back several feet. Lal's face took on a smug expression, seeing as she was the one who taught Skull that move. Byakuran looked at Skull with wide eyes.

"I killed you! You should be dead! How are you alive?!" he yelled, his composure being broken for a moment. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Did you not listen when we were talking," he asked. "He's immortal you dumbass," Reborn gained a small amount of satisfaction in seeing Byakuran panic. It would be so much better if they could fight with Skull but for now Reborn was satisfied at the chaos Skull caused.

Byakuran should have known better than to piss off a cloud.

 **I was hoping to have finished the others in the 'Proof Of An Immortal' collection before this one but I did say I'd work on them in the order that they were selected so….here ya go. Originally, this was supposed to be just Skull dying but he's immortal so I thought I might as well scare Byakuran just because.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! The only con about it is that I want to reply to them when I get the notification but can't since my school blocks FF.**

 **Please continue to enjoy the story!**


	18. Chef Skull

**Chef Skull**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull can cook***

Skull hummed a cheerful tune to himself as he raided the fridge for ingredients. He had a strong craving for omurice and decided to make himself a plate.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed, finding the last ingredient he needed behind some chinese takeout and the milk carton. More often than not, Skull chose to go to the town to eat or get takeout. But today he just wanted to cook himself a meal.

As was a habit when cooking, Skull put in his headphones and hummed along to whatever song was playing. It was his way of becoming absorbed into his cooking, making sure the peppers were finely diced, the chicken and steak bites fully cooked, the rice perfectly seasoned and sauteed with the onions, and finally the egg made into a light, fluffy blanket to over the mixture.

So absorbed in what he was doing, Skull never noticed the other Arcobaleno gathering in the doorway to watch him. And thanks to the music blasting into his ears he never heard them talking.

"Who knew he could cook kora?" Colonello asked looking at the others. Like him, they were attracted to the wonderful smell emanating from the kitchen.

"Muu. It is a surprise," Viper spoke.

"Tch. The lackey's food better be good," Reborn pulled the lip of his fedora to cover his eyes.

"I'm more concerned about how he hasn't noticed us yet," Fon spoke calmly.

"If you look closely you can see he has earbuds in," Verde explained.

"Would that have stopped any of us?" Fon challenged. Verde had to give him that one.

They stopped talking to simply watch Skull's expert movements as he diced peppers and flipped eggs.

"If any of you are hungry I made enough for you," Skull called out without turning to look at them. Not expecting him to know they were there had a few of them jumping slightly.

"How long have you known we were there?" Lal asked as the group took their places at the table. Skull passed out the plates of food as he answered.

"I heard you talking as the song was changing," he explained. "Dig in," he motioned to the omurice in front of each of the arcobaleno as he took a bite of his own. They did so cautiously and within seconds were devouring it. They finished in record time, looking at him with begging eyes, despite not wanting to admit it.

"More please?"

 **Yay! Two chapters finished today. I actually want to try making omurice someday. Or at least try it. I had to look up recipes from a different country as part of a school project and this dish caught my eye.**

 **Anyway, I hope I fulfilled your expectations for this chapter!  
Please continue to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. ASL

**ASL**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull knows ASL***

"Sir. I'm sorry but I do not understand you," Skull heard from the table next to him. A man was trying to tell the waiter something with ASL. Skull wondered where the girl that was with him went. She was translating for the man earlier. Skull got up and walked over to the table to make talking less awkward for him.

"He says he wants the streak, medium rare. He wants a salad and loaded cheese fries as his sides. Ranch dressing for the salad. His companion wanted the chicken tenders with cheese fries and extra ranch," Skull said to the waiter. The man smiled widely at Skull, his hands moving through fluid gestures.

"Yeah. I know ASL," Skull said, signing the words as he spoke. It's been years since Skull has had to use this particular skill but he's glad he never stopped practicing. The waiter looked at him shocked.

"Is that really what he wanted to say?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah. The girl that was with him had to go to the bathroom so she couldn't translate for him," Skull explained, watching what the man was 'saying' to him. The waiter nodded and wrote the order Skull had said earlier. After having Skull make sure he got it right the waiter left. Skull, noticing the girl was returning, signed goodbye to the man and went back to his own table, taking his previous seat next to Lal. The arcobaleno had went out for dinner, seeing as how they were on a mission in America. The city they were in actually wasn't very far from where Skull had grown up. Anyway, it was a bit of a chore but they were able to get a couple tables together for them to sit at and find an arrangement that wouldn't end up with someone (Skull) getting shot or attacked out of irritation.

"How come we never knew you could sign?" Fon asked curiously. He was directly across from Skull. Reborn was to his left and Colonello on his right. Skull was sitting between Viper and Lal. Colonello was across from Lal and Viper was across from Reborn. Verde sat next to Viper and Yuni sat next to Reborn.

Skull tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at Fon. "You guys never asked," Skull replied in confusion. It wasn't like he tried to hide it. The topic just never came up.

 **Yay! I finished! I'm actually happy because I went through like seven different ideas to do this one before settling on the restaurant one. My friend is learning ASL as part of a project so that's where the idea came from.**

 **Thank you for everyone that has reviewed! I was so surprised because I didn't check my email for like an hour and I suddenly had 8 new reviews. Definitely a fun surprise.**

 **Please continue to support this story as you have been! That's my main motivator to write it.**


	20. Proof Of An Immortal - Luche

**Proof Of An Immortal - Luche**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets hit by a car***

Luche and Skull were on a mission. Well, sorta. They were shopping. With eight people in one house you tend to run out of groceries pretty fast. Reborn, the 'gentleman' he is, volunteered to come along and help them carry bags. And so, the trio set off to town. Skull knew what they needed to get, Luche knew where to get it for the best price, and Reborn was to help carry everything. Not everything, seeing as Skull would be helping as well, but a good majority of the items would be left with Reborn while Skull got everything from the stores. Neither wanted Luche to carry anything heavy, seeing as she was pregnant, so Reborn and Skull would split the bags between them once they had everything on the list. It was only fair. But until then, Reborn would carry the majority of the items and wait with them outside the store while the other two shopped. It was on the way to the third of said stores that things went wrong. An idiot ran a red light and was speeding towards them. Or more specifically, Luche. There was no way the pregnant woman could move out of the way in time, and Reborn was too far away to push her out of the way. Skull wasn't however, and had shoved Luche back towards Reborn, who dropped the bags and ran forward to catch her before she hit the ground. They looked up just in time to see the car collide with Skull, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard. The impact of his body had shattered the windshield and caused the driver to veer to the left, crashing into a fire hydrant, that luckily didn't break.

"SKULL!" Luche yelled, trying to run toward the fallen cloud. Reborn could only help her up and let her go to Skull's side. He busied himself by gathering the fallen groceries as a crowd started to form around them. Even though he knew the cloud would be alright it didn't make seeing him die any less painful. And it was doubtful that Luche even knew about Skull's immortality based on how she knelt by his body and cried. More and more people joined the crowd, murmuring, whispering, and pointing at the scene. Forgotten groceries in hand, Reborn went to stand beside Luche and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him a minute Luche. He'll be good as new in a bit," Reborn whispered to her. The distraught Sky looked at him with wide, teary eyes. As if waiting for hsi cue, Skull groaned, a hand coming to block the light from hitting his eyes.

"Ow. That one hurt," he said dazedly. Reborn helped him sit up, as Luche stared at Skull. She was making a good statue impression. Reborn took control of the situation easily. He helped Luche and Skull to their feets, glared at any of the crowd who got too close, grabbed all the groceries, and hustled the other two back to the manor. Once there he would explain to Luche that Skull was immortal while Skull slept off the phantom pains that lingered after he died and came back.

 **Whoop! Another chapter completed! Only a couple more and I will have the Arcobaleno version of 'Proof Of An Immortal' completed! I only have to do Colonello and Lal. I consider Lal as a part of the Arcobaleno even though she technically isn't one.**

 **Please continue to leave reviews and I am still taking requests! It's gonna take some time to get through all the ideas for the story though. Randomizing everything makes it a little *cough* ahem...random for the order anything gets completed. I'm getting through everything one chapter at a time though.**


	21. Sulking Skull

**Sulking Skull**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull sulks***

"How long has he been like that?" Fon asked Colonello. The two of them had stumbled upon Skull sitting in the corner, a cloud of doom hanging over his head. Nothing they had tried did anything to snap him out of it. He didn't respond to anything. Just sitting there and staring at the wall blankly. Colonello wasn't even sure he had blinked.

"I don't know kora. At least an hour kora," Colonello answered. They continued to watch Skull silently. The only noise made was the occasional sigh from said cloud.

"Why are you blocking the door?" Reborn asked from behind them. No. They did not jump in surprise. Nor did they flinch. You don't know what you are talking about.

"Ah. Reborn," Fon said looking towards the hitman. "We are trying to figure out what happened to Skull."

"Something happened?" Reborn asked looking into the room. He almost seemed relieved to see Skull simply sulking. Before he could do anything Verde and Viper showed up. Verde holding a basket of plants and Viper's face still hidden behind the hood.

"Muu. Why are you blocking the way?" the mist asked with a hint of irritation.

"We are trying to figure out what's wrong with Skull," Fon explained patiently. The mist and lightning moved to peer around them and saw the sulking cloud as well.

"What do you know about this?" Verde asked them all.  
"He's been here for at least an hour kora. That's how long Fon and I have been here kora," Colonello stated.

"We tried everything we could think of, other than attacking him, but he didn't respond to anything," Fon continued. Reborn moved between the rain and storm and into the room. He sat on the floor directly beside Skull, close enough that their shoulders touched, and simply sat there. The remaining Arcobaleno watched patiently to see if anything would change. A few more minutes of silence and Skull sighed again.

"The present I wanted to get Riko won't arrive for months. I ordered it four months ago but it was broken when it got here. I complained about it to the company but I won't be able to get a replacement in time," Skull sighed again, "I don't know what to do. Her birthday is tomorrow and I don't have anything that she would like," he finished, burying his head in his knees.

The onlookers were shocked. Some for different reasons than others. Colonello and Fon were shocked that Reborn was able to get Skull to talk just by sitting next to him. Viper, Verde, and Reborn wanted to know who this 'Riko' girl was and how had Skull been able to avoid mentioning anything about her until now.

"What are things she likes?" Reborn asked. That had the other arcobaleno, with the exception of Skull, shocked even further. Since when did Reborn and Skull get along?!

"She loves anything to do with motorcycles. Hates flowers and fancy jewelry," Skull answered.

"What about sweets?" Reborn suggested.

"She likes them but I don't want to get that since I want to get her something special," Skull replied.

"He must really like this girl kora," Colonello whispered. "I've never seen him like this kora." The others could only nod.

"What about taking her to one of your stunt shows?" Reborn suggested.

"I've already performed for her a couple times already."

"Hmm. What about music?"  
"Maybe. She's been mentioning a new band she likes. And she mentioned that she's been looking for a better radio in the shop."  
"Then how about you get her some CDs for that band? I can help you find a good radio and speakers," Reborn offered. Skull looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Reborn agreed, ruffling the younger's hair.

"How about something better. I'll make a speaker and radio," Verde offered much to everyone's surprise. "You can focus on the CDs you want to get her," Verde said. Reborn gave the scientist a barely noticeable nod as Skull jumped up. His cloud of doom was gone, replaced by his normal hyperness.

"We will help in any way we can as well," Fon said motioning to Colonello and Viper as well. The answering smile Skull gave them shut down any protests.

"Thank you so much!" Skull exclaimed happy again. Yeah. The Arcobaleno definitely prefer happy Skull compared to sulking Skull.

 **No Luche or Lal in this chapter, sorry. Let's just say Lal was on a mission and Luche...I don't know. Feel free to use your imaginations for her.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I've never made it over 50 before! Heck, I think this is the most chapters I've had on a story anyway.**


	22. The Pranks Of Skull - Head In A Jar

**The Pranks Of Skull - Head In A Jar**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with a head in a jar***

A scream ripped through the arcobaleno manor one quiet october afternoon. Said scream came from Luche, and had everyone who heard running to her. Those included Reborn, Verde, Viper, Lal, and Colonello. They ran into the kitchen, fully prepared to fight, only to see Luche huddled in the corner.

"Luche? What happened kora!" Colonello asked, moving to the distraught Sky. Luche pointed to the fridge with a trembling finger.

"H-head. Th-there's a head in the f-fridge," she stuttered. Viper was the first to move to said fridge, Reborn on her (his? Its?) heels. Cautiously, Reborn opened the fridge and everyone stared at the contents with wide eyes. There indeed was a head in the fridge. More specifically, there was a jar containing a head in the fridge. There seemed to be some sort of green liquid inside the jar but the head was clearly visible.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Fon asked. He had just entered the kitchen with Skull. The two of them were in the garage and came in for something to eat and to wash the oil off of themselves. See, Skull had asked Fon to help him make repairs on his bike. He needed someone to hold things in place while Skull fixed them.

"There's a fucking head in our fridge!" Lal exclaimed, pointing at said head. Skull looked at the head and gasped.

"Jerry! How did you get in there?" Skull ran to the fridge and removed the jar.

"Lackey. Explain," Reborn growled. Skull looked up from where he was wiping something off the jar with his not oily clothes.

"I had Jerry in my room but he disappeared a few days ago. He's a halloween decoration," Skull explained. "It's not actually a head. Just a picture stuffed in a jar. There's water and green food coloring for added dramatics. A friend of mine, named Jerry, modeled to be the head. I don't know how it got into the fridge though," Skull said tilting his head. It was a tell tale sign that he was confused.

"Just...get it out of here and keep it away," Reborn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Skull left, muttering about how it wasn't an it. It was named Jerry, thank you very much.

"Well. That certainly was exciting," Fon said smiling. "I'm afraid I must go take a shower now. The oil really stinks," Fon continued. He waved goodbye and left through the door. The other Arcobaleno never saw the two high five, matching mischievous smiles on their faces. Skull never lied when he said Jerry disappeared from his room. He didn't lie when he said he didn't know how Jerry got into the fridge. Skull truly didn't know how that happened, seeing as how Fon was the one who did the stealing of Jerry and placing him in the fridge. Skull had recruited Fon to help him with his pranks. He just wondered how long it would take for the other Arcobaleno to figure it out.

 **I was severely tempted to put the title for this mini series as it's french translation. Just for the heck of it.**

 **If anyone asks, I'm using the prank fanfics to vent my sadism. Totally not doing it for an excuse on researching pranks to use on my friends. Really. (In hindsight, that would still vent my sadism on my friends anyway).**

 **Please continue to review! This story is doing so well thanks to everyone!**


	23. Migraine

**Migraine**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets a migraine***

Skull knew it was coming the moment lights started dancing around his eyes. That was his warning. His warning that in exactly two minutes, he would have a migraine. He's had them before. Rarely, but enough for him to know the signs of it happening and that it was time to lock himself in a dark room. Luckily, he was in his garage at the Arcobaleno manor. It was the only territory that Skull has fully claimed as his, seeing as he was the only person who was interested in mechanics, none of the others had a problem with it. Granted, Skull didn't care if they had to move countries and leave this garage behind. So long as he had a garage to work on his bike whenever he wanted, Skull would be happy.

It took Skull twenty seconds to put away his things. It would take him too long to get to his room so he settled for the cot in his garage. The cot was there mainly for when he was too tired to go back to his actual bed. Skull turned off all the lights in the garage. After grabbing a clean rag and soaking it with cool water, he settled down on the cot, rag covering his eyes and forehead completely. The entire process took one minute and thirty-seven seconds. Skull had settled down on the cot just in time for a throbbing pain to make its way through his head. All Skull could do now was lay there and hope that he either fell asleep, or the pain went away on its own.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the door to his garage open. There was a muttered curse (which let Skull know that the intruder was Colonello) before he heard the light switch get turned on. Light stubbornly made it through the rag on his face and assaulted his eyes. Skull flinched and groaned, throwing his arm over his arms for additional darkness. The movement drew Colonello's attention to him.

Skull couldn't see anything (didn't want to see anything actually) but Colonello had frowned worriedly.

"Skull?" Colonello asked, keeping his voice low. Skull groaned again. He meant it as a go away but to Colonello it probably didn't sound like it. Colonello felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Thankfully, it was on silent. That was a blessing because Skull would probably murder the phone if he heard the annoyingly loud ringtone Colonello had. Colonello at least had the decency to take the call outside the garage. It muffled the noise but Skull was still able to hear him. At least it didn't sound worse than a whisper.

"Yeah I found him kora. He's in the garage. Doesn't look so good though. I'm thinking it's a migraine….Okay. I'll carry him there. Can you make sure the room is dark when I get there?...Because he has a rag over his face, flinched when I turned on the light, and threatened to kill my phone if it had made noise," Colonello said into his phone. Had Skull said that threat out loud? Meh. He couldn't bring himself to care right now. "Yeah. It seems like a bad one. We'll be there soon," Colonello said as he hung up. Skull heard him reenter the garage and make his way towards Skull's cot.

"Go away," Skull mumbled, although it sounded more like "g'way". Colonello didn't leave. Damn. Skull felt hands slip under his back and knees.

"Come on, up you go kora," Colonello said, easily lifting Skull from the cot. Skull wanted to protest but a sharp pain through his had him burying his head into the bend of Colonello's shoulder/neck. Skull wasn't sure what it was technically called but it was dark and the skin felt cool. He wasn't sure where Colonello was taking him. Seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, Skull just stayed still and tried to keep his head from throbbing. He heard chatter coming from a room up ahead. If Skull had to guess, it was the room Colonello was taking him too. And the other Arcobaleno were inside. They better be quiet or Skull would make them regret it.

"Guys, I highly recommend you don't make noise kora. Skull is very mean right now," Colonello whispered into the room. Great. Skull said that threat out loud too.

"He looks so small," Lal whispered as Colonello laid Skull on the couch. Or tried too. Skull did not want to take his head off the rain's shoulder. It was dark and comfy. He felt a gentle pressure on his head as someone started massaging his scalp.

"Skull, sweetheart, I promise the room is nice and dark," that was Luche speaking to him. She had her mom voice on.

"We have some pain meds that should help," Fon coaxed gently.

"Better not be hydrocodine. Makes me really loopy," Skull muttered without lifting his head from Colonello's shoulder. There was a pause before Reborn spoke up.

"It's not hydrocodine," he said. It took a bit more coaxing from them before Skull was willing to lift his head. The room was indeed nice and dark, barely enough light for them to make out the shapes of the furniture and people. Skull let Colonello go and for Fon to give him the medicine and help him with the glass. Viper sat by his head and was gently massaging his scalp to ease the tension. It might have been the meds. Or it could have been the subtle sun flames given to him by Reborn at his feet. Maybe it was just the fact that everyone was with him. Skull didn't know what the reason was, only that he felt safe. That he didn't have to worry anymore. He drifted off with a small, practically unnoticeable smile on his face. The sound of seven other breaths in the room being the only sound.

 **Let it be known that I know nothing about having a migraine except that my dad gets super grouchy during them and tries to sleep them off with little success. I did my research before writing this though so I now have a little more knowledge than I did before.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed!**

 **Please review! That is what keeps this story alive!**


	24. Seeking Comfort - Viper

**Seeking Comfort - Viper**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull couldn't save a child***

He felt numb. There was no other explanation for why his body seemed to have shut down. Actually, that was wrong. It wasn't his body that shut down. His mind did. Granted, yours would too if you watched a little girl stab herself to escape the pain she was in. It was purely accidental that Skull had found her.

He was with Viper, the mist being the only one available at the time. See, he needed to get the groceries. Normally, Luche or Reborn would come with him but Luche was in a meeting with her famiglia and Reborn was on a mission in France. Viper was the only one actually at the manor at the time. Well, not the only one but Verde doesn't really count. He locked himself in his lab because he's playing around with a new chemical. Anyway, Viper and Skull had made their way into the town and were heading to the store when they heard a scream from the woods nearby. Naturally, Skull ran towards the sound, making Viper have to chase after him. The mist was muttering curses the whole way.

The sight they had found was horrible. Four men had this little girl, no older than eleven, pinned to a tree. And they were...It was disgusting. The two of them had immediately sprung into action, Skull grabbing the girl and forcing the men away from her while Viper "took care" of the men. The mist was particularly happy to use their illusions to rip off the mens' *ahem* parts. The girl was sobbing into Skull's shoulder as he tried to reassure her it would be okay. He wasn't expecting her to push him away angrily and scream at him.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!" she had screamed, tears still falling. "How can I go back home after what they did to me!? How will I ever be okay!?" she sobbed again, taking a deep and shaky breath. "I-it will never be okay. I-I can't do it. I can't f-face my p-parents. I j-just c-can't," she cried. Neither Skull nor Viper were expecting what happened next. Faster than either expected, the girl grabbed a knife one of the thugs had dropped and rammed the blade into her neck. She was dead within seconds.

Skull didn't know how long he stared at the girl's body with wide eyes. He felt himself throw up at the sight of the once pleasant forest clearing. Body parts, blood, and other unmentionables were everywhere in the clearing. But in the center of it all was a small, innocent child who went through something so horrible that she felt the need to kill herself.

Skull wasn't sure quite how Viper had gotten them back to the manor. He didn't register anything except the image burned into his memory until gentle arms pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault," Viper whispered to him. That was when the dam broke. Skull buried his head into Viper's shoulder, hugging her tightly as he sobbed. The mist only held him tighter.

"I-I should have b-been faster," Skull sobbed. "If I-I got there s-sooner. S-she wouldn't h-have…" Skull couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't know how long he sat there crying until the tears turned into hiccups. Viper was the one to break the hug, standing up and pulling Skull to his feet.

"Come on," the mist said, dragging Skull into the kitchen. Skull was gently pushed to sit on a chair in the kitchen, watching Viper as she bustled around the kitchen. In only took a couple minutes for a glass to be sat in front of him and Skull being ordered to drink. He wasn't sure what Viper put into the strawberry milk but Skull soon found his eyes drooping with exhaustion. He finished the drink and let Viper lead him to his room, collapsing on the bed. He was barely awake when he registered Viper moving to leave. He couldn't figure out what changed her mind, but he found he settling on his bed and running nimble fingers through his hair.

The events of the day would continue to haunt him for years to come. Nothing could change that. But having the comfort of others definitely helped to numb the pain.

 **That was kinda depressing. I guess it was time for some angst again. Happy chapters will be soon! That's what makes up a good chunk of my idea list. Granted, I don't have the really fun miniseries on the wheel yet. Stupid 100 option limit.**

 **I can't believe how many reviews I've had! This is the most reviews I've ever had on any story before! It's amazing! The same can be said for Views, Favorites, and Follows as well! This definitely my favorite story to write.**

 **Please continue to Review!**


	25. Race

**Race**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno have a race***

It started when Yuni said her school was having a sports day. The excitable seven year old said the children would be doing different events with their parents. The only problem was that Yuni's mom, Aria, was in Italy for famiglia business. The arcobaleno members had to babysit her. So when she said she wanted one of them to enter the race with her, it was only natural that they had to compete for that spot. Verde and Viper bowed out of racing, saying they would enter a different event with the child. They weren't much on running.

The race was just a lap around the track field at Yuni's school, recreated at the Arcobaleno manor for the sake of this race. Yuni would tell them to start while Viper and Verde would watch to see who crosses the finish line first. The winner would enter the event with Yuni.

Colonello, Lal, Reborn, Fon, and Skull had all lined up and the second little Yuni yelled "Go!" they were off. It was no surprise that they were all evenly matched. Well, it was a bit of a shock that Skull had kept up with them.

Scratch that. Skull was pulling ahead! He didn't seem to realize he had a look of fear on his face before he picked up more speed, surpassing Reborn (who held the lead until now) and getting faster. None of the other four could keep up with the speed Skull was using. It was easy to tell that he made it to the finish line first. Except he didn't stop running. With a few fancy parkour moves the cloud had sprinted his way into the manor and out of sight.

"What the hell?" Reborn muttered to himself, however everyone heard him and shared the same question. Only Viper and Colonello seemed to understand what had happened, since they were talking quietly to each other.

"Viper? Colonello? Would you be willing to share?" Fon asked politely. Viper gave him a 'look' even though you couldn't see her eyes thanks to the hood.

"Muu. The information will cost you," the greedy mist said. Everyone expected that answer and agreed. They were that curious.

"Skull used to have to run from fangirls. The speed he was going at is a minimum speed when running from them. Apparently, they get faster," Viper told them.

"How did you learn this?" Verde asked.

"Let's just say we had first hand experience kora. And leave it at that kora," Colonello said. He would never get over that traumatizing event.

 **I realize that this has a different timeline than when I first mentioned Colonello's trauma to fangirls (don't worry! I will get to that story eventually!) so I'm going with the theory that the other Arcobaleno have been lucky to not be around when the fangirls come. Only Colonello and Viper have suffered. *Insert Mukuro/Belphegor laugh here*.**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed since my last update! I hope to hear from you again!**


	26. Author

**Author**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull dabbles in writing***

 _ **(Requested By**_ **1eragon33)**

Skull was acting weird. That was something the Arcobaleno could easily agree on. Gone was the usually happy and hyper Skull, instead replaced by...well by a VERDE version! Always mumbling and scribbling in a notebook, then locking himself in his room for hours. Luche had to take it upon herself to make sure he ate! It was that bad. And nobody could figure out why it was happening. Whenever one of them tried to ask Skull about it, he would mutter furiously and scribble more into his notebook. The muttering always contained phrases such as, "Stupid flame system", "I'm gonna kill that wall", "Not enough time", and "Only three more days".

Needless to say, they were freaking out just a bit on the inside.

"We need to talk to him kora," Colonello exclaimed at dinner one day. "This is the fourth night he's missed dinner kora."

"But how? You saw how he was when we asked yesterday," Fon reminded him.

"He's getting stranger. Today he hid in my lab and stared at my while I worked," Verde told them. That had, quite honestly, freaked him out the most. Skull was silent the entire time and just watched every single move Verde made.

"I'm worried. Do you think he has even slept?" Luche asked.

"We have to confront him. Corner him and force him to tell us what's wrong," Reborn said. Everyone agreed and a plan was hatched.

….Only for said plan to be thrown out the window when Skull skipped into the room the next day. He was whistling a cheerful tune as he raided the fridge, not noticing the other Arcobaleno giving him weird looks.

"Think it's an imposter?" Lal whispered to the others.

"It's not," Viper responded after a second. "Can't mimic his flames."

"Then what are we supposed to do kora? The plan won't work kora," Colonello asked.

"What plan?" Skull's voice called out to them curiously. As one, the arcobaleno huddle jumped. Skull was standing behind them, a plate of spaghetti in his hands, and looking at them with his tilted head. Granted, they must have made a funny sight. All huddled together in the corner and whispering like a bunch of schoolgirls trying to gossip without being heard.

"Fuck it. Lackey, why were you acting so weird the last week?" Reborn asked, breaking away from the huddle first. Skull blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet kora," Colonello started.

"You kept following one of us around and staring," Verde continued, pushing up his glasses.

"You've barely slept," Luche added.

"You kept writing something and muttering to yourself," Fon chimed in.

"And then you came in here skipping and normal again," Viper finished. Skull laughed sheepishly, putting his plate on the table.

"Sorry. I get that way when I have a deadline coming up," he said. Now it was the other's turn to blink.

"Deadline?" Reborn repeated.

"Yeah! I'm writing a book series and I had to have the first book ready by tomorrow," Skull replied, smiling at them cheerfully. Viper had to use her flames to see if it was some sort of illusion. The mist was baffled when it wasn't.

"You...writing a book?" Lal asked, not sounding judgemental. Just curious.

"Yep! Come on! I'll show you!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her in the direction of his room, food else followed immediately.

"What's it about kora?" Colonello asked. Everyone was fascinated by the pink hue that duested Skull's cheeks.

"Well...It's sorta about us. See, I tweaked it a bit to where the flames are more of a branch for an organization. And the characters are modeled after you guys. In the story our characters, the leaders of each 'flame branch' went into the future so we could take out this weird guy who is obsessed with marshmallows and can see parallel worlds," Skull summarized. "And since its fiction nobody will believe that some things said or done are actually real."

"Can we read it?" Fon asked curiously.

"Once I give it to my manager and it gets published," Skull nodded. After that everyone scattered, each going to do their own separate things now that the oddity of Skull was solved. Two months later, they united again in the living room to read the book that turned up on the nightstand in each Arcobaleno's room. Although they were impressed, every few would admit it outloud. However, they all looked forward to the sequel.

 **And done! Breaking the fourth wall a bit but meh.** **1eragon33, I hope I lived up to your expectations for this!**

 **Feel free to continue requesting! I'm finding them a fun challenge. Some of the ideas you guys have given me I definitely wouldn't have thought of myself.**

 **I've noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes so I wanted you to know that I plan to go back and fix those soon.**

 **Please review! Reviews are life!**


	27. Proof Of An Immortal - Squalo

**Proof Of An Immortal - Squalo**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull falls down a mountain***

The last thing Squalo expected to see was a purple haired blur bouncing down the side of the mountain. See, he was venting his anger and training in a clearing, when this purple blur caught his attention before bouncing over the edge of the cliff nearby. There was no possible way anyone could have survived that. Hell, the only reason Squalo was going to check out the body was because he wanted to know who was on Varia territory in the first place.

"VOI! What the hell!" Squalo shouted when he arrived in the clearing. There was a ton of blood, like he expected, but the body was standing in the middle of it all, unharmed. It was definitely the same person Squalo saw falling. His clothes were torn and covered in blood but his body was completely unharmed. Who the hell is this guy?

"Oh hi! You're Squalo right?" the man asked, seemingly unphased at falling off a cliff. "Can you help me? I need to find Viper but I got lost. Wait, Viper goes by Mammon now right?" he asked. Squalo just nodded in confusion and led the stranger to Mammon. The money loving mist could deal with the weirdo. Squalo needed a drink.

 **My record is ruined! *sobs* I was trying so hard to post at least 2 chapters a day but the doc manager wouldn't let me upload at all. I tried everything I could to get it to work but it kept giving me an error message. I was doing so good too! I was ready to post both of the chapters early this morning!**

 **Okay, now that I have that out of my system….Sorry the chapter is so short. I could not think of anything for Squalo's chapter. I've added the Varia to the mix of the 'Proof Of An Immortal' miniseries. I will be adding the 10th gen Vongola eventually. Aka, when I have cleared up space on the randomizer wheel.**

 **I found out that I maxed it out. I can only have 100 choices on it at a time and, after counting the leftover ideas, I have 109 left to write. And that's not counting this chapter or the next one. At least I won't be bored right? Still, even though I'm trying to write two chapters a day that is going to take a while. Please be patient if you requested a fic! I'm still taking them but it will take some time to get to it.**

 **Please Review! Reviews give this store life!**


	28. Getaway Car

**Getaway Car**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull drives the getaway car***

It took a lot of effort to make any member of the Arcobaleno scream in genuine fear. More often than not, when scared, each member would react on instinct and try to kill/fight whatever scared them. Well, all except Skull. He mostly just ran away from Reborn and his gun. Unfortunately for the Arcobaleno, they couldn't run away, fight, or kill what had them utterly terrified. Because right now, they could only hold on tight and try not to die. Once again except Skull, who was laughing in excitement.

Maybe I should elaborate? See, it was a rare mission where the Arcobaleno (except Luche) got together to complete it. This mission requires all of their individual skill sets. Colonello, Lal, and Reborn would mingle amongst the civilians and guards, acting as a distraction when needed. Viper, Verde, and Fon would sneak into the base and steal the required information. Skull had the best job of all, in his opinion. Driving the getaway car. Sure, he could live without the people shooting at them, but it was still fun. He's a stuntman. This kinda thing was a joy ride to him.

"Ooh! This is gonna be fun!" Skull smiled, jerking the car to the left and up a ramp.

"Nononono! Don't you DA-" Lal cut herself off with a scream as Skull made their car jump off the ramp, flipping three times mid air, and landing on the adjacent highway.

"Yeah!" Skull cheered. That stunt had officially lost their pursuers and Skull could drive normally again. That didn't mean he would though. With the stunts and speed Skull drove with, the Arcobaleno were back at their manor within minutes.

The second the car was parked, six people jumped from the back and collapsed on the ground, while Skull exited the car calmly.

"You guys okay?" he asked. It certainly was a sight to see. Verde was practically kissing the ground and Fon was clenching the grass like he'd die if he let go.

"How d-did you do that kora?" Colonello asked, taking deep breaths. Lal was still grabbing his arm tightly as well.

"Huh?" was Skull's eloquent reply.

"How did you get that," Reborn growled pointing at the van they used as a getaway car, "to do the stuff it did?" his voice was practically dripping with murderous intentions.

"...It's kind of a combination of two things," Skull started after a moment.

"Tell. Now," Viper demanded.

"Well, first off, you do remember that I am a professional stuntman right?" Skull asked. The blank looks shot towards him showed that the group did, in fact, forget. He sighed, "The second thing would be I played GTA and did some stunts on that before," Skull laughed.

"Are you telling me, some of the things you pulled, was from a video game?"

"Yep."

Reborn had to be restrained from physically attacking Skull.

 **And done! Still mad that FF ruined my record. Seriously, why did this site betray me so?**

 **I've never played GTA before so I'm not actually sure that doing stunts with cars is possible but meh. It was the only game I could think of. Ironically enough, I took a quiz to see how much I knew about GTA (guessed every single answer) and apparently I only missed like 2 questions. If only that guessing power worked on history tests.**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Reviews are life!**

 **Stay tuned for the next installment in Skull Centered Ideas!**


	29. Complicated Job Description

**Complicated Job Description**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Riko is introduced to Skull's day job***

Okay. Let's be completely honest with each other. This was the last possible way Skull wanted to explain his involvement in the mafia world to Riko. The two of them had ran into each other in town when Skull was getting Reborn's coffee and Riko was going to the library. Naturally, the two decided to walk together. They were taking a shortcut to the library when, low and behold, they ran into a drug deal. And not just any drug deal. No, that would be too easy! They stumbled across a drug deal between two mafia families. And wouldn't you know it? They weren't too happy about being discovered. So, after getting shot in the arm, Skull was able to drag Riko away. The two were currently hiding in an abandoned warehouse, and Riko was freaking out.

"Riko-nee, it's alright. The bullet went completely through. As soon as I get the bleeding to stop it'll be fine," Skull tried to calm the frantic girl.

"Cherep! How can be getting shot be considered fine!" Riko whisper shouted at him. Skull winced at her tone. He missed Luche and Lal. The two of them never had a temper. Well, Lal did but she was easy to handle.

"Riko-nee, you have to trust me okay? This isn't the first time I've been shot so I know how bad the wound is. We need to focus on how to get out of here or getting reinforcements," Skull explained.

"What the hell! Cherep, I swear you better explain everything the second we get out of here!" Riko hissed to him. Skull knew that compared to Riko's temper, very little would scare him again. Reborn would always hold the top spot however. Wait.

"That's it!" Skull exclaimed. Riko's expression immediately turned curious and Skull quickly explained. "My friends said I got into too much trouble and put a tracker on me. If it suddenly turns off, there is a good chance they would storm the place," Skull told her while trying to find the small device. It was located on the back of his shirt collar and, with a little help from Riko, Skull held the tracker in his hand.

"Are you sure this will work?" Riko whispered to him. Skull shrugged and crushed the little device under his heel.

"Here's to hoping," Skull told her.

The worst part of the situation was the waiting. Skull could hear the two famiglias searching for them nearby and was doing his best to keep Riko calm and, more importantly, quiet. They didn't have the best hiding place after all. It was a few minutes later when the gunshots started. Riko was terrified and Skull couldn't blame her. She was completely ignorant of the mafia world, only to stumble into it by a complete accident. The gunshots didn't last long.

"Lackey! Get your ass out here!" Reborn's voice carried from outside, and Skull smiled. The destroyed tracker worked.

"Come on Riko-nee. It's safe now," Skull told Riko. She held tightly to his uninjured arm and hid behind him slightly as they walked to the exit.

"Skull! Are you alright kora?" Colonello yelled, spotting them first. Instantly, Skull was surrounded by the other members of the Arcobaleno.

"Great to see you!" Skull told them cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Fon asked, having saw Riko first.

"This is Riko. She's the girl you helped me get a present for," Skull explained to them. A look of recognition dawned on them. "Riko-nee, these are my friends I've told you about," Skull told her gently. Colonello and Fon led Riko a few feet away to check for injuries.

"What happened?" Lal asked once Riko was out of earshot.

"Ahh. We ran into each other when I went to get Reborn's coffee. We decided to walk together and catch up. We took a shortcut to the library and stumbled on a drug exchange. I got Riko-nee out of there and we hid in here. I remembered the tracker and thought you guys would come if it suddenly disappeared," Skull explained.

"I'm installing a panic button," Verde said while glaring at Skull. Not a harsh glare but more of an 'I'm seriously about to lock you in a safe room' type of glare.

"More importantly guys. What do I tell Riko-nee? She discovered the drug deal on her own and kinda got dragged into this, but she's a civilian. She demanded I tell her everything but won't that break omerta?" Skull asked.

"I think you'll be fine if you just tell her about the mafia. Leave out flames unless she discovers that on her own too. You can tell her that you won't be able to explain everything but that should be enough for her to know," Reborn answered.

"Whatever you decide, we will support you," Viper told him. That meant a lot to Skull. Even more that it came from Viper, who rarely did something (even as small as a few reassuring words) without something in it for her. Skull gave the mist a wide smile in return. It was about that time that Colonello, Fon, and Riko rejoined their little group.

"How about I explain everything over a cup of coffee? My treat," Skull offered Riko when she stood next to him.

"Fine. But only on the condition you go to a hospital first," Riko scolded him. "Don't think I forgot that you were shot Cherep!" Skull blinked.

"Ahh. It's a good thing you remembered because I sure didn't," he told her sheepishly. There was a loud smack noise. Colonello, Lal, Verde, and (surprisingly) Reborn facepalmed. Fon and Viper looked like they barely stopped themselves from doing the same. Riko gave him a "look" before sighing in exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Love me," Skull chirped.

"Nothing more than a brother," Riko replied playfully. Skull laughed. The cheerful sound quickly became infectious and soon everyone was either laughing (Colonello, Riko, and Skull) or smiling in amusement (Viper, Fon, Reborn, Verde, and Lal). When the laughter died down to bearable levels and Reborn convinced Riko that he was qualified to look at Skull's arm (not that he needed it at this point anyway), Riko and Skull made their way to the cafe. If the other Arcobaleno followed behind at a distance, Skull chose to not comment. He knew the routine by now. Skull would be closely watched for the next few days. Honestly, the fact that he's used to this was sad.

It only took a few minutes for Skull and Riko to get their prefered drinks and sit at the booth in the corner. Skull decided to just say 'screw it' and jump right into the conversation.

"I have what you would call a complicated job description," Skull started. Riko listened to his story of how he was approached for a job offer and somehow joined the mafia by accident. Sure, he left out the part about of flames as advised, but after telling Riko he couldn't tell her everything she understood. Skull was actually shocked with how well she took his mafia job.

"Meh. You are still the hyperactive Cherep I know. So what if you have a second job? I know that those friends of yours will take care of you. And on that note, I'd like to be introduced to them properly sometime," was her exact words.

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I got too distracted with other things to actually remember to post. Hopefully, this will make up for that. Riko is back by demand of the wheel. I was hoping to have this particular prompt later on (aka, after more than one Riko appearance) but I am sticking with the order the wheel gives me.**

 **I wasn't completely sure where this one was going at first but I think it came out alright.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to support this story!**


	30. Seizure

**Seizure**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull has a seizure on a mission***

Reborn was honestly questioning whether or not someone had cursed Skull. For him to freeze up had them worried enough. For him to mutter "tangerines" like it was the most horrifying thing in the world had them moving closer to him. For him to suddenly collapse and have muscle spasms nearly sent them into a frenzy. Fon, being the closest, had reacted immediately and pinned Skull to the ground before he could knock something over and blow their cover. Viper was the second closest, helping Fon pin down the thrashing cloud's legs. All could say without a doubt that they were terrified at what happened.

"He's having a seizure," Reborn whispered. "We need to get out of here. Colonello, Lal, Verde. Can you three finish the mission? Take Viper with you if you have to," Reborn said. Those mentioned nodded. A few glances was all it took to know that Viper would best be used for Skull. If nothing else, the mist would be able to hide them from pursuers.

"We will meet you back at the manor kora," Colonello told Reborn. "Take care of the lackey kora." With that, the trio disappeared into the base. Reborn was left with Fon, Viper, and Skull.

"How long has it been since it started?" Reborn asked.

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds," Viper answered him. Reborn nodded.

"It's too dangerous to move him right now. Keep an eye on how long this has been going on. Seizure are life threatening if they last around five minutes," Reborn told them. There wasn't really much they could do besides keeping Skull still and the worry was affecting everyone. The next minute was probably one of the longest minutes in Reborn's life. Thankfully, Skull soon stopped convulsing and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at them but didn't seem to register what he was seeing. His eyes closed again as he groaned softly.

"Skull?" Fon asked quietly as he gently released the cloud's limbs.

"What happened?" Skull asked quietly.

"We will explain later. For now, we need to get out of here," Reborn told the other two. A bit of maneuvering had Skull positioned on Reborn's back. They made short work of escaping the base where they were at, ironically running into Colonello's team at the exit. Fon had almost attacked them when they appeared. His quick recognition was the only thing that saved Verde from a black eye.

Between the six of them, it was child's play to get to the car and back to the manor. Skull was too out of it to really protest anything so he was definitely going to be babied for a while by the others. Not that him protesting would stop them anyway. Reborn took the time Skull was asleep to fill in the other five about symptoms, recovery, and everything else they needed to know about seizures. Although none of them knew the trigger to this one, it wouldn't hurt for them to learn the basics if it ever happened again. Even if Skull wasn't the victim of it.

 **So, this prompt was actually picked by my friend. He clicked the wheel while trying to be "cute" about it. Honestly though, he's the only reason I thought of this idea. He's had seizures before. I had an interview for school and was gone for fifteen minutes in order to get ready. I come back to class and find everyone outside the room because he had a seizure while I was gone. He's alright now though.**

 **Thank you for your support for this story! I love reading everyone's reviews and seeing the number of reviews/views/follows/favorites go up make me super happy.**

 **If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes don't hesitate to tell me! I am not a perfect writer and I have no problem admitting I messed up. I will happily go back through and fix any mistakes.**


	31. Interactions With Skull - Viper

**Interactions With Skull - Viper**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull enjoys counting change***

Viper was shocked by Skull's request at first. She had honestly doubted the hyper cloud could sit still long enough to complete the task. But he was persistent in getting her to agree that she finally gave in. If he did it right the it would certainly be a weight off her shoulders. Viper hated counting coins the most when going through her money and making sure everything was exact. To her it was just so monotonous. The coins would be greasy or covered in dirt and collected all kinds of things that was simply annoying to deal with. She honestly prefers cash instead. However, sometimes people thought they were being funny by giving her hundreds of dollars in change. More often than not, Viper would make those people pay.

Anyway, back to the point. Here was Skull, the insanely hyper cloud, sitting on the floor and calmly coins into different piles. Once he had finished with separating the coins, he would take the pile with the highest value (ex: instead of dimes he would start with quarters) and sort the coins into smaller piles. Each pile, according to Skull, was five dollars in change. He said he'd normally put them in one dollar piles but decided this would be faster to count.

It took him only three hours to organize and count all the change Viper had, which was a lot. More than once, Viper had to assure the other Arcobaleno that Skull was not missing and that he was just helping her. Viper was mildly surprised to hear his reasoning when she had asked him why he wanted to help her. Mildly because this was nothing compared to the heart attacks Skull was fond of giving the team.

"Well," he had said sheepishly, "You looked like you could use the help. Besides, I've always enjoyed sorting and counting things."

 **Yep. I started another miniseries. This one is going to involve practically every important character in the show, plus a few. This is just going to be the various characters interacting with Skull in a 1-on-1 setting. If I ever get through it all, I might add some where it's more than one person interacting with Skull at a time.**

 **I am seriously wondering if my Wheel thing loves Viper. I have used every idea that mentions Viper by name. Weird huh?**

 **Please review! The more reviews, the more I write. The more I write, the more chapters will be posted on a regularish basis.**


	32. Seeking Comfort - Reborn

**Seeking Comfort - Reborn**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull has a panic attack and seeks Reborn's comfort***

Skull felt like his heart was about to burst. He couldn't breathe properly and it felt like the world was spinning around him. He tried, he really did, to ground himself. Tell himself that this was just his brain tricking him. That he wasn't a nuisance, and he didn't have any reason to be thinking like this.

Skull was acutely aware of Oodako leaving him alone. That had sent him further into his head, to the point he was practically drowning in his own negativity. When Oodako appeared a minute later, Skull grabbed her and held her tightly to him. The little octopus was a small comfort to him, except it wasn't enough to drag him out of his head. He didn't register the small weight on his leg or the chirping coming from Oodako, but he did register the hand on his shoulder. His violet eyes locked onto the worried black ones from Reborn. He didn't realize he had stopped breathing until Reborn told him he needed to.

It was...odd, having the world's greatest hitman making exaggerated breathing and coaching his own erratic breathing into deep, steady breaths. Skull expected Reborn to leave him as soon as he calmed down enough to think clearly again. But he didn't. Reborn simply sat besides Skull in the filthy alley, not caring about his clothing in the slightest. It was a surprise when Reborn pulled Skull into his side, offering comfort in his own way.

"You did great Skull," the hitman said, breaking the silence between them. "If you don't want me to tell anyone about it I won't but having a panic attack isn't something to be embarrassed about. I used to have them a lot as a child," Reborn shared. Skull couldn't believe his ears at first. Hearing Reborn of all people admit to having panic attacks before, of being weak before, made Skull's view on the man change. Skull knew that, even when he was at his worst, he could depend on Reborn. Sure, the man had his moments that made Skull want to run over him with his bike, but Reborn wouldn't judge Skull for having problems like any other human. Reborn would simply be there, supporting Skull until he could support himself again.

 **Yes, I am aware it's mushy. No, I do not care. I'm not good with this type of emotion. I'm just happy to get Skull's side of being comforted by Reborn done. Granted, it probably would have had more structure if I had done it before Reborn's version. Oh well. Can't help it.**

 **On the plus side, you guys get four chapters in one day! (Thanks to me not posting yesterday).**

 **I hope you enjoy them! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	33. Youngest

**Youngest**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno learn Skull's age***

 _ **(Requested by TrueCountryCowgirl)**_

It had started from a simple question, courtesy of Fon during one of the 'required' dinners together. The arcobaleno had been talking about their lives before they met and the storm had commented on his stunts and asked how long Skull had been doing them before the curse. Although slightly confused, Skull had answered.

"I'd been doing stunts for about three years before I met you guys," he answered. A few impressed looks were passed around.

"Three years? You must have been good," Lal commented. Skull shrugged in response.

"Not really. Sure, I gained the title of the best, but I still have a lot to learn actually. Since I never got 'hurt' when I crashed, people started calling me immortal. That title had more and more people interested in me early on," Skull explained. "My age only made them more impressed. I ended up teaching myself a lot of stunts and making up new ones as I preformed. The riskier the better, according to my mentor," Skull said before taking a bite of his chicken.

"You made up your own stunts? In mid air?!" Colonello exclaimed, nearly dropping his fork in shock. Skull just nodded.

"Yeah? Is that weird?"

"What he means is, what if it went wrong?" Fon asked.

"Then I get up, get a new bike, and try again. I never tried the really dangerous stunts unless I was alone," Skull answered.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Colonello muttered.

"Wait. You said that because of your age made everyone more impressed. Exactly how old were you?" Verde asked, speaking for the first time. Skull was silent for a second.

"Well, I was about sixteen when I started? Give or take a few months," Skull answered. The room was silent.

"You mean to tell me, that you were nineteen when you met us?" Viper asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You're just a kid kora!" Colonello exclaimed. Everyone at the table was staring at Skull in shock.

"I am not!" Skull replied, semi-offended. "Just because I'm young doesn't make me a kid," he said.

"You know, a lot of things make so much more sense," Reborn commented.

"Such as?" Fon asked.

"Well for one, his reaction the first time we went drinking," Reborn said.

"No wonder you couldn't handle it. We gave you the super strong stuff," Lal said amused. That was definitely a fun memory.

"You guys realize what this means, don't you?" Verde asked. His glasses glinted ominously and Skull felt a shiver of fear as everyone else exchanged matching evil grins.

"Skull is officially the baby of the group," Lal smirked.

"Oh no," Skull groaned, causing everyone to laugh in their own ways. He knew this was going to cause a lot of problems from now on. Why, just why, didn't he just lie about his age? Oh. Right. He was surrounded by people who would notice him lying and wouldn't rest until he told the truth. Skull was doomed.

 **Yay! I'm done! TrueCountryCowgirl hope you liked it!**

 **I got a review last night and since I can't reply to them in PM I'm going to answer them here. I appreciate your concern but you don't have to worry. I'm not overworking myself in the slightest. It may seem like it since I update so much but I actually just have a lot of free time. The only real struggle I have when writing this fic is that I don't actually know how I am going to write the chapter I am on. My friends usually help me figure that out though. I'm happy you were worried for me but if I get lazy with updating I know that this fic will be forgotten about. Eventually I won't be able to update for a week or more at a time but I will be trying to continue writing even though I can't post. Writing these chapters is a fun way for me to relax and drive off boredom. I hope that cleared up any concerns you may have.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing anything you have to say to me. Well, anything that isn't flaming me. I haven't had anyone do that yet but it's happened to me before on a different fic and yikes, that person was mean. Granted, even if I was flamed it wouldn't stop me. I enjoy writing this fic too much to stop.**


	34. Interactions With Skull - Colonello

**Interactions With Skull - Colonello**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull plays matchmaker***

Colonello sighed for what had to be the tenth time that hour. Honestly, Skull was beginning to get annoyed with him. Lal had rejected Colonello again and the blonde had been in a funk since then.

"Senpai, maybe you should change your approach?" Skull suggested. Colonello stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"And what exactly do you think I should do kora?" Colonello asked. He was getting desperate here and would take any advice he could get at this point.

"Try being subtle. Leave her flowers that tell her how you feel," Skull said. "I can tell you what each flower means and what would best convey your feelings," Skull told him. Colonello blinked.

"Since when did you speak flower?" the rain asked.

"A friend of mine owns a flower shop. He gave me a book on the victorian flower language," Skull explained. Colonello nodded.

"What would you recommend then?" he asked curiously. Skull thought for a minute.

"Well that depends. How do you feel towards Lal?" Skull asked Colonello, who didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"I love her kora. There is nobody else I'd ever want to be with. I would do anything for her. She's amazing and beautiful and confident and, and just so Lal," Colonello declared with a wistful sigh at the end. It was obvious that he meant everything. Skull smirked evilly, causing Colonello to gulp.

"You know, I don't think you even need the flowers. She heard every word," Skull cheerfully declared. Colonello's eyes widened in horror as he whirled around. Lal was standing in the doorway, a bright blush covering her cheeks. Fon stood behind her, smiling calmly.

"You. We need to talk," Lal declared, grabbing Colonello and dragging him away.

"You knew she was there the entire time didn't you?" Fon asked Skull.

"Yep. Wanna bet they'll be together by dinner?"

"I am not going to make a bet I will obviously lose. If you want, we can ask Reborn and the others," Fon suggested. The two of them left to do just that. Both had victorious looks as they collected their money that night.

 **And done! I was going to have Skull demonstrate his knowledge of the flower language (aka, what I looked up from google) but I decided this would be more fun. Maybe in another chapter.**

 **Please review! Reviews are amazing!**


	35. Giving Comfort - Lal

**Giving Comfort - Lal**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***Lal's side of things while comforting Skull***

Lal was exhausted when she finally made it back to the Arcobaleno manor. The mission she just finished was harder than she expected. It was about 2 in the morning when she got back and all she wanted to do right now was get some food, take a shower, and sleep for a week. After a quick meal of leftovers, Lal sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. The warm drink was going wonders to relax her and kill her headache. It was only natural that she jumped when Skull spoke from behind her.

"Rough mission?" he had asked.

"Other than where I had to hide it was easy," Lal replied. It was the truth. Her hiding place was so uncomfortable and disgusting that Lal barely kept herself from puking. And she had to stay there for six hours. She was lucky she didn't lose her sense of smell. Skull nodded at her answer, reaching over to remove a leaf from her hair. Lal noticed something was off with their cloud. He was almost dripping with fatigue. "Are you alright Skull?" Lal asked. He paused from where he was getting his own coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"Huh? Yeah. Everything's fine. Why?" he answered. Lal told him all of her observations and Skull seemed to deflate at her answer. "Figures you'd notice huh?" he sighed. Lal remained quiet as Skull started making his favorite drink of hot chocolate. It wasn't hard to learn that it was his comfort drink. Just like Lal's was jasmine tea. Lal stood up and moved to another cabinet, grabbing Skull's prefered cocoa powder and his favorite marshmallows. He would fight anyone who messed with the marshmallows on a normal basis. He only used them on really bad days and today seemed like one of those days. Lal returned to her seat, and after a couple minutes, Skull sat next to her.

"You know Skull...If you want to talk about it...I'm all ears," Lal said breaking the silence. She ducked her head, trying to will away her blush, as Skull turned to stare at her in shock.

"...I don't think you'd like to hear it. It's really stupid," Skull eventually said after a few minutes of silence. Lal was immediately concerned.

"Try me," she said. Skull took a deep breath before telling her about how he's been having a nightmare the last several days. It took a bit of gentle probing to get him to tell her the details but when he did, Lal was shocked.

"You die," Skull said, getting straight to the point. His voice started to tremble as he continued on hurriedly, "And not just you. Reborn, Colonello, Viper, Verde, Fon, Luche. All of you die. And I can't do anything to stop it. Like I said. It's a stupid reason. All of you are so strong and would never let that happen to you." Lal didn't know what to think at this point. Skull was worried they would die? That couldn't be the whole reason for his nightmares. 'There had to be something el- that's it. He's not afraid of us dying,' Lal thought to herself. 'He's afraid of us leaving him.'

"That's not something stupid Skull," Lal said as she gently pulled Skull into a hug. It seems that that was all it took for the youngest arcobaleno to break down, clinging to Lal tightly as sobs silently shook his body. "It's not stupid. It is perfectly understandable. You are afraid to lose us. Your brain is just playing on those fears," Lal continued, rubbing soothing circles into Skull's back. "One day we will die. That is a fact of life. It could be a hundred years from now or it could be tomorrow. We will eventually die. But we won't leave you Skull," Lal whispered gently. Skull just clung to her tighter as he continued to cry. A movement from the doorway had Lal looking up to meet Reborn's eyes. She didn't stop what she was saying to Skull, nor stopping her calming movements. The sun studied her for a moment before nodding and leaving just as silently as he had appeared. Lal knew he wouldn't be far though. Reborn cared too much about Skull for that.

"We all care about you too Skull. Even Reborn. None of us would leave you because we all care about you too. Besides. Those bastards are too stubborn to die," Lal smiled slightly. She continued in this manor for a while. Simply whispering assurances in Skull's ear as the boy continued to cry into her shoulder. Lal had never comforted anyone before. She was from the military. Their idea of comfort wasn't gentle. It was training until you bled and were too exhausted for problems. That, or drinking the pain away. Neither option would work for Skull though. So Lal simply tried her best, using things she saw others do or in movies.

Eventually, Skull's sobs died into quiet hiccups. But he didn't move away from Lal and Lal didn't stop drawing random patterns on his back. She found the repetitive motion just as soothing to herself even though it was meant for Skull. A few more minutes continued like this, until Skull's grip on her loosened. He didn't let go though.

"Thank you Lal," Skull whispered so quietly that Lal almost missed the words.

"Anytime kid."

 **Okay, so I had to go back to the Seeking Comfort version of this and I realized I kinda strayed away from Skull and into Lal's POV in the middle of it. I will get that fixed soon.**

 **I hope this lived up to your expectations! Please continue to Review and suggest any ideas you may have!**


	36. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets kidnapped***

 _ **(Requested by**_ _ **ilovecartoonsgirl)**_

To say the arcobaleno were furious would be an understatement. They were out for blood. All of them.

Reborn, the world's greatest hitman and chaos bringer, wasn't holding anything back in making them suffer. Painfully. Leaving them to bleed out and die slowly.

Viper, the mysterious information broker who only cared about money, was using her illusions to _break_ the minds of her victims.

Fon, the master of martial arts and completely calm eye of the storm, was taking a path similar to Reborn's. Well placed attacks, coated with storm flames, had his opponents dying just as slowly and painfully as Reborn's were.

Verde, the scientist who only cared about his work, was using said work on his victims. Each one laid, writhing in agony, thanks to his new experimental poison.

Lal and Colonello were tag teaming their opponents. Using their military training to attack the places that would hurt the most, before shooting them in places that would have them bleeding out slowly.

Luche had her own job in dealing with them. Making sure the vindice would see this as what it was. The arcobaleno taking back what belonged to them.

Not a single person was spared from their wrath as they annihilated the famiglia who took their Skull. Their cloud who was taken by these idiots three days ago. Three days spent tracking them down and preparing to destroy anyone involved. This was the fifth base the arcobaleno had destroyed and the fact they hadn't found Skull yet was making them all irritable.

It was by chance that Fon found him first. The six of them had split up to search the base, looking in every room for either Skull or more of the famiglia. The latter of which, would be destroyed like all the other members. Fon flared his flames as a beacon the second he saw Skull tied to the chair. The cloud was unconscious, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. His clothing was torn in several places, exposing bruises and scratches all over him. Fon felt particularly happy when he used his flames to melt the chains holding Skull to the chair. It didn't take long for the other five arcobaleno to show up. Just enough time for Fon to melt the restraints and gently pick up Skull. Reborn took over immediately, using his flames to heal the various cuts on Skull.

"Senpai?" Skull asked in a small voice, opening his eyes slightly to look at Fon and Reborn. "You're late," Skull stated simply. Reborn laughed, and if it sounded slightly hysteric nobody would mention it.

"Sorry kid. We got held up," Reborn gently ruffled Skull's hair while the cloud looked around the room. He paused on each arcobaleno, double checking that they really were there.

"Luche?"

"She's waiting back at the manor with cookies," Verde spoke up.

"Yay," Skull said softly while leaning back into Fon. His eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out. Skull fell asleep knowing he was safe again. Knowing he was back with his family. And they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

 **Hope this lived up to your expectations** **ilovecartoonsgirl! Super protective arcobaleno destroying whoever hurts their baby. Poor idiots just don't realize that Skull is off limits do they?**

 **Please review! The more reviews the better! This story is fueled by reviews!**


	37. Interactions With Skull - Squalo

**Interactions With Skull - Squalo**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull adopts Squalo as a pet***

"Viper! Please! Let me have him!" Skull begged giving Viper the biggest pair of puppy eyes she had ever seen. It was taking all her self control to remain silent and not immediately give in. What was she trying to avoid giving in to? Well...Skull had made another surprise visit to the Varia HQ and saw Squalo training. The cloud's eyes had lit up and he basically clung to Squalo and hasn't let go since. Viper wasn't going to admit that she felt just a pinch of pity for the rain. Squalo's shark-like personality and reputation made Skull the happiest person in the world. Proven by the fact that Squalo had just given up struggling after seven hours of Skull clinging to him. "Please! I promise I'll walk him and feed him lots!" Skull's unrelenting puppy eyes bore into Viper.

"I-I can't Skull. It's not my choice to…" Viper trailed off as she noticed tears starting to appear in the corners of Skull's eyes. Viper mentally screamed.

"Please Viper," Skull asked in a small, quiet voice. Viper felt her resolve shatter.

"If the boss says it's okay," Viper sighed.

"Mammon! You fucking traitor!" Squalo screamed as Skull cheered happily. His protesting began anew as he frantically tried to escape from Skull's death grip. It only took a few minutes for the loudest shout of "VOI!" to echo around HQ.

"Yuni's going to be so mad I let Skull get a shark," Viper muttered to herself. She sighed deeply, "Sorry Squalo. I wish you the best new life as Skull's pet," Viper mentally saluted the rain. There was nothing she could do at this point. The only possibility was to 'kill' Squalo but that would upset Skull. That wasn't an option for her.

Three weeks later Skull was forced to give Squalo back to the Varia thanks to Yuni. Only Viper and Xanxus knew the reason for Squalo's disappearance and anytime someone asked the shark himself Squalo would attack them. That is, until Xanxus made Squalo tell the rest of them.

"Mammon sold me!" he shouted. "To the fucking cloud arcobaleno!"

"I did not sell you. That would imply I got paid for it," Viper answered immediately. Bel, Fran, and Levi seemed to freeze.

"Mammy didn't get paid?" Bel asked before laughing hysterically. "I pity the person who didn't pay."

"Muu. You misunderstand me," Viper told them. She was saved from having to explain by Xanxus laughing.

"Squalo became a pet!" Xanxus declared. "To Mammon's cloud teammate!" Dead silence had entered the room. Everyone looking at Squalo in ultimate shock.

"...It actually wasn't horrible," Squalo finally spoke after awhile.

"Of course it wasn't," Viper rolled her eyes (not that anyone could see it), "Skull has always wanted a pet shark."

 **Less Skull and more Varia in this one but meh. My original plan was for Skull to forcibly take Squalo but I couldn't resist having him Puppy Eye Viper. Naturally, Xanxus would let Skull take him just to annoy Squalo.**

 **Please Review! Something is going on with FF and it won't let me see the most recent ones. For some reason I don't get all the reviews through my email notification. But as soon as it's fixed I swear I will look at them all. I love seeing the reviews so I am definitely complaining if it doesn't get fixed soon.**


	38. Seeking Comfort - Luche

**Seeking Comfort - Luche**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull compares Luche to his mom***

Silence filled the room at Skull's absent minded comment. Seven pairs of eyes bore into the cloud, who was blushing as bright as Fon's flames when he registered what he said. Said storm was almost worried Skull would spontaneously combust out of embarrassment.

"Skull? Could you repeat that please?" Luche asked gently. Skull shook his head frantically. He tried to back away from them, only for his back to come into contact with Reborn's chest. The hitman grabbed ahold of Skull before he could escape. Seeing now way out of the hole he dug himself, Skull gulped.

"Well...It's just that...Luche. Well, Luche acts like a mom and...I kinda wish shewasmymombecausemymomsuckedandLucheisamazing," Skull rushed out, blush back on full force. Nobody said anything, digesting the slew of words from Skull. Luche was the first to recover from her shock, lunging at Skull and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Aww! I'd love to be your mom!" she yelled, pulling Skull from Reborn and squeezing him tightly. Skull wanted to struggle but found himself unable to even move.

"Luche! He's turning blue!" Verde exclaimed. Luche let Skull go immediately and apologized furiously to him. Skull moved to hide behind Reborn, using the hitman as a shield from future death hugs. Reborn only raised an eyebrow at the behavior.

"It's fine Luche!" Skull exclaimed to get the sky to stop apologizing, which she did. Everyone continued to look at Skull, silence filling the room once more. The cloud, trying to avoid all the eyes on him, ducked behind Reborn fully. Just when Reborn was considering moving and forcing Skull to explain, he spoke.

"I didn't know my real parents," Skull started, his voice no higher than a whisper. Everyone could hear him, regardless. "I lived with a woman who had a mental disorder. She had recently lost her real son and when she saw me she was deluded to think I was her son. She always got so mad when anyone tried to tell her differently. I learned it was best to pretend to be her dead child but she never felt like a mother to me," Skull spoke softly, a tinge of sadness coating his words. Reborn could feel a hand holding onto his jacket tightly, seeking support. It was that moment that everyone remembered just how _young_ Skull was. "And Luche has always felt like a real mom to me. She feels warm. And safe. I know it's not her flames, but just the fact the she treats us like ourselves. Quirks and all. She acts like a real mother should," Skull said. Luche looked like she was about to cry. Her fingers kept twitching and Reborn reached behind him, pulling Skull out from behind him. The second he was in sight, Luche pulled the cloud into a hug. Not a death hug like before, but a gentle hug that a mom would use to comfort their child. Skull leaned into the touch softly after a moment of hesitation. And if, one by one, the other arcobaleno joined in, nobody would mention it. Skull would always be the baby of the group, meaning they would always be there to support him. Through anything.

 **Yay! I finally thought of a backstory for Skull! Hah! Take that writer's block!**

 **Anyway, now that that is out of my system, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love all the new ideas you guys have been giving me! They are hilarious! Don't be afraid to request sad one either. Everyone needs a little angst sometimes. Aka, Skull!Whump fics!**

 **Oh, while I'm thinking about it, should I do a miniseries where it's just the arcobaleno finding Skull asleep in odd places? I was rereading this and the idea came to me thanks to chapter 5: Naptime. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	39. Proper Introductions

**Proper Introductions**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Riko properly meets the Arcobaleno***

It's been a few weeks since the Arcobaleno rescued Skull and Riko from the warehouse. Riko had brought up the fact that she was still waiting to properly meet his friends when they were texting the previous night. This led to Skull having to convince the others to meet Riko. Granted, it wasn't all that hard considering they wanted to meet his mysterious civilian "girlfriend". Not that Skull knew that they thought they were in a relationship. They weren't fyi.

Anyway, that brings us to the here and now. Skull was fidgeting in his seat, the other Arcobaleno seated around him calmly. They agreed to meet Riko at a restaurant in town. Skull and Riko wanted to meet at the cafe but there wasn't enough room for all of them to sit together. Luckily, it didn't take long for Riko to make it to the restaurant, although she was panting slightly. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she had a streak of oil across her cheek, while the rest of her clothes were clean. She smiled upon seeing Skull and he couldn't help smiling back as she took the only available seat beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. A customer came in at the last second," Riko explained. Skull laughed.

"I can tell," he said. At her questioning look Skull pointed to his cheek. Riko understood the hint immediately and blushed.

"I thought I got it all!" she exclaimed, pulling a mirror and rag out of her bag and quickly cleaning off the oil. Once she had it all she looked around the table observing the other occupants.

"Well Cherep? Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course Riko-nee. This is Fon, a chinese martial artist. Next to him is Viper, an information broker. After that is Lal, who is a soldier and who trains newbies in her particular job. Beside her is Colonello, he's Lal's student and runs an amusement park in his spare time. Then there's Verde, who's a scientist. Next is Luche, who is the boss of her own famiglia. Lastly, you have Reborn, the world's greatest hitman," Skull introduced each person in turn. Riko nodded at each one, who greeted her back.

"Why do you call Skull Cherep kora?" Colonello asked. Riko and Skull laughed together.

"Basically, this guy was being really pushy and trying to force me to date him. Cherep came out of nowhere and acted like he was my brother. He acted like he had been looking for me forever and we tricked the guy into thinking we were siblings. He left and Cherep immediately apologized for acting overly familiar with me. It was funny and actually kinda cute. I call him Cherep because that was the first thing I thought of when I was supposed to "recognize" him," Riko explained, making air quotes around recognize.

"I've been calling her Riko-nee for the same reason. Amy, one of the workers at the cafe, thinks we should get tested. Apparently we got along way too fast and look too alike to be complete strangers," Skull explained.

"That does sound interesting. If you would prefer, I'd be willing to run the test for you," Verde offered. Skull and Riko shrugged in unison.

"Up to you," they said together. Verde blinked.

"I can see why people would think you are siblings," Fon said with his usual smile.

"You mentioned you had a last minute customer," Luche asked leaning forward. "Where do you work?"

"I own a mechanic shop," Riko answered. "I'm basically the only one in town so business is good. My boyfriend helps out a lot too," Riko explained.

"Boyfriend?" Lal asked, "You aren't with Skull?"

"Oh no! I think of Cherep as a little brother!" Riko exclaimed.

"Yeah. Riko-nee feels more like a sibling to me. I don't think we could ever be comfortable if we dated," Skull explained.

The rest of the evening was filled with idle chatter between the group in between eating their food. It was shocking how well Riko got along with the other Arcobaleno. Maybe it was just that she was a quieter Skull? Either way, the arcobaleno became fast friends with the civilian girl. They would exchange various stories about their time with Skull, much to the cloud's embarrassment. Honestly! Couldn't they at least tell how awesome he was? Why did it have to only be the embarrassing things?

 **And done. I'm super happy! I got to see all the reviews I was missing! Life is good.**

 **Oh, I have a question for one of you. REN 69. In your review you asked for "Skull gets a fever and takes care of the rest of Arcobaleno". I just wanted to clarify something since I couldn't directly PM you. Do you mean Skull has a fever along with the arcobaleno and Skull takes care of them instead of himself? Or the arcobaleno take care of Skull because he has a fever? Could you please let me know? I want to be certain on which idea you wanted.**

 **Please review! Reviews are amazing! And you guys have given me such wonderful ideas that I might have to change how I pick them. I have 124 on the waiting list. My wheel can only hold 100 at a time. And that's not even counting all the chapters that will come from the miniseries where people react to Skull sleeping in weird places.**


	40. Minions

**Minions**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno meet Skull's minions***

"Skull-sama!" six voices cried as one, as hands yanked the cloud away from the arcobaleno. Skull was shoved behind two muscular figures and was being rapidly checked over by the other four. Skull could only sigh as the arcobaleno watched this all with varying degrees of shock. Aka Reborn, Lal, Colonello pulled out their guns and Fon dropped into an offensive stance.

"Who are you?" the first muscular figure demanded, glaring at the arcobaleno.

"And what were you doing with our Skull-sama?" the second continued with a matching glare. The other four were hovering around Skull as if trying to hide him from view.

"Minions! Calm down," Skull ordered. "These are my teammates from the Arcobaleno," he explained. At once, the six relaxed. They all lined up, facing Skull, and bowed deeply. The arcobaleno just watched this unfold with blank looks. At least they weren't preparing to kill the minions.

"Apologizes Skull-sama!" they yelled as one.

"Forgiven," Skull said, "Why are you here?" he asked. Skull had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

"Skull-sama! You missed the scheduled meeting. We were sent to retrieve you," the smallest minion, a girl, informed Skull. He smirked at the arcobaleno victoriously.

"I told you. I flat out told you this would happen!" he told them smugly. His smugness was a result of the earlier argument between him and the arcobaleno. Skull warned them multiple times that he had a meeting with the Carcassa famiglia. If he didn't show up then the minions would tear the city apart looking for him. Then Reborn decided to prove if Skull was telling the truth. Skull would purposely miss the meeting and stay someplace semi secluded with the rest of the Arcobaleno. If the minions found him, Skull won. If not, Reborn would tortu- I mean, train him.

"Fine. We believe you," Reborn glared at Skull. Only those who knew him as well as the arcobaleno did could tell he was pouting. Probably because he wasn't allowed to "train" Skull in fighting.

 **And done! Don't know why I thought that the idea of Skull having overprotective minions would be amusing to me but it was.**

 **REN 69, thank you for clarifying for me! It's fine that you don't speak english natively. I know people who have it as a first language and still don't understand it. Oh, and I don't mind if you want to translate it. I forgot to say that in the last chapter. Thank you for asking, I really appreciate it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews are such a great motivator and source of inspiration for me!**


	41. Seeking Comfort - Arcobaleno

**Seeking Comfort - Arcobaleno**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with Skull's first kill and an Arcobaleno cuddle pile***

In reality, the whole situation took only a few seconds. To Skull it felt like an eternity. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Just gather some information on a new famiglia in the area. So why did it end like this?

Skull and Reborn were paired up, searching the west side of the city. Lal and Colonello were in the east. Viper and Fon in the north. Verde and Luche in the south. Of course, with Skull's luck, he and Reborn stumbled upon the famiglia first. It wasn't a fun encounter. Reborn tore through the attackers with a practiced ease while Skull watched from behind him. It was only thanks to this that Skull noticed one of the attackers wasn't unconscious and was pointing a gun at Reborn, who didn't notice it. Skull didn't think. He grabbed a gun that had fallen nearby and shot the man. Reborn whirled around at the sound, just in time to see the body hit the ground. Dead.

Skull stood there, eyes wide, and frozen in shock. His arms trembled and the gun fell to the ground as Skull collapsed into a heap. His eyes never left the body. Reborn felt like cursing. Of course this would happen! Skull was a civilian! He wasn't like the other members of the Arcobaleno, who entered this world willingly or at least grew up in it. This was probably Skull's first kill.

Reborn was next to Skull in an instant, pulling the cloud to his chest, and tearing his view off the body. The cloud trembled furiously, grabbing Reborn's shirt in a death grip.

"H-he was going to k-kill you," Skull gasped out, "I-I couldn't let h-him." Reborn just pulled him closer and 'shh'ed him lightly.

"It's okay Skull. It's going to be just fine," Reborn comforted. He pulled Skull to his feet, but the kid didn't let go of Reborn. "We need to get to the meeting point," Reborn said, gently untangling Skull's hands from his shirt. He let Skull attach himself to his arm though, and led Skull back to the hotel everyone was staying in. Using his free hand, he sent a quick text to the others. They would be there when he arrived with Skull.

And Reborn wasn't disappointed. The second he opened the door he found Fon, Viper, and Luche arranging a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. The furniture in the room was being moved to the edges by Colonello and Verde, while Lal was putting a movie in the DVD player. Everyone took one look at Skull and paused what they were doing. Viper wasted no time, grabbing Skull (and Reborn by extension) and pulling him to the pillow pile. The mist wrapped him in the fluffiest blanket there was, before settling down on his left. Reborn was on his right. Fon sat in the area behind Skull and Viper, Colonello claiming the spot behind Skull and Reborn. Lal sat next to Colonello, Verde sitting next to Reborn. Luche took the spot next to Viper. All of them settled down, wrapped in their own blankets, and offering Skull as much silent comfort as they could. If he wanted to talk, they would all be there to listen. If not? Well, they would give him the support he needed anyway.

 **Wow. This took me like 4 tries before I found a beginning I was satisfied with. I hope it satisfied your need to some angst/fluff!**

 **So, I'm going to be trying something just a little bit differently now. Instead of just having all my stories randomized at once, I'm going to try and have a requested fic every 5 chapters. I seperated requested fics and mhy original ideas onto 2 different wheels. This way I can go to requested ones after 5 chapters without having to break my randomly chosen theme.**

 **Please review! I love getting reviews from everyone! They make writer's block bearable!**


	42. Crossdress

**Crossdress**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull looks good in a dress***

 _ **(Requested by**_ _ **firesword01)**_

"We have a problem," Verde told them all. "It involves the infiltration mission we agreed to do. New information has come in," he said.

"Well don't keep us waiting kora!" Colonello exclaimed. Verde pushed up his glasses.

"The person we were going to impersonate is a girl," he started.

"That's not a problem," Lal interrupted. Verde glared at her.

"The building where the meeting will take place has flame sensors to identify what type of flames each person has. The problem is that the girl has cloud flames," Verde told them. At once, everyone turned to Skull. Said cloud had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Wait here," he said, before running to his room.

"Is there any way we can fool the machine?" Reborn asked. Verde shook his head.

"Well shit," Viper summed up their thoughts perfectly. "We have to send Skull in then. There's no other choice. He's the only cloud available on short notice."

"I'm sorry, but who's Skull?" a soft voice asked from the hallway. Standing there was a girl, shoulder length blonde hair and wearing a simple purple dress. If it weren't for the flames 'she' was emitting everyone would have thought she was an imposter.

"Skull?" Fon asked in shock. Granted, shock for him was only slightly widened eyes but still. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that all of them had reputations to maintain, all their jaws would have hit the it was, Colonello's was the only one that had dropped.

"Impressed?" Skull asked, twirling in place so the dress fluttered. "Think this is a good enough disguise?"

"Since when were you a girl kora?" Colonello yelled. Skull giggled (like actually GIGGLED!) and averted his eyes shyly.

"I'm sorry Colonello senpai but I have never been a girl," he said using that soft voice from before. It certainly sounded feminin. "I'm a showman. It means I know how to act. Pretending to be a girl is easy," Skull explained. That….actually explained some things.

"Will that disguise be convincing enough though?" Viper asked. She was already filing this information away for later use.

"It should be. Nobody has ever interacted with this person, Amanda Heart, face-to-face. She has always prefered online business," Verde answered. Skull clapped his hands together happily.

"Perfect! So, which one of you is going to be my escort?" he asked. In the end, Fon was forced into the roll. It was probably for the best. He was the best at hiding his real emotions and could deal with anyone who tried to hit on Skull. 'She' was simply too cute after all.

 **And done!** **Firesword01, I hope this lived up to your expectations! Don't ask me why but I feel Skull would act like a giggly-school-girl/princess type.**

 **I look forward to hearing more ideas from everyone! I will be getting them completed a lot faster now (hopefully)!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	43. Interactions With Skull - Riko

**Interactions With Skull - Riko**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gives Riko a personal stunt show***

 _Cherep! Get over to the shop ASAP! I have a bike for you to test out! - Riko-nee_. The text had startled Skull at first, seeing as he was nearly asleep when his phone chimed, but upon reading the text Skull was wide awake. He quickly replied and shouted his goodbye to the other Arcobaleno in the manor before he made his way to Riko's shop. And man, was he glad when he got there.

"She's beautiful," Skull breathed, running his hand over the smooth metal of the bike. Riko stood behind him, radiating a mixture of pride and smugness.

"Of course she is," Riko declared, crossing her arms, "I made her after all."

"Have you tested her yet?" Skull asked.

"That's why I had you come over. Thought you'd like to be the first to give her a whirl," Riko said. Then she smirked. "I get the feeling she can take anything you can give her."

"You wanna test that?" Skull raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. "You haven't seen what I can do on a bike."

"You bet I do!" Riko declared. With the thrill of a challenge in mind, the two relocated to the area behind Riko's shop. It was a flat area with a lone hill in the middle, the ideal stunt arena only without the man made aspect. That just made it all the more fun for Skull.

"Before I take this beauty for a spin, she needs a name," Skull said.

"Your right. Hmm….Yeah I got nothing. Naming has never been my strong suit," Riko said shrugging.

"Maybe Veronica?" Skull suggested. Riko looked thoughtful.

"That means victory bearer. I think it fits," she smiled.

"Wait it does? Huh. Learn something new every day," Skull mused.

"Okay, so the bike has been named Veronica. I'll paint that on later. Now come on! I wanna see how she does!" Riko practically shoved Skull towards the newly named bike. He laughed and got on. Once he had his helmet securely on his head (standard safety people! Always wear a helmet!) he was off. A few laps around the area gave Skull a good idea of how Veronica worked, which was beautifully, he might add. Skull smirked. Now for the real fun.

Jumps. Flips. Landings. Veronica took each one with ease. She truly was a bearer of victory for anyone who used a bike in competitions. Skull pulled off the slightly more complicated stunts and smiled as Veronica practically purred underneath him.

"That was awesome!" Riko yelled happily, running up to where Skull parked after his 'little' show.

"She's amazing! There was practically no tension or resistance at all!" Skull told her excitedly. The two fangirled over the bike for some time afterwards, having moved the bike back into Riko's garage, where Riko worked on putting on the decal as they talked. Her name in white, outlined with purple and next to a purple skull with a bow on it in pink. It wasn't until Skull got a text from Reborn that they noticed it was starting to get late. Skull bid his goodbyes to Riko since he needed to get back to the manor before a search party was sent out.

"Ah! Cherep wait!" Riko called after him. She tossed him something, which he caught easily. "Veronica is all yours. Take care of my girl okay!" she declared. Skull laughed happily.

"I will! She's too amazing to let go," Skull told Riko seriously. Both were smiling as Skull drove his new bike back to the arcobaleno manor. He couldn't wait to show her off.

 **And done! I have no idea what I'm doing! But it's working so…yeah.**

 **Anyway, I looked up a bunch of italian girl names and I thought the name Veronica seemed to fit best for Skull's stunt work. In actuality, I just could not think of a good name off the top of my head so I used my secret weapon. Google. I went through the whole list before I found one with a good meaning that I liked.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	44. The Pranks Of Skull - Camels

**The Pranks Of Skull - Camels**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with plastic camels***

"WHAT THE HELL! Kora!" Colonello's shout echoed throughout the Arcobaleno manor. Everyone turned their head towards the sound in confusion. Well, two of them weren't confused but nobody had to know that.

Colonello stormed into the dining room, looking at everyone darkly. "Can ANYONE explain why my room is filled with plastic camels kora?" he glared at them, showing the camels he was currently strangling.

"What are you talking about Colonello?" Lal asked raising an eyebrow at her student.

"I'm talking about the fact that I went into my room and these _things_ were everywhere," Colonello glared.

"Well, I can say the culprit wasn't me or Skull. We were in town most of the day," Fon stated. "We were getting some things for Lichi and Oodako and turned it into a shopping trip," Fon explained. Skull nodded along.

"I can show you the receipts if you want," Skull offered. Colonello studied them for a moment before nodding. He turned his gaze onto the other Arcobaleno darkly. All of them gave their own reasons as to why they didn't put the camels in his room but it didn't seem like he believed them. Finally having enough, Lal dragged Colonello into his seat and ordered him to just give up.

"I will find out who did it eventually kora," Colonello muttered. After that, the topic was dropped and dinner resumed.

Fon and Skull exchanged a discreet high-five under the table. Once again, neither lied as to where they were and what they were doing. They did in fact go shopping in town. It's just, while there, Skull bought a single plastic camel (on a separate receipt) and when they got back to the manor he used his cloud flames to multiply the single camel into a couple hundred camels. Fon's storm flames were used to make sure there wasn't any residue flames that Colonello could use to find the culprit. They set up the camel in Colonello's room under the guise of putting away the stuff they bought. Fon separated the bags depending on who they belonged to while Skull propaged the camels. Skull took both piles of bags into the respective owner's room while Fon made it impossible to trace the flame residue back to them. Then both made their way to dinner to await the chaos.

 **And done! Four in one day! The muse has smiled upon me today! Whoop!**

 **Okay, so the inspiration for the camel was actually from something I saw while on iFunny. It mentioned something about why would you play harmful or humiliating pranks on someone when you can confuse the hell out of them by leaving tiny plastic camels everywhere. So yeah, that one picture I saw months ago stuck in my head for this idea.**

 **Please continue to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	45. Angry Bouquet

**Angry Bouquet**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull demonstrates his knowledge of the flower language***

"Colonello-senpai? Who exactly did you piss off?" Skull asked looking at the flowers sitting innocently on the table with a raised eyebrow. He had walked into the dining room for dinner and froze, staring at the flowers with an unreadable face before bursting out laughing. Naturally, his sudden laughter had everyone staring at him like he had gone crazy. Maybe he was crazy but the whole situation just seemed funny to him.

"What are you talking about kora?" Colonello demanded. The rain was happy he got flowers (think they were from Lal) and didn't like being laughed at.

"Senpai...Do you even know what those flowers mean?" Skull looked amused. Colonello shook his head, along with most of the other arcobaleno. Reborn and Viper were trying to hold in their amusement. Skull sighed.

"Okay, firstly you have Geranium, which means foolishness and stupidity," Skull started point to the flower in question. "Then there's Oleander which means beware," Skull said.

"Okay, I'm beginning to agree with Skull. Who did you tick off?" Lal asked. Colonello looked at her with some relief that she wasn't the one who sent the mean bouquet.

"These last four are the most aggressive. Rhododendron. That person is out to get you. Orange Lilies are basically hatred. They come the closest to saying 'I hope you get mauled by a tiger'," Skull paused as Colonello winced, "Monkshood. It's the most straightforward way to tell someone to watch their back and never eat anything that didn't come from a sealed container," Colonello looked at his plate of dinner with a slight amount of fear. Verde looked close to laughing, along with Reborn and Viper. "This last one is Tansy. It's the gentlemanly way to declare war on your enemies."

At the word gentlemanly all eyes had turned to Reborn. The hitman was radiating smugness as he stared at Colonello. It became obvious that he was the culprit for the flowers.

"You have now been warned," was the only thing Reborn said before tilting his fedora down and taking a bite out of dinner. Skull had this feeling that the next few days were going to be very….eventful. Looking around at the other arcobaleno, he knew he wasn't the only one making plans to get out of the way.

 **And done! I like the idea of being passive aggressive and sending someone a bouquet of insulting flowers. It took me awhile to find a website that my school would allow me to get on so I could research this so I make no promises as to if these are 100% accurate or not.**

 **Please review! I'm still taking requests so if you have any just let me know!**


	46. Babysit

**Babysit**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull babysits***

Skull should have just ignored the call from Riko asking him to babysit her friend's kids for a few hours. But noo! He had to answer it! She said it would be easy! These two hellions were anything but easy to take care of. That might be a little harsh but Skull was at his wit's end. He was just happy when the crying stopped and he got both babies to sleep. You read that right. Babies. Eleven month old, twin, smelly, hyperactive baby boys. Luka and Landon were their names.

Skull had to keep them from getting into something they weren't supposed to which was eventful. When he stopped Luka from pulling the lamp onto his head, it started a round of crying for Luka. Landon didn't like that his twin was crying and started crying too. It took everything Skull had not to start crying with them. Now though, both boys were asleep (cried themselves to sleep) in their portable crib. The best part though? Riko was back and she could deal with them.

She had thanked Skull with a hug and a box of cookies. After giving her his report Skull almost ran from the house, saying he had to get back to his friends soon. Riko looked confused but Skull couldn't find it in himself to care at that point. His nerves were frayed and the only thing he wanted to do was lock himself in his room. He wanted to forget these last few hours ever happened. It was just too much for his nerves to handel.

 **And done! Yeah….I wasn't actually sure how I was going to write this one. I've babysat before but there were only two babies. They were mostly well behaved though. The younger one was 4 months old and the older one was 11 months. The worst children were a 5 year old girl and a three year old boy. They were the siblings to the 11 month old. Anyway, I just kinda combined some of my expereance as an assistant babysitter for this chapter.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better!**

 **Please review! I love hearing all the ideas you have.**


	47. Casual

**Casual**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull wears something other than his bike suit***

Skull stumbled sleepily through the living room and into the kitchen, unaware of the chaotic thoughts he just caused the arcobaleno. The reason for the chaos? Sweatpants and a hoodie. More specifically, Skull wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Viper was the first to react, moving to the kitchen to confirm what she just saw. Sure enough, Skull was staring at the coffee pot and blinking slowly. He hardly looked like his usual self. Instead of a skin tight leather biking suit, Skull was wearing baggy clothes consisting of black sweatpants and a gray hoodie. Gone was his usual makeup and piercings.

"Skull?" Fon asked from behind Viper. Skull turned around to see all the arcobaleno had gathered in the kitchen behind him. A hand waved lazily in greeting.

"Morning," Skull said to them. His attention returned to the coffee pot as it beeped.

"What are you wearing kora?" Colonello asked in confusion.

"Clothes?" Skull responded tilting his head.

"We've never seen you in anything other than your biking suit," Lal explained.

"Ahh. Well, today is our day off right? Absolutely no missions will be taken unless something explodes?" Skull questioned. At Verde's nod, he continued "So I didn't really see the point in changing. These are super comfy and warm," Skull seemed to nuzzle into his hoodie, holding his steaming mug of coffee close. Reborn made an 'ah' sound at the explanation. He forgot that Skull hated being cold.

"How come you've never worn them before? Even Reborn has worn casual clothes around here," Fon asked not unkindly.

"I only just got these," Skull motioned to his outfit, "a couple days ago. When Riko dragged me shopping," Skull explained.

"Wait. Until a few days ago, you've only had your biking outfit as clothes?" Viper asked. Skull nodded.

"You realize we have to drag you shopping more right?" Lal asked. Skull's eyes widened in fear.

"NO!I am not going through that again!" he shouted, "I don't care if I get more clothes but there is no way I am going to get them in person," Skull emphasised his point by shaking his head furiously. The other arcobaleno were left curious as Skull retreated to the living room, curling up on the armchair he claimed as his.

 **Done! Okay, before you ask, it has already been requested that Skull goes shopping with Riko. Since I was trying to think of some reason for new clothes I just decided to tie it in there. Look forward for that chapter!**

 **Please continue to Review and Request! Speaking of, the next chapter will be a requested one~!**


	48. Birthdays - Aria

**Birthdays - Aria**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with Aria's birthday***

 _ **(Requested by LovelySakura777)**_

Aria wasn't quite expecting to see Skull in her room when she returned from showering. He didn't notice her at first, too busy putting a box on her desk and talking to a man with blonde hair. Aria vaguely recognized him from her visions of the future. She only saw small glimpses of him, protecting her future daughter. Looking at him now though, Aria thought the man looked...lost. Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, the man looked up and stared at Aria silently. Skull still hadn't noticed her, instead taking the man's silence for another meaning.

"Hey Gamma, it's going to be fine. I've known Aria since she was born. Trust me, she'll love having you around," Skull told the man, Gamma, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gamma shook his head, pointing at Aria silently. Skull whirled around and finally saw her standing there.

"Hi Skull-nii," Aria greated with a small wave.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Aria!" Skull replied hugging her tightly. "I really wish I could stay but I have to get back to the Carcassa soon. I wanted to drop off your cake and present first," Skull explained, letting her go to motion to the box on her desk and Gamma.

"Skull-nii?" Aria said looking at Gamma. Skull seemed to pick up on her unasked question.

"I found Gamma a few weeks ago. He was being held prisoner by the (insert name here) famiglia. Call it intuition but I thought he'd thrive with you," Skull explained. Aria had no idea how she could help this poor man, but she knew he would heal eventually.

"Hello Gamma," Aria said to the man with a soft smile, "My name is Aria. It's nice to meet you," Aria said, holding her hand out to him. He bowed, planting a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's my honor to serve you Lady Aria," he said. Skull laughed at the scene.

"Take care of each other! Happy birthday again," Skull said, waving goodbye and jumping out the window. The spent the next few hours enjoying the red velvet birthday cake and getting to know each other.

Many years from now, he would tell the story of how he met Aria to Yuni. "A cloud freed me and brought me to her as a birthday present," he would start the story as he tucked the young girl into bed. It was easily Yuni's favorite story.

 **Whoop! It's done! LovelySakura777, I am going to be doing a separate chapter for each of the arcobaleno. I hope you enjoy them!**

 **Okay so here's a random thing that happened today. It was storming while I was in french class. We were trying to read a book about pirates as a class. Anyway, my teacher was having us translate the story. The sentence we were on said "He gently caressed her arm" in english. The funny part is that arm is called "bras" in french. A classmate of mine yelled out "He caresses her bra" really loudly. As soon as she stopped talking a lightning bolt struck super close to our school. It was super loud and completely unexpected, seeing as how everyone jumped and several people screamed. I know it was just awesome timing but it's still funny. The end of the random thing that happened to me today.**

 **Please review! Reviews are amazing!**


	49. Candy Crush

**Candy Crush**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is a candy crush champion***

"You fucker! Die you stupid chocolate kora!" Colonello screamed at his phone, tapping it angrily. Skull blinked from his place in the doorway. At first, the cloud thought Colonello was yelling at him just for entering the room until Colonello yelled about chocolate. Skull was almost afraid to ask what was wrong. Luckily, he was saved by Verde appearing out of nowhere.

"He has been trying to beat a specific level of candy crush. The chocolate spawners keep taking away the pieces he needs to win. He's been at it all week," Verde said.

"Wow. What level is he on?" Skull asked curiously.

"Apparently, level 147," Verde answered. Skull raised an eyebrow while Colonello growled at his phone, having lost again.

"That low? Man, Colonello-senpai must not be good at this game," Skull said. Colonello, having hear him, snapped his head up and glared at Skull.

"Fine! You play it then kora!" he got up and shoved the phone into Skull's hand.

"What do I get if I win senpai?" Skull challenged.

"If you beat that level without dying once, I will….dye Reborn's hair pink," Colonello declared.

"No you won't," Reborn said walking into the room with Fon and Viper. Colonello glared at Reborn before looking conflicted.

"Fine….I'll do...Umm….I'll do a polar plunge in any location you chose," Colonello said.

"Add in a cinnamon challenge and you have a deal," Skull said.

"Fine. But only _if_ you beat the level without dying kora!" Colonello told him. Skull smirked.

"Challenge accepted," the cloud stated. The arcobaleno gathered around the couch, eager to see if Skull could win, although they had to wait a few minutes because Colonello was out of lives. Skull won easily and without any boosters. Skull swiped and matched candies left and right, the deep narrator voice almost non-stop saying things like 'sweet' and 'delicious'. It took ten minutes overall before the level was completed and Colonello was frozen in shock.

"H-how?" the rain asked numbly. Skull simply smirked, pulling out his own phone and pulling up the candy crush app. He handed the phone to Lal.

"Level 1278!" she shouted in shock. Colonello snatched the phone from her and started frantically scrolling.

"All of the levels were passed on the first try," Viper observed from behind Colonello.

"Yep," Skull confirmed. "I haven't been able to play in a couple months though," he said. Colonello was in shock.

"And Colonello still has to hold up his end of the bargain," Reborn announced. That was all it took for Colonello's brain to shut down, the rain collapsing on the couch and muttering to himself darkly. Fon was nice enough to get the phone back for Skull.

 **And done! I was playing candy crush when I thought of this idea. Fair warning, I just thought of random number. I have no idea if there are that many levels (although I kinda expect it) or if level 147 has the chocolate spawners. I think it would be cool to have a chocolate spawner but I feel like I would get sick of chocolate after so long.**

 **Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing them so please continue to review and request!**


	50. Proof Of An Immortal - Tsuna

**Proof Of An Immortal - Tsuna**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with an assassination attempt gone wrong***

Tsuna was in a meeting with the arcobaleno when it happened. It was pure chance that Reborn kicked Skull across the room when the trigger was pulled. Tsuna knew this simply because Reborn looked just as surprised as everyone else when blood suddenly covered Tsuna and Verde as Skull hit the ground, unmoving. It only took a second for Colonello to see the sniper through the window. The barrel of the gun was pointing directly at Tsuna. Skull had blocked the bullet when he flew in the way.

"Permission to _teach_ our would be sniper a lesson?" Reborn asked darkly, already holding Leon in gun form. At Tsuna's nod, Reborn took off with Colonello and Lal.

Verde was staring at his watch. "He's taking a lot longer than normal," the scientist said as Fon and Viper sat Skull's body against the wall.

"It looks like the bullet did quite a bit of internal damage," Fon told him.

"Aren't you upset?" Tsuna asked, causing the three of them to look at him. Each one had amusement dancing in their eyes.

"It's not the first time Skull has died for us," Viper said. "Any more information is going to cost you."

"I'm surprised you are taking this so well," Fon said. Tsuna looked down.

"Oh I'm freaking out right now. But Reborn will put me through hell if I let it affect my ability to be a boss," Tsuna explained clenching his hands tightly. "I can almost guarantee I will freak out as soon as I am back in my room or office."

"That's certainly one way to think about it," Fon replied blinking.

"You don't have to worry. Skull is immortal. He's been through a lot worse than a single bullet wound," Verde replied. His glasses glinted ominously. It was about that time when Skull coughed and startled Tsuna, who was still trying to digest the new information.

"HIEEE!" the sky yelled jumping away from Skull. He ended up behind an amused Viper.

"Dame-Tsuna. I heard you scream from outside. Do we need to review our lessons?" Reborn asked as he walked into the room. Lal and Colonello followed behind, Colonello dragging the unconscious sniper by the foot. Tsuna frantically shook his head no at Reborn. Skull groaned in pain, drawing the attention back to him.

"Seriously senpai? Did you just kick me to death?" Skull asked rubbing his stomach with his hand.

"You were shot by this idiot," Lal answered, preventing Reborn from shooting Skull.

"He was trying to assassinate Tsuna kora. You got in the way kora," Colonello explained.

"Glad I could help," Skull sweatdropped.

 **Done! So I'm happy. In my english class we have to do a project over the course of ten weeks. I convinced my teacher to let me use this story as my project. Seeing as how it's the only thing I feel like I can keep interested in. Thankfully, we were allowed to chose our projects anyway. My only real problem with using as my project is that it's blocked at school and I have to give a "Ted Talk" about it to my class. I literally only talk to two people in there.**

 **Please review! You cannot believe how happy I am when I get a notification for it during class.**


	51. Proof Of An Immortal - Gokudera

**Proof Of An Immortal - Gokudera**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is blown up***

Skull only had a moment to make his move, throwing Gokudera out the window just before the explosion went off. Gokudera was lucky, having landed in the pool, which protected him from the flames. Skull wasn't so lucky. He was only a few seconds behind Gokudera, but those few seconds caused him to be caught up in the explosion. It was a burned and mangled corpse that landed a mere six inches from the edge of the pool. Gokudera, after he had climbed out of the pool and saw it, didn't doubt that the charred body was Skull's. The burnt remains of his biking suit gave it away. Gokudera feared the reaction from Tsuna and Reborn when they found out. Tsuna would be upset and Reborn would probably kill him. Gokudera has seen how overprotective the tutor was of Skull. It wasn't pretty.

Gokudera was just turning around, ready to leave and deliver the bad news, when the area was covered in bright purple flames. The sheer intensity of the flames blinded Gokudera for a moment. When he was finally able to see again, he saw Skull standing up. His clothes were still destroyed, however Gokudera couldn't see a single cut or burn on him. If it weren't for the clothes (and the fact that he saw the corpse), Gokudera might've thought that Skull had avoided the explosion entirely.

"UMA!" Gokudera shouted excitedly. That was the only possible explanation at this point.

"Uma?! Where?!" Skull shouted back, looking around with enthusiasm.

"You! You're an UMA!" Gokudera pointed at Skull. This declaration led into a 'heated' argument.

"I'm not an UMA!"

"You have to be!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Then how do you explain what just happened?!"  
"I'm immortal!"  
"Then you have to be an UMA!"

Needless to say….this went on for several hours.

 **I'm going to be completely honest here and say I could not think of anything for this chapter. It took me forever to think of an idea, let alone write it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

 **Please review! Reviews give fuel to the author. The author gives this story chapters. Chapters make you guys happy. You guys being happy leaves reviews. It's a never ending cycle!**


	52. Proof Of An Immortal - Belphegor

**Proof Of An Immortal - Belphegor**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Belphegor gets a new pin cushion***

"Ushishishi. The prince has decided you will become his new toy," Belphegor laughed from his perch on the table, looking at Skull. Said cloud currently had knives sticking out all over his body and was glaring at Bel. Blood was covering the floor. Literally. It was an inch deep.

The sadistic prince has been stabbing Skull with his knives repeatedly for the last three hours. Constantly killing him, waiting for Skull to come back, and then killing him again. It started as an accidental discovery. Bel got annoyed with Skull and threw a knife at him. The knife landed between his eyes since Skull was too slow at dodging. Then a few seconds after Skull was "dead" he got up and threw the knife back at Bel while yelling. Naturally, the prince was curious. That brings us to now.

Viper, or Mammon, had floated into the room. She took one look at what was happening, sighed deeply, and decided to save Skull.

"Bel. You can't have him. Our budget can't afford the cost of cleaning. Which you will need to pay for to get rid of this mess. Not to mention Skull is very high maintenance," Viper said. Skull cheered internally as Bel pouted.

"Fine. If Mammy says so the Prince won't keep his new toy," Bel sighed. In one graceful motion he jumped off the counter and out into the hallway, completely missing the pool of blood. Skull began the long process of removing all the knives from his person, with Viper helping after he died from blood loss (again) and getting the knives out of his back.

"Thanks so much Viper! I promise I'll make you some strawberry cake!" Skull promised before fleeing the Varia manor. Viper smirked to herself at the promise of her favorite food.

 **Yes. I believe 100% that Belphegor would enjoy killing an immortal. Although I pity the people who have to clean up after him. I certainly wouldn't want that job.**

 **Next chapter will be a requested one! Hope it lives up to whoever's expectation!**

 **Please Review! Still taking requests as well!**


	53. Drunk Skull 1

**Drunk Skull 1**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets drunk and acts like a normal cloud***

 _ **(Requested by 1deapool101)**_

"Why did we think this was a good idea?!" Lal yelled to the others as she ran as fast as she could from an angry Skull.

"We obviously weren't thinking!" Verde yelled back, dodging the flame laced projectile (a brick) thrown at him.

"He's catching up!" Fon yelled, a tinge of fear in his normally calm voice. Reborn yanked Viper out of the path of a flame covered lamp. The reason they were running away from Skull? He was drunk. It started out calm enough. He just got really giddy and affectionate. But then Colonello, in his own drunken state, tried to claim Lal as his girl. That was when Skull went on a warpath. He started attacking them, yelling that he was the only one allowed to claim them. It seemed that he couldn't recognize them at this point. Well...recognize them as friends not foes. Colonello was the first to fall to the cloud's rage. His sacrifice gave the rest of the Arcobaleno the chance to escape themselves.

"HOLY SHIT! Where did he get a chainsaw?!" Reborn screamed uncharacteristically. Sure enough, a quick glance showed Skull now held a chainsaw as he chased them around the manor. They rounded a corner and ducked into the nearest room. Viper used her illusions to make the door invisible from the hallway. Each held their breath as Skull prowled past their hiding place.

"How about we swear to never let Skull have alcohol again?" Fon whispered after several minutes had passed.

"Agreed," the other four whispered back.

 **And done. Sorry it's short but I ran out of ideas. 1deapool101, I hope you are satisfied with this chapter! I've had other requests for how Skull acts when drunk and I'll be doing them in future chapters. Let's just say he's the unpredictable drunk. Nobody knows how he will act.**

 **So guess what? I have the urge to watch the Dragon Ball series….Again. Let's see how far I get before another fandom distracts me! Funnily enough, Dragon Ball is the only series I can get my dad to watch. Sadly, he always calls it Yu-Gi-Oh. It's saddening isn't it?**

 **Please continue to review! I love hearing them!**


	54. Rich

**Rich**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is super rich***

 _ **(Requested by**_ _ **SovietAxelus)**_

"Hey Viper. Can you help me?" Skull asked the mist, holding a stack of papers in his hand. "I don't have the slightest clue how to balance accounts," Skull explained.

"You will have to pay me," Viper replied, taking the papers from Skull. She looked over the papers and her eyes widened under the hood. "H-how do you have so much money?" she exclaimed in shock. Skull blinked.

"Well...I was bored and invested in a few random things last year. I recently checked the address where the mail was supposed to go and found those papers. I can't really understand half of what it's about," Skull explained. Viper stared at him in disbelief. Was Skull seriously that lucky?! Actually….this explained a few things. Skull never complained about Viper charging him high prices and always paid her the right amount, no matter how high.

"I'll manage your accounts for a share of the profit," Viper told him. Skull blinked.

"I'm fine with that. How much do you want?" Skull asked. Viper smiled softly under her hood. Skull was so innocent.

"Ten percent of all future profits," Viper said. Skull blinked in confusion.

"That seems a little low," Skull said thoughtfully. "How about forty percent?"

"That's too much. Twenty is the highest I'll take," Viper said in disbelief. Skull seriously didn't have the slightest idea how much money he was offering her did he?

"Fine. You can have twenty percent. I still feel like that's way too little though," Skull pouted.

"Good boy. Now run along. I have to get started on this," Viper said, shooing Skull away. "Go play with Reborn," she said. Skull shrugged and left Viper to her work.

 **And done.** **SovietAxelus I realize that you wanted Skull to own a multi-billion dollar company but I couldn't think of anything for that. I hope you enjoyed this version instead though! This was supposed to be on the separate list for requests but I miss labeled this so...oops? Bonus request fic I guess.**

 **Please continue to review! I love hearing what you have to say!**


	55. Interactions With Skull - Hibari

**Interactions With Skull - Hibari**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull and Hibari nap***

If anyone were to go on the roof they would be forever shocked at what they saw. Granted, not many went up there anyway since that was where Hibari usually hung out. However, if by chance they accidentally wandered up there or they were some of the few students who were fearless (or stupid) enough to go up there anyway (Tsuna's group), they would be treated to a once in a lifetime sight.

Hibari was laying on his back in the evening sun. The wind gently ruffled his clothes. That wasn't very different from normal. Neither was the small yellow figure of Hibird curled up on his chest. What was so surprising was the second cloud curled up against Hibari. Skull was tucked into Hibari's side, a result of the younger cloud's possessive tendencies. Now don't misunderstand me. These two are not in a relationship beyond a minor tutor and student one.

Both were tired after training (trying to kill each other) and were taking a break to watch the clouds when they fell asleep. Seeing as it wasn't as warm as it could have been, and the wind made it a little colder, Skull sought out the heat source he could sense close by. Hibari didn't protest the added warmth when Skull curled into his side. Both continued to nap the afternoon away, Hibird joining the pile a few minutes later.

 **Done? I think. I really had no clue what I was doing on this chapter. Hope it was to your satisfaction!**

 **I meant to post yesterday but never ended up on my computer when I got home. I became distracted by my sweet kitty. Oh well. You got the chapters today.**

 **Please review! Reviews are wonderful! …...I really need new ways to say that.**


	56. Interactions With Skull - Dino

**Interactions With Skull - Dino**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull corrupts Dino with anime***

"You seriously remind me of a male Lucy," Skull said out of the blue. He had spent the last several minutes staring at Reborn's new student and it was beginning to freak him out. However, that certainly wasn't what Dino was expecting Skull to say.

"Huh?" Dino asked.

"You remind me of Lucy. Except not a girl," Skull explained. Reborn sighed, obviously understanding something Dino didn't. "You have blonde hair. You fight with a whip. You are kinda useless in a fight too," Skull counted off his fingers. Dino felt a stab of some unknown emotion. Reborn laughed loudly, startling Dino.

"I can see him as Lucy," Reborn said once his laughter dissolved into chuckles.

"I'm sorry but, who's Lucy?" Dino asked. Skull gasped in horror and Reborn smirked at Dino.

"You poor uneducated child!" Skull exclaimed, grabbing Dino's arm and dragging him to a nearby room, "We have to fix you. Reborn! Get the stuff!" Skull directed the last part to the hitman.

"Don't order me around," Reborn replied as he went to get the stuff anyway. He had a feeling this would be highly amusing.

A few hours later Reborn was proven right. Skull had shown Dino an anime called "Fairy Tail" and pointed out all the ways he thought Dino was similar to Lucy. Needless to say...Dino wasn't feeling his masculinity at the moment. Granted, he was only in season 1. Maybe by the end of the series Dino will be happy with the comparison.

"What the hell!?" Dino shouted, covering his eyes. "What happened to her clothes!?"

Skull patted him on the back comfortingly. "Yeah...that happens like once an arc," Skull told him. Reborn took pictures of his student's face while planning the future lessons. Now how could he use this experience to tutor (traumatize) Dino? Maybe bribing him with future episodes if his dame student actually improved? Yeah. That could work.

 **Done! Yes, Skull did corrupt Dino with anime. I'm not sure how well he compares to Lucy but she was the first person I thought of that even remotely came close. Hope this chapter satisfied you!**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I still get shocked when I get so many reviews after I just updated. It's awesome how much everyone likes this story.**


	57. Interactions With Skull - Kyoko

**Interactions With Skull - Kyoko**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Kyoko wants cake***

Tsuna certainly wasn't expecting Skull to barge into his classroom. The cloud charged into the class, holding a white box, and looking around frantically.

"Kyoko! I brought the cake!" Skull yelled, spotting said girl. Kyoko gasped happily and ran to meet Skull.

"That's amazing! What type is it this time?" Kyoko asked happily.

"Strawberry shortcake with a chocolate filling," Skull answered, handing the box to Kyoko. The girl immediately took a bite of the cake.

"It's so good," Kyoko practically melted at the taste.

"Glad you like it! I'll send you the next one soon!" Skull waved. Dodging the teacher, he ran out the door and slammed it shut behind him. The rest of the class was stunned except for Hana. Hana was given a fork by Kyoko and both girls dug into the cake in front of them, sitting aside a couple pieces for Haru. Tsuna sighed, wondering when this type of chaos became normal to him.

 **Done! Sorry if it's short but I seriously could not think of any reason Skull and Kyoko would interact with each other. And on that note, Dang. Three Interactions with Skull in a row.**

 **Next chapter will be a requested one! Remember, I am still taking ideas. I might not be able to do them if it involves something I don't know. EX, a fandom or something I don't know. If that is the case I will try to tell you if I can or cannot. I will take all kinds of ideas but if I don't know what I am writing about I can't write it for you. Just keep that in mind okay guys?**

 **Please review!**


	58. Flame Vampire AU

**Flame Vampire AU**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets his flames by taking flames from others***

 _ **(Requested by Remzal Von Enili)**_

Skull was on the verge of passing out when the arcobaleno appeared. He sat in the corner of the room farthest from the door. The cloud knew he was almost out of flames and there was nothing he could do. Anybody that he might have been okay with stealing flames from was already taken care off. The only other people in the building was his fellow arcobaleno. Skull didn't want to take their flames. He cared about them and didn't want to accidentally hurt them. Reborn started to approach Skull but was stopped by Skull's growl.

"Stay away," Skull growled out, holding his stomach in pain. His flames could sense the "fresh blood" so to speak and was screaming at him to feast on the flames before him. Skull was barely holding himself back.

"Skull, we need to get out of here," Fon started gently. The storm moved to stand by Reborn but didn't get any closer. "If you are injured we can help."

"Not injured. Go away," Skull replied, causing the arcobaleno to exchange worried looks.

"Skull," Colonello started to speak but was cut off by Skull.

"I'll catch up with you. I don't want to hurt you so please just go," Skull felt the tears well up in his eyes from the pain in his core.

"What is wrong Skull?" Viper asked seeing as none of them moved away. Skull stubbornly shook his head. "We can't help if we don't know what's wrong," the mist said calmly.

"No matter what you say we will help you kora. We aren't going to leave kora," Colonello stated. Skull continued to shake his head.

"I can't. I can't. Not to you guys. I don't want to hurt you," Skull muttered, curling into himself. His core was screaming at him, begging for more flames but Skull continued to resist. It was Colonello stepping past Reborn and Fon that caused Skull's control to break. Skull surrendered to his instincts, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into Colonello's shoulder, and sucking. Hard.

Colonello let out a surprised gasp, feeling his flames being pulled from him. It was an odd feeling. Kinda like drinking water after eating a really strong mint, only it started in his stomach, his flame core, and moved to where Skull was currently eating his shoulder. It was almost as if Skull was trying to eat his flames.

Skull's fingers dug into Colonello's arms before the cloud roughly pushed him away and retreated back to his corner. Skull curled in on himself, tears falling softly as Colonello fell into the awaiting arms of Verde and Lal.

"I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't help it. I swear I didn't want to do it. Not to you. Not to any of you. I'm sorry. So sorry," Skull muttered to himself. His core had stopped hurting but he felt even worse than before. He never wanted to hurt his friends. Never wanted them to know about his own personal curse. That he couldn't recharge his flames with a little rest. He had to recharge his flames by stealing them from others. Draining their flames to replenish his own. He wasn't better than a vampire. Except, instead of drinking blood, he drank flames. It was also why he was immortal. The curse wouldn't let him die. No matter what he tried, it never worked.

A sharp pain in the back of his head sent him into the world of unconsciousness and when he woke up, he was in the designated "medical room" of the arcobaleno mansion. Skull blinked slowly at the ceiling.

"He's awake kora!" Colonello exclaimed from his left. Skull turned his head to look at him, then looked away with guilt. He saw the bandages wrapped around the rain's shoulder and neck.

"Don't pull that face lackey," Reborn said, flicking Skull's forehead lightly. Skull blinked up at him in confusion, then looked around. All the other arcobaleno were standing around the bed Skull was in. Skull had so many questions but couldn't bring himself to speak, or even look at any of them. Instead he just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"After Reborn knocked you out we carried you here," Fon broke the silence, speaking softly. "You've been unconscious for six days," Fon explained.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Reborn asked.

"Why did you bring me back?" Skull asked. His voice never went higher than a whisper. He just didn't have the energy for it.

"Why wouldn't we kora?" Colonello answered, smiling down at Skull.

"You don't….hate me?" Skull hated how broken he sounded. He was so weak.

"Of course not Skull," Lal said, a hand brushing the hair away from Skull's face. "None of us could ever hate you," she told him, tilting his head and making sure he looked at her while she said this.

"But…" Skull started to protest.

"You having a weird curse making you a flame vampire means nothing to us. We can easily adapt and help you out when you need it. Nothing has changed. You are still Skull. Our cloud," Viper told him bluntly. Skull must have looked confused because Verde spoke up.

"Before Reborn knocked you out you were talking to yourself. You basically answered most of the basic questions but it didn't seem like you realized you were saying anything. This new curse sounds most peculiar. I hope you don't mind me asking but it sounds like a fascinating subject to study. I have never heard of one replenishing flames by biting another," Verde spoke in his mad scientist mode, causing Skull to blink slowly.

"Umm...I don't actually have to bite the person to do it," Skull said sheepishly. Verde looked at him, silently demanding an explanation. A glance around showed everyone looking at him curiously too. Colonello most of all. "I can get the flames by um…basically kissing someone...Mostly so I don't have to taste blood all the time," Skull awkwardly explained.

"We'll figure something out," Reborn said making a face.

"You don't have to!" Skull exclaimed frantically, "I can just do what I've always done. I don't want to make you do anything!"

"You aren't making us do anything kora. We're family. We want to help you kora," Colonello said smiling at Skull softly. Skull was stunned. The words were so simple but they meant so much to him. They meant he was loved. Something Skull hasn't felt like in a very, very long time.

 **Yay! I'm done! I'm actually really proud of this one. I hope you like it too, Remzal Von Enili. And everyone else as well!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and requested ideas. They make me super happy *insert anime sparkles and smile here***

 **Oh! I've made it to season 2 of DBZ. Considering its only been a few days since I started and I've had to deal with school too it's pretty decent progress. Not as good as it could have been but pretty good.**

 **Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews! And I will always be willing to accept requests, although it is randomized so I am not sure when it will be chosen. It could be directly after you requested it or it could take a while but I promise I will get to it eventually. That's why I am doing a requested fic every 5 chapters.**


	59. Stalking

**Stalking**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno stalk Skull***

 _Set before the events of Complicated Job Description._

"Okay does anyone know who the chick is that Skull's all dopey about kora?!" Colonello exclaimed, grabbing at his hair. All of them have been curious as to who this girl was ever since they helped Skull find a present for her. But they couldn't find anything! It was driving them all crazy, although some would never admit it.

"I overheard Skull talking to someone on the phone. I couldn't tell what she was saying but based on Skull's side of the conversation, they were making plans to meet up tomorrow," Fon chimed in, smiling softly. Everyone could pick up on the underlying sadism hidden underneath. Honestly, it was as if Fon enjoyed chaos more than Reborn.

"Ugh! I wanna know who this mysterious chick is!" Verde uncharacteristically exclaimed, banging his head against the table. The lack of information was starting to get to him.

"Then we just need to follow the lackey," Reborn said, speaking for the first time since the 'meeting' started. "We can use disguises or Viper's illusions to stalk Skull. It's no different than your average information gathering mission," Reborn explained. Everyone thought about this idea for a moment before nodding. They spent the next couple hours hashing out the details.

By the next morning, when Skull told them all he would be hanging out in town, they had a foolproof plan. It was child's play to follow Skull throughout the small town. Viper cloaked herself in her flames, making her invisible. Reborn just went as is and blended in with the crowds or shadows. Colonello and Lal disguised themselves as a teenage couple, much to Colonello's delight. Verde was using the cameras to keep track of Skull while he stayed in a hidden base somewhere in town. Fon, much like Reborn, didn't do anything to disguise himself and merely followed at a distance. Skull never suspected they were following him.

They all watched intently as Skull greeted a girl with dark purple hair and joked around with her. There seemed to be an ease between them that rarely happened between the arcobaleno. Needless to say, most of them were jealous of the girl. They wanted Skull to be that relaxed around them! The group followed Skull to a small cafe, where the two took a seat near the back of the shop.

"Isn't that the place you usually get your coffee from Reborn?" Viper asked through the comms.

"Yeah," Reborn confirmed.

"We need to get inside. I want to hear what they are talking about," Verde said. There was a pause before Colonello answered.

"Leave it to us," the rain said. He grabbed Lal's hand and pulled her towards the cafe. Everyone could hear the muttered threats she was giving Colonello although she allowed herself to be dragged along. They entered the cafe and were greeted happily by one of the workers. A small introduction was exchanged as the 'couple' ordered their coffee. Upon receiving said coffee, they took a seat a couple tables away from Skull and the girl. As Lal and Colonello set up in order to keep their cover (a study date) they listened to the conversations happening between Skull and the girl. The comms Verde made picked up every word so all the arcobaleno could hear.

"Yeah, Veronica is doing great! She's the perfect girl," Skull gushed to his companion, who laughed.

"Of course she is!" the girl replied, "She's my baby. And yours too," she said, poking Skull. Colonello and Lal exchanged shocked glances over their books. Skull has a kid!?

"I never expected this…" Verde's voice sounded over the comms.

"I don't think any of us did," Fon replied.

"You don't know how much I wanna confront him," Reborn muttered.

"Go right ahead. Just say you wanted coffee. This is the place where Skull gets it after all," Viper said from wherever she was hiddened.

"The coffee here is pretty good," Colonello muttered. It was! Probably the best coffee he's ever had.

"Agreed," Lal replied, although she was internally rolling her eyes. Another coffee addict was born.

"I'd recommend putting off the actual confrontation until we are back at the manor. The last thing we need is to cause a scene and, knowing Skull, that is exactly what will happen. Plus, by having it in the manor gives us a way for everyone to be there," Fon explained. Reborn hummed in agreement. The sun entered the cafe and made his way to the counter. He ordered an espresso as expected. While waiting he made a show of looking around the cafe and looking surprised at seeing Skull there.

"Skull? Fancy running into you here," Reborn said as he walked up to the table. Skull naturally looked surprised.

"Senpai! What are you doing here?" Skull asked, getting up and discretely blocking the girl from Reborn.

"I was getting an espresso. This is the place you usually get it from isnt it?" Reborn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no!" the girl exclaimed from behind Skull. Both looked at her to see her looking at her watch and frantically gathering her stuff. "Cherep I completely forgot about my appointment," the girl told Skull.

"That's right. You mentioned it earlier. I guess we both forgot huh," Skull said as the girl stood up. She gave Skull a hug.

"I'll message you tonight! Sorry I have to leave so soon," she said.

"Nah it's fine. I'll see you soon!" Skull waved her off. Reborn watched the whole exchange silently.

"At least you know to give yourself a fake name," Reborn commented. Skull jumped, seeming to forget Reborn was there. Thankfully he was saved from having to explain by Amy calling Reborn over for his expresso. The hitman went over to get it, Skull following him quietly.

"I guess it's time to head home huh?" the disguised Lal asked as they passed.

"That's right sweetie," the disguised Colonello answered as they started gathering their books. They exited the cafe just ahead of Skull and Reborn, hurrying to the manor as Reborn dragged Skull to a bench to 'talk'. More like Reborn was going to interrogate Skull, who would be too terrified to answer. Then Skull would start running from Reborn, knowing the hitman wouldn't shoot in a crowded civilian area unless absolutely necessary. Skull would arrive at the manor and beg to be hidden from Reborn by the other arcobaleno. Verde would help Skull hide and Colonello would rat him out to Reborn. This would lead to the proper interrogation where all the arcobaleno cornered Skull and tried to get as many answers as possible. Eventually, Skull would give in and answer a few questions due to being bribed by Viper and Fon.

Can you tell this has happened before?

 **FINALLY DONE! This chapter has driven me crazy. I couldn't think of anything for the longest time. And my friends aren't in the fandom so they couldn't really help me. Only one person was even remotely able to understand what I was talking about. And he isn't even in the fandom either.**

 **Okay so one of you guys pointed something out to me about chapter 30. Toolazytosignin, I wanted to tell you that I have fixed the problem although I still have to update it. Sorry about that. I tried to look up information about it online and it never actually told me about what you should do when someone is having a seizure. I learned a lot about what the different types of seizures are but not a lot on what to do when someone is having one.**

 **I've also updated chapter 13. It was supposed to be Skull's side of things but I ended up moving more towards Lal as it got near the end. I fixed it so now its back to all Skull.**

 **Please review! I love hearing them! I'm going to try and post more chapters soon!**


	60. DNA Test

**DNA Test**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull learns about his relatives***

 _ **(Sorta half requested by Remzal Von Enili in the sense of he/she added on to one of my own ideas)**_

Verde could feel his eye twitching as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him. How in the nine hells did this happen? Oh that's right. Skull wanted a DNA test to see if he was related to Riko. Well you know what? Skull could deal with this madness. Verde was just going to try and forget what he had just learned. A good drink sounded heavenly right now. Even if it cost him an arm and leg to get the best stuff from Viper. With a heavy sigh, Verde grabbed the papers and left his lab.

Verde found Skull in the garage, as expected. The scientist didn't say anything, merely shoving the papers into Skull's hands and leaving. He was in the middle of raiding the alcohol cabinet (much to the bemusement of the Arcobaleno) when a shocked "WHAT?" echoed around the manor.

Skull came running into the kitchen with wide eyes, staring at Verde in complete shock. "Please tell me you are just playing some sort of prank," Skull begged, looking at Verde.

"I ran the test seven times. It's completely accurate," Verde said, causing Skull to stagger back. It is likely he would have collapsed from shock if it weren't for Colonello catching him.

"What's going on?" Lal asked standing with Reborn, Aria, Yuni, Fon, and Viper. Verde said nothing as Skull handed the papers to Reborn.

"I'm related to Riko. She's my sister," Skull started slowly.

"I don't see why that would have you so overwhelmed though," Aria commented, holding Yuni in her arms. Aria met Riko three years ago just after Yuni was born. Both got along with the purple haired girl quite well.

"…I am having trouble believing this," Reborn spoke up, glaring at the papers. "I like chaos but this is too much," Reborn handed the papers back to Skull.

"Wanna share with the class kora?" Colonello asked with a raised eyebrow. He still had a shell-shocked Skull leaning against him. Verde had used the last couple minutes to steal a large bottle of bourbon and was currently pouring himself a glass.

"Skull is related to Riko," Reborn said.

"Yeah. We got that," Viper stated. Verde laughed, sounding slightly hysterical.

"It's the other people he's related to that's surprising!" Verde exclaimed, "He has a brother and a cousin we know very well! Not to mention who he's a descendant of! Which also makes him related to another person we know!" Verde downed his drink and poured himself another glass.

"Okay, calm down. Let's start with who the brother is," Fon said, calmly moving the bourbon bottle away from Verde.

"Xanxus. Xanxus is my half-brother. We have the same mom," Skull said. Viper simply sighed.

"Boss is going to throw a fit when he hears that," the mist said.

"That certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I'm almost afraid to hear the next person," Lal said blinking.

"He's related to Tsuna through being a descendant of Primo," Reborn bluntly said, deciding to leave the most shocking revelation for last.

"That's…surprising but kinda makes sense. Skull and Tsuna have similar…what's the word…mothering tendencies? No that's not it…Aura maybe?" Aria mused. Yuni just laughed at the expressions her aunts and uncles had.

"They have the same screech of fear," Reborn said smirking. There were some nods of agreement to that.

"You still haven't told us who the cousin is kora," Colonello said. He was happy Skull had finally went back to standing on his own.

"Byakuran. My cousin is that marshmallow freak Byakuran," Skull stated bluntly. Many a shocked faces stared at him from that simple statement. Yuni was the one to break the silence by clapping happily.

"Skull-nii and Bya-nii are gonna be real almost brothers!" the three year old cheered with excitement. She seemed the happiest about the whole thing. Sure, Skull was happy to learn he actually had a family that shared the same blood as him but really? Xanxus and Byakuran? Skull was doomed.

 **Done! Whoop! Today was a good day. I actually managed to figure out the basics for this chapter. Granted, it helps that I was in a car for like 6 hours today. That definitely gives someone time to think and plan.**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! That's the main reason I tried to post by today. If all goes well, the next couple chapters will have mercy on me and be easy to write.**

 **Please continue to review! Reviews are the main lifeforce of this story!**


	61. The Pranks Of Skull - Confetti

**The Pranks Of Skull - Confetti**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with confetti and fans***

"Fon...How long ago was it that we set this up?" Skull asked surveying the colorful pieces of paper falling around a cheerful girl. The storm stood next to him, watching the same thing.

"December I think?" Fon answered, "It was several months ago," he said. Skull sweatdropped.

"Yeah...I completely forgot about it honestly," Skull said. If he had remembered maybe he wouldn't be completely covered in tiny pieces of confetti. Skull and Fon had set up this particular prank when they were bored. It was in the middle of winter and the arcobaleno were trapped in the manor due to a snow storm. Some propagation on hole-punched colorful paper gave them plenty of confetti. Fon was in charge of putting the confetti on all the fans in the room (there were four in this particular room) while Skull played lookout. Granted, their plan backfired because it was winter. Nobody would want to turn on the fans until like, mid spring at the earliest. When it was warm and they needed the fans to cool down.

Yuni certainly was enjoying the colorful pieces of paper. She was grabbing handfuls and throwing them in the air while laughing happily. Skull exchanged an amused look with Fon. Sure, they may have accidentally pranked themselves but Yuni's excitement made it worth it.

"Fon. I have an idea," Skull said running out of the room quickly. He returned a couple minutes later with a small box fan. A quick use of cloud flames had four fans set up, blowing a strong breeze throughout the room in various directions. The confetti that had settled on the floor was suddenly swept up by the wind and blown around the room, much to the enjoyment of Yuni. The young girl squealed in happiness and immediately dragged Fon and Skull into dancing around in the middle of the colorful flying paper. Fon had the foresight to give the girl some goggles beforehand though. That was how the other arcobaleno found the trio, playing around in the confetti filled room.

"Before you ask it was that mystery pranker. I turned on the fan and got hit by a bunch of confetti. Decided to make the best of it," Skull explained before Yuni dragged the others into the game. Yet again, Skull didn't lie. He and Fon may share the title of mystery pranker but seeing as Skull got hit by his own prank he counts as a victim. And he did decide to make the best of it….before the cleanup happened.

 **And done! I actually didn't know who my victim was until I thought that Skull being pranked might clear him from suspicion. Even though he did it. Anyway, I'm happy that this chapter was easier to write for me. That means I can start the next one! Hopefully it will be an easy write too!**

 **Question for you guys. Any of you willing to help me on my school project? I need to think up two questions and then ask an "expert" of my topic. Seeing as my topic is fanfiction I'm not sure what I should do for that. My teacher said I could talk to someone from the sight but I don't want to message someone who doesn't want to help. If you are willing, please let me know.**

 **Many thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I have hit the 200 mark! It's awesome!**


	62. The One Who Raised Me

**The One Who Raised Me**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno meet Skull's adoptive mother***

"Hunter!" a woman yelled, running up to Skull and hugging him tightly. Skull resisted the urge to wince as he reluctantly hugged her back.

"Hello mother," Skull said as the woman pulled back.

"Do you know how worried I've been?!" the woman yelled, scolding Skull. The crowd gave Skull some sympathetic looks. They knew about Ms. Clark's mental problems. Her delusions. They pitied the stranger who had to interact with her.

"I'm sorry mother," Skull said with fake remorse. "I was playing with my friends and lost track of time," Skull explained. He knew "mother" thought he was still a young teenager. Not the fully grown man he was. And she wasn't even his true mother. Her real son had died when he was six. Ms. Clark smiled, all anger gone in an instant.

"Oh you made friends! That's amazing! Can mommy meet them?" she asked. Skull wanted to flinch but years of experience stopped it. He really didn't want his friends to meet his mother. Oh why did the arcobaleno have to have a stupid mission in this specific town? Did fate hate him or something? Hey that rhymes. Ack! Not the time brain!

"I would have to ask them mother. May I borrow your phone? They gave me their numbers earlier," Skull asked. Ms. Clark was under the belief that her son shouldn't have a phone until he was eighteen. Right now he was fifteen according to her.

"Of course sweetie!" Ms. Clark chirped, handing Skull her cellphone. "While you call your friends I am going to buy us a snack," the cheerful woman told Skull, before leaving. Skull mentally cheered for this. She wouldn't notice him using his own phone to call Reborn. The hitman answered the phone with slight irritation.

"Lackey. You better have a good excuse as to where you are," Reborn growled into the phone. Skull knew he was just worried about him. He was late to meeting them after all. And with Skull's track record, he could only imagine what they were thinking.

"Can't talk long. I need help. The woman who raised me wants to meet you guys. She thinks I'm her fifteen year old son. I personally do not want you guys to meet but she won't take no for an answer. I'm going to take her to the only park in town. Meet me there. Please senpai," Skull rushed out, keeping a close eye on Ms. Clark as she bought a bunch of cookies from the bakery nearby.

"We will be there," was all Reborn said. Skull sighed in relief.

"Thank you senpai. Oh! She calls me Hunter," Skull exclaimed before hanging up. Ms. Clark was on her way back to him and Skull had to hide his phone again. Doing so quickly, he greeted her with a 'warm' smile.

"I got your favorite! Cranberry oatmeal cookies," she said. Skull pretended to be excited.

"Awesome! Thank you mother!" Skull actually hated those cookies. His favorite were snickerdoodle. They tasted good and were just plain fun to say.

"What about your little friends?" she asked. Damn. Skull was hoping she forgot.

"It's all good!" Skull replied with a wide smile, "They are still at the park and are eager to meet you too," Skull said. Ms. Clark smiled happily.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She held out her hand, expecting Skull to take it. He did so with a smile, even though he wanted to run away. Ms. Clark still treated him like a toddler who needed to be kept from running away. Granted...Skull probably would have run away if he could. He definitely thought about it. The only reason was that he didn't want to trouble the people she would bother trying to find him. Best to wait until she was asleep. She'd forget about him, probably thinking he just went to play with friends again. Skull internally sighed. He was able to go ten years without seeing his mother. To her it didn't seem like more than a few hours have passed since she last saw him. This is why he tended to avoid his hometown. Skull hated being forced to be something he wasn't. He hated being restrained. Now that he thinks about it, that might have something to do with his cloud nature.

It was only a couple minutes until Skull and Ms. Clark reached the park where "Hunter" and his friends would meet up. He noticed Lal first. And man, was that a surprise. She had her hair tied into pigtails and was wearing a pink shirt and white blouse. She certainly looked like a teenager. Next to her was Colonello. He wasn't dressed very differently from usual. He had his bandana off and his jacket was tied around his waist but other than that he didn't change. A few feet away from them, Verde sat in his usual outfit. He had a little purple hair child in his lap that Skull recognized as Viper using her illusions. For all the world the mist looked asleep, but Skull knew better. Then there was Aria, the only real teenager out of the group. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top. Behind her, hidden in the shadows was Reborn. He didn't have his fedora on but still somehow managed to look like a model wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. Aria noticed Skull and his mother approaching first.

"Hunter! Over here!" she yelled out, waving at him. All heads turned to him as Skull used his free hand to wave back. Ms. Clark nudged Skull's shoulder.

"Go ahead and greet your friends," she said. Skull wasted no time in running over to the group.

"What do I call you?" Skull asked as soon as he stopped.

"Lesley," Lal said.

"Chris. Lesley is my girlfriend," Colonello said.

"I'm Ariel and my big brother is Ryder," Aria said pointing to Reborn.

"I'm Victor and this is my daughter Victoria or Vicky. Lesley is my other daughter," Verde introduced.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Skull said in full Hunter persona, noticing his "mother" was nearby.

"No problem Hunter! I've always wanted to meet your mother. You've spoke about her so much!" Lal said in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice. Skull definitely owed her a plate of brownies. Lal hated acting peppy. He probably owed all of them some food. But he can worry about that later.

"This is her," Skull said, gesturing to his mother. "Mother, this is Lesley, Chis, Ryder, Ariel, Victor, and Victoria. We call her Vicky though. Guys, this is my mother," Skull said.

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Ms. Clark said smiling widely. Verde returned the smile with a smaller one of his own.

"I'd shake your hand but," he broke off with a vague gesture to Viper in his lap, "Vicky tired herself out playing with everyone. Hunter is really good with kids," Verde complimented. Skull willed a blush to his face as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"It's because she's such a sweet kid Dr. Green," Skull responded. Ms. Clark looked interested.

"A doctor? Do you work in the hospital?"

"Actually I am a scientist," Verde corrected gently. "I work in a lab in the next town over but I found this town had a better environment for raising my daughters," Verde explained. Why did Skull get the feeling they were making up everything as they went along? Oh wait...They were.

"That's so exciting!" Ms. Clark exclaimed. "My Hunter has always wanted to be an accountant. He's really good at it too," she gushed. Skull mentally winced but nodded along with a smile. He would go crazy if he was an accountant. Sitting in a desk and doing math all day? No thanks. Being a stuntman is way better.

"Really? I thought you said you wanted to be a stuntman?" Colonello asked. Skull frantically shook his head from behind his mother.

"No, no, no. I said I wanted to see a stunt show so I could get the math behind their tricks," Skull explained hurriedly. Ms. Clark sniffed.

"I should hope so! No son of mine is going to throw their life away on something as stupid as being a stuntman," she said firmly. Colonello laughed, although Skull could see questions floating around in his eyes. A quick glance showed the others had similar questions although it was hidden well. They were the best after all.

"I know mother. I never intended to be a stuntman. I just thought the math behind the tricks would be fun to learn," Skull explained. Ms. Clark nodded sharply towards him. The conversation was halted by Viper yawning widely and blinking up at Skull with wide eyes. She held out her arms towards him and Skull picked her up. She hugged him tightly.

"Nice nap kiddo?" Skull asked. Viper shyly nodded her head.

"Aww. She's super cute," Ms. Clark exclaimed. Viper flinched away from the loud noise and hid her head into Skull's shoulder. "I've always wanted more kids after Hunter was born but my husband left me. That man was horrible. He kept saying our son had died from a sickness. But that's impossible since my little Hunter is right here," Ms. Clark gushed. Skull sighed quietly.

"Mother? I think it's time we go home," Skull said handing Viper back to Verde.

"That's right! It is getting late isn't it?" Ms. Clark asked looking around. It was actually about three in the afternoon but Skull's nerves were wearing thin. Bidding their farewells to the disguised arcobaleno, Skull escorted Ms. Clark back to her house. As he passed Reborn, Skull whispered that he would meet up with them in an hour. When Skull got Ms. Clark back to her house he was able to convince her to take a nap. That he would make dinner. The woman was asleep within minutes and Skull sighed. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the desk and wrote a quick note.

 _Hey mother, I ran out to get some groceries before starting dinner. If you wake up before I get back don't worry. I won't be long_.

He used one of the many magnets to stick it to the fridge and left the house. Today was stressful. All he wanted to do was curl up with his arcobaleno and forget about today.

"If that was what you had to deal with, I certainly don't blame you for leaving," Colonello told him after Skull arrived at the hotel they were staying in. Skull offered him a weak smile.

"Yeah. But she did raise me so I owe her for that," Skull explained. He flopped onto his bed, letting the chatter of the arcobaleno, of his family, lull him to sleep.

 **Done! And it's a lot longer than usual! Don't ask me where this came from. I based it off of chapter 38 and just went with the flow. Meant to post it a couple days ago but kinda forgot. Whoops?**

 **Thanks for those who offered to help me on my project! I really appreciate it! I was surprised that so many people offered to help. You guys definitely made it easier for me to do this project. Which I still hate. The only reason I am putting effort into it is because I'm allowed to do it over fanfiction. I don't really have many other interests that wouldn't be embarrassing to share with the class.**

 **Also, thanks for everyone that has reviewed! I hope this chapter gets as many as the last one!**


	63. Unofficial Therapist - Fon

**Unofficial Therapist - Fon**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull helps Fon with his fear***

 _ **(Requested by**_ _ **moonrose221)**_

There seemed to be an air of unease surrounding Fon during dinner. Skull didn't know what caused it but it made him feel antsy. When Fon started emitting an aura different from his "eye of the storm" type of calm then there was something wrong. Except none of the other arcobaleno seemed to see that Fon was upset about something. Sure, Skull knew Fon was good at hiding his true emotions but really? If Skull was able to see something was amiss then at least Reborn should be able to as well! Skull made a decision to keep an eye on Fon until he was back to normal. Fon was his friend. The least he could do was make sure the storm was okay.

It wasn't until Skull woke up in the middle of the night to a loud crack of thunder that he figured out the problem with Fon. Okay, first let me say that Skull wasn't asleep in his bed like you would think. He was actually in the library of the manor. This was a result of him trying to finish the book series he started on a whim. He only had a couple hundred pages left in the book and he needed to know what happened at the end! It was the last one in the series too. Any avid reader knows his pain.

Anyway, back on track. Skull had given up on trying to read the last 50ish pages. It was like three in the morning and Skull knew from experience that the library wasn't the comfiest place to sleep. Well...the chairs weren't. The bookshelves were actually pretty comfy. Well, Skull decided he would come back to finish the book later and was on his way to his room when he encountered Fon. The storm was huddled in the corner of the living room and was shivering violently. The weirdest part was that he didn't even notice Skull was there. Fon was usually one of the most observant people in their group. A flash of lightning followed by the deafening sound of thunder caused Fon to flinch violently. Skull suddenly understood. Fon was afraid of thunder. He always did have a problem with loud noises.

Skull went unnoticed as he passed by Fon, heading to his room to grab a few things he needed, then to the kitchen with his stuff. Noise cancelling headphones, fluffy blanket, and hot cocoa in the process of being made. The perfect comfort from stress caused by loud noises. Now the hard part. Getting Fon's attention without being killed. Should he go with the wounded animal approach or just wing it and dodge quickly? Probably the second option. With his mind made up, Skull grabbed the headphones and made his way back into the living room. He moved slower than normal as he approached Fon, giving the storm a chance to notice him before he got to close. Fon didn't even realize he was there (if he did he was ignoring Skull) until Skull put the headphones over the storm's ears. Fon jumped and Skull stepped back. Thankfully, it was unneeded as Fon only blinked at Skull curiously. Skull moved his hands in a follow me gesture, a soft smile on his lips. When Fon just continued to stare at Skull, he held a hand out for the storm to take. Skull was patient and waited calmly until Fon took his hand and let himself be dragged to the kitchen. Good. The headphones were working. Fon didn't react to the most recent clap of thunder.

Skull manhandled Fon into a chair and wrapped him in the blanket, fuzzy side down. Fon had a look of confusement as Skull busied himself around the kitchen before sitting a steaming mug of Skull's favorite cocoa in front of him. Skull would have made Fon's favorite of oolong tea, except he knew for a fact that they ran out two days ago and Skull hasn't been able to go shopping.

No words were spoken between them as they drank their respective drinks, but the silence was comfortable. As the minutes passed by Fon seemed to relax more and more, until he gave Skull a small smile.

"Thank you. Skull," Fon said softly. Skull smiled widely in return. Fon was finally back to normal. That was all that mattered.

 **Done! Yay! This actually wasn't so bad to write once I figured out the beginning. I hope this lived up to your expectations,** **moonrose221!**

 **I'm hoping that the wheel will have mercy on me though. My brain hates me right now and I keep thinking of other ideas instead of ideas for this one. *Sigh* Such is the curse of an author huh?**

 **Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so! I love getting reviews. They are amazing. Plus its excellent motivation.**


	64. The Pranks Of Skull - 1 Inch

**The Pranks Of Skull - 1 Inch**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where all the furniture is moved ever so slightly***

Skull and Fon mentally chuckled as Verde exclaimed in pain after having rammed his hip into the corner of the table. He was the fourth person to do that! Granted, Reborn did it twice so technically only three people have new hip bruises. Not like the "hip and cool" style, but bruises on their hips. Get it? Yeah...sorry. I tried.

Welp. Time to explain the prank I guess. Every single piece of furniture in the room was moved an inch to the left. You may not think that is a very effective prank but so far there has been four hips and six toes that have fallen victim to the furniture.

So far, the only person (excluding themselves) they haven't been able to hit with this prank is Viper. Unfortunately, Luche had a famiglia meeting so she wouldn't be back for a week. In fact, the mist was floating over to the duo right now.

"I want in," Viper said bluntly. Skull and Fon gave her confused looks.

"In? You already are inside?" Skull questioned. Even though he couldn't see it due to the hood, he knew Viper gave him the 'look'. You know the one.

"I know it's you two behind the pranks. I want to join," Viper told them. Fon and Skull exchanged a look and sighed.

"Why do you want to join?" Fon asked carefully. Viper simply pointed behind her at Reborn, who just brought the number of toe victims to seven.

"That is hilarious and I do not want to be a future victim. Plus I can help you with other pranks. Preferably on Reborn or Colonello," Viper answered in a flat voice. Skull and Fon exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Sure," they said together. The three exchanged sadistic smiles as Lal rammed her shin into the coffee table. Her cursing filled the room immediately. Score is now seven toes, four hips, and one shin. And it hasn't even been an hour.

 **Done! Two in one day! Yay! I actually want to do this prank someday. Not against myself but I have a feeling I'd be a victim of it anyway. I mean. I have to dodge the corner of my desk most mornings to avoid rammin my hip into it. More often than not, I hit the door after dodging the desk. Gotta love waking up at 4 in the morning every night! I have a hyper kitten and I can't sleep with my door open so I release her to the house when she wakes me up in the middle of the night. It's gotten to the point I just automatically wake up to open the door and get rid of her, then climb back into bed for another hour. Then do the same thing again to get rid of the dog.**

 **Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following/and just plain viewing this story!**

 **Please continue to do so in the future!**


	65. Puppy

**Puppy**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gives Riko a puppy***

"Riko-nee? You in?" Skull called as he entered the shop. He had to do a kinda shuffle inside, seeing as his arms were full with a box. Thank god for hips and push doors!

"Cherep? What's up?" Riko asked from underneath a car. Skull smiled at his sister as she crawled out from underneath the car and wiped her hands on a clean rag. She looked at the box curiously. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Remember how you mentioned wanting to get a dog for the shop?" Skull asked. As if on cue his box barked. Riko's eyes lit up and she ran over to him eagerly.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed. Skull laughed.

"I found him by the river close to my house," Skull explained putting the box down. He opened the lid to see a german shepherd puppy wagging his tail and looking at the two of them with wide, innocent eyes.

"Awww! He's adorable," Riko cooed, picking up the puppy who yipped at her. Skull wondered if his tail would suddenly fly off with how fast he was wagging it. That would be an interesting sight.

"Good because he's yours. If you want him that is," Skull said rubbing the puppy's head and letting him lick his fingers.

"Of course I'll keep him! Who wouldn't want a sweet little puppy like this?" Riko exclaimed looking offended. Skull laughed to himself. The answer to her question was Luche. The puppy had tried to play with her pet squirrel and Luche thought he was going to kill it. Reborn wasn't too fond of the puppy either since he peed on the hitman. And Skull didn't want Verde to use the little guy in his experiments. He figured it was best for Riko to have the puppy than to try and keep him at the manor. At least this way he could still see the puppy when he visited Riko.

"What are you going to name him?" Skull asked curiously. After all, they couldn't keep calling him Puppy.

"Hmm...How about Bruce?" Riko asked the puppy. "You wanna be called Bruce? Such a big strong name for a big softie!" she cooed. The puppy, Bruce, yipped happily. Skull laughed.

"Considering he's super sweet he needs a tough name," Skull told Riko, causing her to laugh. They spent the next couple hours shopping for stuff Bruce would need and playing with said puppy. It was certainly enjoyable.

 **Whoop! And done! Before anyone asks, I was thinking about the avengers when writing this so Bruce technically got his name after the hulk. I decided to make him a german shepherd since I have one of those. We didn't get him as a puppy though. He kinda wandered into our yard and my eight year old self had this brilliant plan of "If I name him after daddy, then daddy will have to keep him!". He actually hated my dad for the first few month. Now they are best buds.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! It's a lot of fun seeing the number go up and knowing there's new messages to read. I hope you guys continue to review in the future!**


	66. Interactions With Skull - Ken

**Interactions With Skull - Ken**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull and Ken go to a zoo***

"Stupid Kakipi, byon. Forcing me to come here then ditching me," Ken grumbled to himself, kicking a rock across the ground. "I'm gonna get him back for this byon," Ken declared. Do you want to know why our favorite animalistic character is planning to attack his friend? You don't? Well too bad. Okay, here's what happened. Chrome was getting groceries when a guy called her over to his stall. The poor shy girl was suckered into taking a ticket for a lottery. She was lucky and won three tickets to a zoo. Seeing as she had school and already made plans with her other friends (Kyoko, Hana, and Haru), Chrome was able to convince Ken and Chikusa to take Fran to the zoo as some sort of vacation. Chikusa had grabbed Fran and ditched Ken when they were at the gorilla enclosure. Since then, Ken has been wandering around alone and muttering death threats about Chikusa.

"I'm here too ya know," Skull muttered with a sweatdrop. Ah yes. Ahem. Since then, Ken has been wandering around with Skull, ignoring the cloud, and muttering death threats about Chikusa. They had run into each other an hour ago. Okay. It was more like Skull recognized Ken and decided to try and bond with him since he was bored. Not like an element bond but more of a "This person is friends with a friend of a friend of a friend of mine so I wanna become direct friends with this person" type of bond. Ken gave up trying to tell the cloud any different since his logic just made his head spin. Skull didn't know why. It was simple for him. Ken was friends with Chrome, who was friends with Tsuna, who Reborn considered a friend/fond student, and Skull was friends with Reborn. Sure, they were literally on opposite side of the friendship chain, but they were still connected so Skull wanted to become closer to Ken.

Anyway, that brings us to now. Ken is wandering around the zoo with Skull. Said animal boy had stopped his grumbling to stare at the kangaroos with a thoughtful expression. Skull, noticing the expression, had an idea.  
"You use animal channels to get abilities right? Do you have a kangaroo one?" Skull asked curiously.

"What's it to you byon?" Ken asked, immediately defensive. Skull shrugged.

"You looked interested in the kangaroos and I can get you new channels," Skull explained.

"And how could you do that byon?" Ken asked skeptically.

"I own this zoo!" Skull said cheerfully. Ken stared at him blankly. "What? I do! I found a whole bunch of animals and kept them as pets. But then Reborn and the others found out and said I couldn't keep them all in my backyard. Viper decided that I should just buy a zoo and that way I could still visit them all the time. Plus I can get money from it," Skull explained. Ken sighed. Even though he literally met the cloud an hour ago, he could believe the story. It just seemed like something that would happen to the hyperactive cloud.

Skull suddenly had a gleam in his eyes that made Ken take a step back. "How about we make a deal?" Skull asked. Ken couldn't figure out why his expression sent fear throughout him.

"What kind of deal byon?" Ken asked warily.

"Each month, you come here and hang out with me for at least three hours and I'll give you new channels!" Skull exclaimed happily. He was actually proud of his plan. Ken struggled with himself. On one hand, he got new animal channels and could be better use to Mukuro-sama. On the other hand he had to - ugh - hang out with Skull. Ken sighed.

"At least I get something out of it byon," he muttered causing Skull to cheer happily. The cloud immediately grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him off to who knows where. Oh it was the penguins. They were cute and (to Ken) looked tasty. When he said this aloud Skull forced him to promise not to eat any of his pets. Ken agreed with a small chuckle. Well. He chuckled on the inside. Couldn't let Skull see he was having fun and all.

It was fun though. Ken was surprised to find he enjoyed hanging out with Skull. They spent the entire time touring the zoo and watching the animals. They stopped at one point so Skull could get a pass for Ken. The pass would let him enter the zoo and eat at any of the restaurants without having to pay. Then immediately after, Skull went and showed Ken where he would be able to pick out his new animal channels. Ken chose the kangaroo for this visit. All in all though, it was good day. Ken would never admit it but he was looking forward to the next time he visited the zoo.

And the icing on the cake? Chikusa and Fran were completely baffled when he returned to Kokuyo land several hours after them with a new animal chanel and some souvenirs for Chrome. Chrome looked so happy as well and Ken felt, just a tiny bit, satisfied about it.

 **And it is completed! You don't understand the struggles I had with writing Ken. I read his page on the reborn wiki thing like four times before I could figure out a way to write him. I hope he wasn't too OOC though.**

 **Fun fact! I'm getting annoyed with the randomizer wheel. It's glitched out on me (actually my computer being a pain) and after having to redo the list four times in one day I am thinking about just doing away with it. Everything will still be random to you guys but for me I'll probably just pick whatever sounds fun to write at the time. At least this way I can guarantee fics that are directly connected to each other are in the right order of what happened first, second, and so on.**

 **Thanks for your reviews! Don't ever be afraid to request chapters or give ideas! If I am not able to write it I will try to contact you directly. All potential inspiration goes on a list and I'll get to it eventually. Hopefully sooner now with how I am changing up my system. On that note…**

 **Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews!**


	67. Proof Of An Immortal - Colonello

**Proof Of An Immortal - Colonello**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is poisoned...again***

"The great Skull-sama has decided this chicken belongs to him!" Skull exclaimed. On his fork, a piece of chicken was speared victoriously. He had been battling Colonello for the last ten minutes in order to win that bite of food. And the only reason he wasn't eating his own food was because of Reborn. Enough said.

Colonello pouted at his lost as Skull victoriously ate the single piece of chicken. Skull had taken advantage of Colonello's distraction when Lal returned from the restroom to win the mock battle. (If we are being completely honest, Lal helped Skull win on purpose to have an excuse to train Colonello harder). Before Reborn or someone else could take away his prize, Skull quickly ate the piece of chicken. His face took on an interesting expression as he spat out the chicken.

"Something's wrong," Skull told the others. "The chicken didn't taste ri…" he trailed off, limbs losing the ability to hold him up. Luckily, Verde caught him before his head cold collide with the table. Alarm ripped through the arcobaleno when Verde told them Skull didn't have a pulse. Yes, most of them knew he was immortal but think about the situation. The only piece of food that Skull had eaten was a piece of Colonello's chicken. If Skull had lost the war for said piece of food, it would have been Colonello that had died. And Colonello wasn't immortal. Fon, Reborn, and Lal were already moving to track down the culprit. Colonello stood frozen over Skull, staring at his body with shock. The rain was well aware of Verde and Viper trying to talk to him but he simply couldn't register anything but Skull's limp form. So it really wasn't a surprise when Colonello jumped upon seeing Skull suddenly bolt upright with a gasp. Colonello wasn't sure if Verde used some sort of antidote or miracle cure but he didn't care. Relief overwhelmed Colonello, causing him to lunge at Skull and pull the little cloud into a tight hug.

"Colonello-senpai?" Skull asked in confusion, although he returned the hug.

"I thought you were dead," Colonello muttered into Skull's shoulder. Skull looked over to Viper and Verde for help but both just turned away from him with small smiles. Skull awkwardly patted Colonello's back.

"Senpai? It's okay now. I'm not dead anymore. I can't die remember? I'm the immortal Skull," Skull told Colonello. The rain just shook his head and continued to hug Skull. The cloud just gave up with explaining and decided to listen in to Fon explaining what they learned to Viper and Verde.

Apparently, the chicken dish was also ordered by some random guy that pissed off the wrong person. That person infiltrated the chefs in the restaurant and poisoned the dish. A new waiter accidently got the two chicken dishes mixed up. The chicken dish meant for the random guy went to Colonello and Colonello's went to the random guy. You guys know the rest.

 **So guess what? My brilliant brain completely forgot what I was writing. Like, I continued with the plot and everything but as I was writing it I thought "Why did I choose Colonello so much?" concerning reactions. It just didn't register with me until I was writing Colonello's reaction to Skull dying. Major "Ohhh" moment for me.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a requested one, then after that I'm going to finish off the Arcobaleno version of Proof of an Immortal. Lal is the only one left now.**

 **Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews! It's super exciting to see how many I can get overnight when I post.**


	68. Drunk Skull 2

**Drunk Skull 2**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull gets drunk again and is jealous***

 _ **(Requested by TrueCountryCowgirl)**_

Viper (now called Mammon) could only gulp nervously at the scene in front of her. This was one of the few times she felt fear. Granted, it made sense considering what happened the last time someone gave Skull alcohol. Maybe she should just turn around and let her idiot teammates deal with a rampaging arcobaleno? I mean. They are the varia. They shouldn't have much of a struggle against Skull. No. she couldn't do that. The costs of repair would be horrible if she left them to their own devices.

Before Viper could make up her mind about leaving or not, she suddenly found Skull's arms wrapping around her waist. The cloud had snuck behind her and now clung to her possessively, growling at the rest of the varia members.

"VOI! Mammon! What the fuck is wrong with your shitty teammate?!" Squalo yelled angrily pointing at Skull. Viper looked down to see Skull looking at her with wide, innocent eyes. (He was crouched behind her so his head was underneath her elbow). She sighed.

"How much did you give him to drink?" she asked instead of answering. Given the large amount of empty bottles scattered around the room, Viper figured the answer was a lot.

"Only a few bottles," Belphegor answered with his laugh. Viper had a feeling the prince found this whole situation funny.

"The arcobaleno swore never to let have Skull have any amount of alcohol after the last time he was drunk," Viper explained. A hand tugged at her cloak, prompting her to give her attention back to Skull. Once her attention was on him, Skull smiled and tried to pull Viper somewhere. Tried being the keyword as Xanxus chose that moment to enter the room. Skull hissed (literally hissed) at Xanxus and pulled Viper towards himself possessively. Xanxus raised an eyebrow but merely ignored Skull (that in itself almost terrified Viper, although she would never show it) and went to his "throne" style chair.

"What's wrong with the fucking cloud?" Xanxus asked after Squalo poured him a drink. Everyone knew that the glass would be thrown at either Squalo or Levi soon enough.

"Ushishishi. It seems he's a possessive drunk," Bel laughed. Viper made a face, not that the others could see it.

"I don't think that's entirely true. The last time Skull was drunk he chased all the arcobaleno through our manor. He mostly threw items at us until he got a hold of a chainsaw. We didn't even own a chainsaw! Anyway, we spent the better part of the next day either running for our lives or hiding. He went full on angered cloud," Viper explained. She was just a smidge miffed as to where Skull got a chainsaw if you couldn't tell.

"He doesn't act like an angry drunk," Levi stated. He had follwed Xanxus into the room but everyone ignored him. Skull tugged at Viper's cloak again and made a noise of distress. Viper turned her attention to Skull, although she kept an ear on the conversation between her teammates.

"Voi. Is it just me or does he seem jealous?" Squalo asked causing silence to descend upon the room.

"Did the shitty shark just say something that makes sense?" Xanxus asked. Squalo yelled indignantly while Bel laughed.

"Ushishishi. The captain might have a point though," Bel said, which drew the attention of everyone in the room. Minus Skull of course. "Before Mammy walked in, cloudy was just kinda glaring at everything. Then when Mammy arrived, he immediately clung to Mammy," Bel pointed out. Viper nodded slowly.

"If I talked to you for too long he would pull on my cloak until I paid attention to him," Viper mused. Skull made a noise so Viper rubbed his head. He melted into her touch.

"So the shitty cloud is either an angry drunk or a jealous drunk," Xanxus stated taking a swig of his drink. Levi refilled it silently. Viper sighed to herself. She should probably tell the other arcobaleno about this new discovery…after they paid her of course.

 **Sorry about the delay everyone! If I am being completely honest...I forgot to finish this chapter until today. Hopefully it lived up to your expectations! Especially to you, TrueCountryCowgirl! This was one of the first few requested fics I recieved. Thank you for waiting patiently and I plan to just go down the list on the requested stories. So whatever order was requested in first, that's the order I'll write them. Does that make any sense at all?**

 **Anyway, please Review! I love reviews! They let me know you guys still want me to continue this story!**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Finishing off the "Proof Of An Immortal Arcobaleno Version" miniseries.**


	69. Proof Of An Immortal - Lal

**Proof Of An Immortal - Lal**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is crushed by debris***

"Lal-senpai! LOOK OUT!" Lal heard Skull's scream, but found herself unable to move out of the way in time. You might be wondering if the CEDEF officer was unable to avoid a bullet, car, or other life threatening situation you might find from being in the mafia. If you chose OTHER you would be correct...sorta. It was really just a bad coincidence that put Lal in the situation she was in right now. Fon, Lal, and Skull were on a mission to infiltrate a building and steal some important information regarding the Estrano possession bullets. The building was empty except for the three of them. It was all to easy to copy all the information there, then destroy the originals. Wanna guess what happened next? Were they discovered? Did they set off some sort of trap? Did Skull's unusual bad luck strike again? Honestly, if you guessed option three you aren't that far off with all things considered. Okay, enough stalling. The reason Skull yelled at Lal to move was because an earthquake hit the area they were in and parts of the ceiling was heading straight for Lal. With how fast the rubble was falling and how much there was of it, there simply was no way she could avoid getting crushed.

That's what she thought anyway, until purple appeared in her vision and a weight knocked her to the ground. 'Skull' her mind provided, staring up at the stuntman's chest. Then the rubble hit them and everything was dark.

Lal returned to consciousness with a groan. Her head was throbbing and she found it hard to breathe thanks to a weight on top of her. The memories of the last few minutes suddenly hit her, causing her to gasp as she realized what, or rather who, the weight on top of her was.

"Skull?! Come on kid. Tell me you are okay," Lal begged trying to peer through the darkness to see Skull. Only a few beams of light penetrated the pile of debris but it was enough for her to see a vague outline of Skull above her. There was no response from the cloud.

"Lal? Is that you?" Fon's voice sounded from nearby.

"Fon! Are you okay?" Lal called out.

"I should be asking you that!" Fon replied.

"Well, we are trapped under the rubble and Skull's unconscious," Lal explained.

"Give me a minute and I'll have the two of you out," Fon said to her. Lal sensed a sudden increase in Fon's flames as the rocks surrounding her and Skull started to disintegrate. A few minutes later Fon was pulling Skull off Lal and checking them over for injuries. Lal only had some minor cuts and bruises. Skull, however, was way worse, having taken the brunt of the debris. His biking suit had been cut open due to sharp edges and they could see that his entire back was covered in dark bruises. And they haven't even gotten to the metal pipe sticking out of his side. A small burst of storm flames got rid of the pipe, leaving a gaping hole that was oozing blood. Lal felt her eyes widen in horror. His blood wasn't supposed to ooze. That's not what people do. People bleed. Corpses ooze.

With shaking fingers Lal reached forward and felt for a pulse around Skull's neck. Nothing. Not even the faintest hint of a pulse. Lal went numb. Skull had protected her but he died. That shouldn't have happened. Skull shouldn't have died. He was still a kid for flame's sake!

"Lal it's alright. Skull is going to be just fine," Fon said placing a hand on her shoulder. Lal glared at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"How is he going to be 'fine' when he's dead?" Lal asked bitterly. Fon almost had amusement in his eyes as he answered her.

"Right. This is the first time it's happened around you isn't it?" Fon seemed to be asking himself this, "Skull will be fine, if not a little sleepy, since he is immortal," Fon explained bluntly.

"What drugs are you on?" Lal asked with a carefully blank face. Fon just chuckled.

"I am not on any drugs. What I mean is that when Skull 'dies'," here Fon made finger quotes, "his flames will heal him to the point of bringing him back to life. We just have to be patient," Fon explained. Lal's eyebrow twitched but she refrained from calling his bullshit. This entire story sounded fake to her. How could flames heal someone already dead? And while we are on that subject, why? Why would his flames bring him back to life? It just doesn't make any sense.

Lal was snapped out of her musing by a burst of purple flames surrounding Skull's body. Said boy sat up with a gasp as the flames slowly died around him.

"Well I'll be damned," Lal muttered to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from Skull.

"I told you," Fon said. This time he didn't even bother to hide his amusement, which caused Lal to whirl around and point at him threateningly.

"You didn't think to tell me this before?!" She yelled at him.

"I told you a few minutes ago," Fon answered laughing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE SKULL DIED DAMNIT!" Lal screamed, proceeding to try and throttle Fon. The try part comes in the form of Fon running away from Lal, which started a game of chase between the two. Skull simply blinked as he watched them, then laid back down on the ground. He just wanted sleep and if he was needed then Lal or Fon would wake him up.

 **I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! I haven't been on my computer to work on this for the last couple weeks since I decided to redo my bedroom. It took awhile to clean it, remove all the junk and furniture, and then get the painting done. Now all I have to do is get the new furniture and assemble it. Then everything will be mostly done! After I take care of the furniture the only thing I'll have to do is decorate and move my stuff back into my room. That won't be so hard though. Hopefully I'll be back on a quick updating schedule again soon.**

 **Another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about was that I'm thinking about doing another fic similar to this one, but with a different fandom. Actually, I'm debating on doing it with several different fandoms. This is still going to be my main focus however. I'm just toying with the idea of it so if you guys think it's a good idea let me know. Right now, the fandoms I'll want to do it for are:**

 **Naruto**

 **Supernatural**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Seraph Of The End**

 **Nanbaka**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **-Man**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **I probably won't start any for awhile though. If I have oneshots already written I'll probably delete them from my account and put them together in a collection for that fandom under a different name. Like I said, this is just an idea for now. All I'm probably going to do is write down different ideas for those fandoms and wait until I feel like working on them. Could be soon, could be once I am completely finished with this fic. Just have to wait and see.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry again for not posting these last couple weeks!**


	70. Horrific Encounter

**Horrific Encounter**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is attacked by fangirls***

"How was Skull able to talk us into this kora?" Colonello asked Viper as both watched Skull walk onto the stage and wave at the crowd.

"Well, I am his manager so I have to be here. As for you, my guess is that Skull got you with the puppy eyes," Viper replied. It was all Colonello could do just to hear her over the roar of the crowd. Apparently Skull was still insanely popular, even after he's been inactive in the stunt world for several years. Colonello pouted, knowing Viper was right. Skull had in fact used his (in Colonello's mind) most dangerous weapon to convince him to come to the interview. Colonello just wasn't completely sure as to why he was picked over the other arcobaleno. (He was actually picked last. Everyone else couldn't make it).

Finally the cheering crowd became silent as Skull took the provided seat on stage. He was here for an interview. It was Viper's idea to help boost his popularity after his "leave of absence" in the stunt world.

"Well it seems we have some of your fans in the crowd tonight Skull. That was the loudest I've ever heard them be," the interviewer (Lets just call him Mr. T 'cause I've got nothing) said with a laugh. Skull rubbed the back of his head while chuckling awkwardly.

"Whoops?" Skull said sheepishly, drawing laughs from everyone, "But really. Thanks for having me on your show."  
"Thanks for being here. If you don't mind me saying, I was actually really surprised to have heard from you."

"Well it was actually my manager, Indigo. I didn't even know about the interview until last night," Skull said. Indigo was Viper's identity as Skull's manager. A youngish woman with indigo hair (hence the name) and blue eyes. Naturally the appearance was made out of mist illusions but still.

"Your manager? That's a surprise. If I remember correctly, you used to manage everything yourself," Mr. T said.

"Hehe, yeah I used to. She actually asserted herself into the position when she found out I was planning on returning to stunt biking. She enjoys that type of stuff so I don't really mind," Skull told him with a shrug.

"You make it sound like you two are close. Is she your girlfriend?" Mr. T asked. His question sent the female population of the crowd (and a few males) into furious roars. Viper and Colonello rolled their eyes from their place backstage. "Yikes. Sorry. Didn't know that was a bad topic," Mr. T said with wide eyes.

"Nah, it's a perfectly reasonable question. But no. Indigo isn't my girlfriend. We met on a job and became friends. Actually, I kinda think she likes a different friend of mine," Skull explained. While the crowd was letting out various expressions of relief, Colonello was staring at Viper in shock. Said mist kept a carefully blank face.

"I think your fans are relieved to hear that," Mr. T laughed, "Does this job of yours have to do with why you took a break from your stunts?"

"It's part of the reason. If I'm being completely honest, I was starting to lose the thrill for doing stunts. It wasn't until I took on the job that I realized it though. I just needed a little change of pace. My friends helped me figure out what all I was missing. Despite not doing a whole lot of stunts, these last few years have been some of the best years of my life," Skull said with a small, wistful smile. Mr. T looked at Skull curiously and Skull took the cue to elaborate. "For one, I made some wonderful friends. We travelled the world together and have done some pretty crazy things. Heh, once myself, Indigo, and a third friend spent several months pranking the rest of our little group of eight. They never caught us either. Until we decided to reveal ourselves. It actually started with just myself and the first friend but after our third prank Indigo figured out it was us and wanted to join in. Her input opened a whole new world of possibilities too. I also found out about some unknown family of mine. One of my coworkers turned friend is a scientist and did a DNA test on me for fun. See, I met a girl in a coffee shop and people kept joking that we were so alike that we had to be related. His scientist mind needed answers and suddenly I find out that not only is that girl my older sister, but I have a half younger half brother and a couple cousins. Weirdly enough is I met all of them without knowing I was related to them," Skull laughed. Mr. T joined in on the laughter.

"That certainly is weird. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and found out about your family. I'm sure many of your fans are wondering though, what are your plans for the future?" Mr. T asked. You could hear a pin drop from how silent the audience went. Colonello even doubted some of them were breathing. Skull sat there thinking silently for a minute.

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never been good at planning ahead for things or knowing what I want. I just like to enjoy life and see where it takes me, ya know?" Skull answered, smiling awkwardly at the end. Mr. T didn't get a chance to say anything else due to several loud screams coming from the audience. Well, screams wasn't quite right. It was more like squeals.

"KYAA! Skull-sama! We'll support you through anything!"  
"We love you Skull-sama!"

"No matter what you chose I still love you!"

"Marry me Skull-sama!"

"I want your babies!"

"Notice me Skull-sama-senpai!"

These were just a few of the things shouted at Skull, who had a look of horror on his face. He quickly apologized to Mr. T, who had an understanding look as he motioned for Skull to run. Skull needed no other prompting. He leaped out of his chair and bolted in the direction of Viper and Colonello.

"AAHHH! Skull-sama wait for me!" the fangirls cried as one, charging after Skull like a pack of ravenous wolves. Skull wasted no time in grabbing Viper and Colonello, pulling them behind him as he sprinted away. He dumped them off at the car while he continued to be chased around the building. There were several close calls, narrowly avoided thanks to Skull doing a flip to dodge a tackle or twisting his body out of the way of grabbing hands. At one point, Skull was caught and a struggle ensued. He was only able to escape because the fangirls got into a fight over who would get to keep his pants…

Viper's illusions were able to keep Skull from being found as he crossed the parking lot to the car. He was panting heavily, his hair was a mess (more than usual), and he was missing his pants and left boot.

"All in all...Not the worst I've had when concerning fangirls. They were relatively tame this time," Skull had told them once the trio were safely on their way back to the manor. The cries of distraught fangirls sounded in the distance, having lost their idol once again.

 **DONE! The long awaited fangirl chapter has been completed! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Okay, a little note about the last chapter's AN. I told you guys that I'm planning on doing other collections of oneshots for different fandoms. The list I gave are some of the fandoms I am going to do. It's** **not** **a vote.** **I'm going to do them** **all** **. They are going to be centered around my favorite character for each show (or the character I think it'll be easiest to write). For example, when I do Supernatural it'll be centered around Sam. When I do Naruto it'll be Naruto. It just depends on who I like the most or find the easiest to write about. And it's not limited to the list from the last chapter. I was only giving a few examples off the top of my head. I have a lot more I'm adding to the fandom list. Right now I have about 28 other fandoms on that list and I'm going to switch between them all.**

 **My plan for doing this is to work on Skull, then a chapter on Fandom A, then Skull, then Fandom B, and so on. Like I said, this fic is my main priority but I do want to do other fandoms. If you want, I can post a full list of them either on the next AN or on my Bio thing. Just tell me which you would prefer. That way you can request chapters on them as well.**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! Reviews are so amazing and I love hearing from you guys!**


	71. The Princess And The Dragon

**The Princess And The Dragon**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull tells Yuni a bedtime story***

"Skull-nii," the quiet voice of Yuni sounded from the doorway. Skull looked up from the blueprints he was working on to see the young sky standing there. She was shaking slightly and clutching her stuffed moose to her chest tightly.

"Yuni? What's wrong? You should be asleep," Skull asked concerned. He had just made it out of his chair when his arms were filled with a terrified five year old. "Was it a bad dream?" Skull asked softly, picking Yuni up. She nodded and buried her face into his chest. She had started crying.

"Mommy got really hurt and she went to the stars," Yuni said hiccuping through her tears. Skull rubbed her back comfortingly and carried her to his bed. He sat down and got comfortable with Yuni in his lap. Her small hands clung to his shirt with a death grip.

"Wanna hear a story?" Skull asked Yuni softly. She sniffled slightly but nodded. Skull always told her stories to cheer her up.

"What type of story?" Yuni asked sniffling again. Skull passed her a tissue.

"What type of story do you want to hear?"

"Can there be a princess? And a dragon?" Yuni asked cutely after blowing her nose.

"Of course there's going to be a princess. Every story needs a princess to be awesome," Skull told the girl while poking her nose. The two settled down, Skull resting against the headboard and Yuni curled up in his lap. The blankets pulled up to cover them both.

"In a forest, deep in the woods, there lives a dragon," Skull started, "He named himself Cloud, after the clouds he longed to fly in with every fiber of his being. But he couldn't."

"Why couldn't he Skull-nii?" Yuni asked with rapt attention. She was already hanging on his every word.

"Well that's because Cloud knew it wasn't his time yet. You see, dragons are born without wings." Yuni gasped softly, eyes wide. "But when it's time for them to fly for the first time their wings will appear. For Cloud, his wings haven't appeared so he was still stuck on the ground. Wishing every day he could join his brethren in the sky," Skull told her.

"Poor Cloud," Yuni whispered.

"Yeah. Cloud was so very sad until one day, a young girl wandered into his forrest. The little girl was named Skylara, but she insisted that her name was Sky. Well, Sky had found Cloud crying as he watched his family play around in the air around him. All of them had their wings except for Cloud. Sky, the fearless girl she was, ran to Cloud and declared that she was going to be his friend so he would stop being sad."

"Yay," Yuni cheered. Skull smiled, knowing that she had forgotten her nightmare.

"That's right. Every day Sky would visit Cloud in his cave and they would play all kinds of games. Years went by and Sky never missed a day without a warning before hand, even if she was sick she would still sneak out to visit Cloud."

"Why did she have to sneak out?"

"Sky's mother was very protective of her only daughter. See, Sky was the princess and would one day take over the throne," Skull explained. "But Sky didn't want to. She knew that if she were queen she would be forced to stay in the castle and could never see Cloud again."

"That's horrible!" Yuni exclaimed. Skull nodded.

"Ten years had passed from the day Sky had met Cloud before her mother found out what she was doing when she left the castle. The queen had tried following Sky many a times but the princess always managed to lose her in the woods. The queen decided that wouldn't be the case this time. She brought her strongest knights with her this time," Yuni gasped in fear at the tone Skull used when talking. A spooky voice always made the story more real.

"They had found Sky playing with Cloud and the queen was outraged. She ordered her knights to kill Cloud and take Sky back to the castle, where she would never be allowed to leave again. Cloud did his best to protect Sky but he was overpowered by the knights."

"No! Cloud can't lose!" Yuni cried out. Skull hid his amusement carefully.

"But he couldn't let Sky be taken from him," Skull continued on, "It was when he saw the queen dragging Sky away that he snapped. His body was covered in a glowing purple light that blinded everyone. When the light died down Cloud had his wings!" Skull exclaimed dramatically causing Yuni to gasp and clap excitedly. "With one great flap of his wings, all the knights were blown back. Sky wasted no time. Freeing herself from the queen, she ran to Cloud's side. The dragon curled around her protectively, growling at anyone who came close. Sky tried to tell her mother that dragons weren't the monsters their kingdom thought they were. That dragons were intelligent, gentle creatures. But the queen wasn't having it. She ordered the knights to kill Cloud. The princess begged the knights to stop but they ignored her. Cloud knew that there was no way to change the minds of the humans. All he could do now was protect Sky," Skull's voice made the situation seem all the more real.

"He lowered his head, prompting Sky to climb onto his back. She did so without any hesitation, even though both knew that there was no turning back from this. Slowly, Cloud unfurled his wings," Skull moved his arms in tune with his words, "and flapped them. The knights were blown back once again. The only difference was that Cloud was also blown away. Into the air that is," Skull winked at Yuni.

"Yay!" The little girl cheered happily.

"For the first time ever, Cloud took to the air. Flying through the clouds with his favorite huma, his best friend, on his back. He knew from the sheer joy radiating from Sky that this was the moment they had been waiting for their whole lives. The moment they were able to fly freely in the sky," Skull finished his story as Yuni yawned widely.

"Will you tell me more stories Skull-nii?" Yuni asked. She was unable to keep the sleepiness from her voice and reached a hand up to rub at her eyes. Skull smiled down at her.

"Of course Princess. Anytime," Skull whispered as the child finally have into sleep. Skull merely adjusted the blankets around the two of them and drifted off to sleep himself. He was unaware that the arcobaleno were camped outside his door, just as enchanted by his story as Yuni was.

 **And I'm done! I'm actually happy about this chapter. Didn't have a clue as to what I was doing when I was writing it though. Pretty sure it turned out awesome though.**

 **Oh! I posted the first chapter for my newest oneshot collection. Misadventures of Moose is a supernatural collection centered around Sam. If you are interested in Supernatural feel free to check it out!**

 **Please review! Reviews are amazing! Reviews are the life to this story! Plus I just love hearing from you guys.**


	72. Pain Meds Part 1

**Pain Meds**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull is high on pain meds***

"Reborn-senpai! You gotta help me!" Skull cried, clinging to the hitman's arm tightly. Reborn tensed up slightly in surprise, then adjusted to the loss of his arm in Skull's (surprisingly tight) grip.

"What's wrong Lackey?" Reborn asked as he prepared for a fight. Skull looked around fearfully before he replied.

"The fairies want me to come with them! I don't wanna go with the fairies. Especially the blonde one," Skull whispered to Evorm fearfully. It took the hitman to process what Skull had said.

"Fairies? Why would fairies be after you?" Reborn asked, wondering if the cloud was trying to prank him.

"I don't know!" Skull cried fearfully, "I barely made it away from the blonde one! He's been chasing me all day," Skull had freed Reborn's arm (thankfully) in exchange for wrapping his arms around Reborn's stomach. He had never seen Skull this terrified before.

Before Reborn could make sense of what was happening Colonello barged into the room, Fon and Lal following him. All three were out of breath.

"Oh thank god you found him!" Colonello exclaimed, which caused Skull to flinch back violently. He clung even tighter to Reborn, muttering to himself about how he didn't want to be taken away by the evil fairies.

"What is going on here?" Reborn asked the trio in front of him, Leon glinting ominously in gun form. The three immediately looked sheepish.

"Remember when Skull had a migraine? And he said not to give him hydrocodine because it made him loopy?" Fon asked and Reborn nodded.

"We kinda, sorta, maybe gave him the wrong medicine," Lal rushed out.

"And we've been trying to catch him ever since," Colonello finished. Reborn blinked slowly, then sighed deeply. Of course.

"That would explain why he thinks you three are evil fairies," Reborn muttered. He felt Leon return to normal and held him up to perch on his hat. Then he glanced at the terrified cloud behind him. "You three had better leave. I can take care of him until this wears off," Reborn told Fon, Lal, and Colonello. Reluctantly, they did so. As soon as they were out of sight, Skull broke out into cheers. Reborn sighed deeply. Looks like he has his work cut out for him. The hitman just hoped that the medicine wore off soon.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! I am trying to keep up with this and another fic "Damn It, Jim". It's Star Trek, in case you like that fandom and want to check it out. Don't feel like you have to read it unless you want to. Don't worry, I am still sticking with this one! Right now, I'm just filtering between fics since I'm not sure what fandom I feel like committing too right now. So far, it's Star Trek, MacGyver, and Merlin.**

 **Please review! The next chapter will be posted soon!**


	73. Birthdays - Lal

**Birthdays - Lal**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with Lal's birthday***

 **(** _ **Part of the Birthday miniseries requested by LovelySakura777)**_

Lal was tired. After playing the sweet innocent secretary for the last few weeks to a rich perv, anyone would be ready to commit murder. All she wanted to do right now was go to her room, punch her frustrations out on her punching bag, shower, then sleep. Deciding to do just that, Lal set off towards her room, wrapping her hands in bandages as she walked. The manor was deserted, Lal noticed as she walked the halls to her room. Not that surprising. Everyone else was either asleep or on a mission. She'd figure out who was still around tomorrow...or was it today? Lal wasn't sure. She'd figure it out after she woke up anyway.

Much to her surprise, Lal spotted Skull running down the hallway and quickly entering his room. He looked nervous for some reason. Probably trying to pull a prank on Colonello or Reborn. Lal decided to ignore it and just enjoy the welcoming chaos later. That was her plan at least, until she walked into her room and spotted the items sitting innocently on her bed. Firstly, there was several guns and their respective ammo boxes scattered across her bed. Secondly, there was a cartoonish gun plushie laying on her pillow. Lastly, there was a cake in the shape of a bullet with freshly lit candles. A quick glance towards the clock had confirmed that today was in fact Lal's birthday. (In case you were wondering, Verde made everyone fancyish clocks that told the dates along with the time). Quick thinking had her pulling out her phone to take a picture of her bed. She would claim as future evidence but in reality it was for the scrapbook Viper was putting together for Skull. Everyone knew about it except the cloud and many pictures were contributed by them.

Lal smiled when she read the message on the cake she could tell was handmade by Skull. Nobody else called the ex-COMSUBIN member sempai except for the cloud. After blowing out the candles Lal picked up the fork provided with the cake. Post-mission stress was completely forgotten upon taking a bite of the heavenly chocolate cake. Within minutes the cake was already half gone. Lal hadn't realized just how hungry she truly was until then. It was a show of just how good her self control was that there was any cake left at all right now.

As it was, Lal saved the rest of the cake, putting it in an empty container and into the mini-fridge for later. She wasn't sure about the rest of the arcobaleno, but Lal kept a mini fridge in her room. Mostly filled with drinks but still. She moved the guns to her desk, along with the ammo. She would definitely be visiting the shooting range later to play with them. But first, sleep.

A quick shower and change of clothes later had Lal collapsing onto her bed, curled under the blankets and hugging her new gun plushie close to her. Remembering the message written on the cake had Lal smiling softly as she drifted off to sleep.

 _Make a wish Lal-senpai!~_

"I wish you knew how much we care for you, silly cloud," Lal muttered, finally allowing sleep to take her.

 **I AM SO SORRY! I swear I didn't plan on taking so long to update! My excuse was that I had to focus on school. On the plus side, I am now an official high school graduate! Whoop! No more school! (until college but don't ruin my dreams).**

 **Okay firstly, I want to say I promised someone an angst chapter soon and I will be working on that for chapter 75. Sorry for forgetting who you are, but I didn't forget your request! I already had the chapter planned until then and I'm going to make it extra angsty for you! Question though, did you want some comfort from other arcobaleno or just pure Skull Angst? Can you let me know as soon as you can? Whichever you choose will affect the ending of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, sorry once again for not updating for awhile. I am definitely going to try for a regular schedule again soon. I hope to have the next two chapters done by saturday at the latest.**

 **Please review! I miss hearing from you guys! Requests are still open too!**


	74. Dee Is For Death

**Dee Is For Death**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where the Arcobaleno meet Death***

Skull certainly wasn't expecting the elevator to suddenly shudder to a halt, trapping him and the other arcobaleno in the small space. It was a miracle they were even in the elevator all together in the first place. Granted, they were all going to the exact same location in order to meet with a client but the point still stands. They were just lucky it was a big elevator. Anyway, they were about two point seventy-three seconds away from a fight breaking out between them when the air vent above them was suddenly kicked in. Weapons were drawn and fighting stances were taken by all but one member of the cramped elevator. Skull recognized the energy belonging to the pair of legs currently sticking through the roof of the elevator and could only sigh. He nudged his way to the middle and held his arms under the figure's legs. He was careful to only focus on the black and white striped leggings and not looking up to see under the skirt he knew the figure was wearing.

"Come on and drop Dee," Skull said, almost fond exasperation in his voice. The legs stopped wiggling and suddenly Skull's outstretched arms were filled with a young girl. Instead of trying to be put down, the girl, Dee, cheerfully threw her arms around Skull's neck in a hug and cuddled closer.

"I missed you Skull-chan!" she exclaimed happily. Skull merely sighed while the other arcobaleno watched on in confusion and some suspicion.

"You normally don't visit me unless I'm alone," Skull commented, finally setting the girl down. Even with the addition of two inch heels she didn't come past Skull's neck. She pouted up at him.

"So mean Skull-chan!" she exclaimed. Skull expertely ignored the exaggerated watery eyes she was giving him. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. I wanted to meet your friends! You've told me so much about them," Dee's answer just made Skull sigh again.

"Couldn't you have picked a better time than on our way to meet a client?"

"Nope! Besides, your client is a pig. He choked on a chicken bone before you guys even made it to the hotel! That means I am technically here for work too. I just decided that it would be a good idea to pop in while I was in the area," Dee told them. Everyone except Skull were still on guard around Dee, tensing even more with every new piece of information.

"Lackey," Reborn growled out, Leon-gun glinting in the limited elevator light, "Just who exactly is this girl?" the hitman didn't ask so much as demanded an answer.

"Ahh. Well...that's kinda hard to explain," Skull said sheepishly.

"I'm an old friend of Skull's. Known him since he was conceived and decided he would be worth keeping around for awhile," Dee clapped cheerfully. "Plus I have a bit of a soft spot for babies who would have died with the mother. Normally I prolong the mom's death until the baby is born. But sadly I can't do that to all of them. It was thanks to Lu-chan that I was even in the neighborhood when his mother started dying," Dee explained.

"That doesn't really tell us who you are though," Viper spoke up, filing away the new information on Skull. The mist could tell everyone else was doing the same thing.

"I'm Dee!"

"That's not what we mean," Verde interjected. Skull rolled his eyes.

"Dee is what I named her. It's short for Death. In short, she's literally death and is the reason I am immortal," Skull explained. Seven pairs of eyes stared at him in blank confusion.

"Huuh?"

"Oops! Sorry Skull-chan! Hate to run but I need to get to India and collect some people from an apartment fire. Toodles~!" the girl just revealed as Death hims- *ahem* herself exclaimed after looking at a watch. With a snap of her fingers she was gone, leaving everyone looking at where she stood silently. Almost immediately afterwards the elevator started moving again. The arcobaleno decided to leave further interrogation until they were finished with their newest mission. Granted, finding out their client had in fact choked on a chicken bone cleared up their schedule.

 **Done! Didn't know where I was going with this but I thought it would be fun for death to be a cheerful, hyper, girl. And because I have no imagination when it comes to names, I just shortened Death to D, then added ee to make it look prettier.**

 **Anyway. If you readers like Angst then you are going to love the next chapter! It's going to be pretty dark (hopefully) so if you don't like that type of thing I recommend just waiting for the next one.**

 **I'm so happy that so many of you reviewed yesterday! It was awesome! Please continue to leave reviews for this chapter as well! To anyone who wants to request something, I will accept them but it will take a long time before I am able to actually write it. I just want to give you a fair warning ahead of time.**

 **Please review and I'm going to try to have the next chapter done for tomorrow! I hope you all enjoy~**


	75. Don't Let Them See

**Don't Let Them See**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ***The one with lots of Skull angst***

He used to be a civilian. A stuntman. Now he is a cloud. An arcobaleno. They think he's loud. They think he's weak. They don't know just how close he is to breaking.

"Please," he begged, staring at himself in the glass. Hundreds of himself surrounded him, reflecting in the shards scattered on the floor. They bit into his exposed skin. A few drops of blood escaped before stopping. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. He picked up a shard the size of his hand, ignoring the sting as the sharp edges cut into his palm.

He was chained. No matter how much he wanted to run, to escape, he was trapped. Cursed. His body was free but his soul was captured. He's tried so many times to break free. Nothing ever worked. He was beginning to lose hope.

"I'm begging you," he whispered, holding his arm out in front of him. The glass in his other hand reflected the tears running down his cheeks. He brought the point to his exposed wrist, simply holding it there.

He was a showman. He made everyone see only what he wanted them to see. Hiding his pain behind loud exclamations and over dramatic behavior. Not letting them see what lies beyond the makeup and helmet. Not letting them see his scars.

"Don't let them see," his voice broke, choking on the emotions overwhelming him. He dragged the glass across his wrist. A deep line followed behind the broken glass. Blood flowed freely down his arm, pooling around him slowly.

He wanted it to be over. The lies. The hiding. He just wanted it to end. He wanted to finally be free. He's suffered so much. So why? Why wasn't he allowed to die?

"Just how broken I am," he pleaded. To whom, he didn't know. A small purple flame appeared. The same flame he's come to think as a curse. The flame covered his wrist, healing him almost instantly. When it died out there was no evidence of the cut having been there in the first place.

He was broken. Sitting alone surrounded by a broken mirror and his blood. He would allow himself a few more minutes of this before he had to get up. To clean up the mess and go back to being a showman. Go back to hiding his pain.

 **...I'm actually really afraid of myself right now because of this. This is the most depressing thing I've ever written. Umm. I hope you like it? I'm not actually sure what to say after that. To whoever requested the angst, I hope this lived up to your standards.**

 **Question. Is is weird that as I was writing this my music went through like four sad/darker themed songs in a row? I'm thinking my computer was sad with this chapter too. Poor Skull.**

 **Oh! Just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to post until wednesday or thursday. I'm going camping tomorrow and won't have any internet until then. I'll be working on this while I'm down there and will post when I get home.**

 **Please review! I love getting reviews! Reviews make me almost as happy as when my cat does something funny or cute.**


	76. Shiver

**Shiver**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ***The one where Skull cannot handle being cold***

To say Skull was cold would be two things. First, it would be a horrible understatement. He wasn't cold he was freezing to the point that even his bones were chilled. All 206 of them. Second, you would be stating the obvious. His whole body was shivering uncontrollably while he was buried under a mountain of blankets.

Never again would Skull agree to a mission in Antarctica. Or anywhere involving snow. Or frozen lakes. Or water that's colder than 60 Fahrenheit degrees. Especially all three combined! He was cold and no matter what he tried he just couldn't get this shivering under control. It sucked.

He sat in his room for who knows how long, shivering non stop under his pile (mountain) of blankets, when he heard a faint knocking coming from his door.

"W-who is i-it?" Skull called out, mentally cursing his chattering teeth. With how skilled every member of the arcobaleno was, no matter who was at the door right now, they would be able to pick up the sound and know something is wrong.

"Skull?" Fon called from the other side. He sounded slightly concerned. "May I come in?"

"I-I'd p-prefer it i-if you d-d-didn't, b-but I doubt I h-have much o-of a c-choice," Skull stuttered out. "I-if you are c-coming in, b-bring m-more bl-blankets," Skull said. It was highly doubtful that Fon would bring him the magic blanket that would stop his shivering but he could hope.

A minute of silence passed before his door opened and the storm peaked his head in. Skull noticed that he brought a blanket too. Weird. He thought he had stolen all of them. Just how many blankets were in this manor?

"Are you alright Skull?" Fon asked gently, adding his blanket to the pile on top of the still shivering cloud. Fon looked concerned. Maybe it was because Skull's shivering was making the entire blanket mountain vibrate? And it was a seriously tall mountain. Like, 2 feet tall of pure blankets.

"O-other t-than f-freezing to d-death, I'm p-peachy," Skull grumbled. He didn't mean to sound so grouchy. Sorry Fon. "I-I've t-tried e-everything and i-it d-didn't work," Skull growled, curling into a tighter ball under HIS blankets. If anyone tried to remove him from his mountain he was liable to bite.

"What made you so cold?" Fon asked, ignoring the growling. It really didn't sound that threatening with all the teeth chattering to be honest.

"A-ask L-luche," Skull answered. Seeing as the author really doesn't want to type a whole lot of stutter text for the story you are curious about, she will explain it in Skull's thoughts. He was sent on a solo mission by Luche to antarctica. Something about catching this bad guy before he could set of a bomb at an important base so and so had there. Anyway, long story short, Skull had to track the dude through a blizzard and confronted him on a frozen lake. Fun fact! He didn't know he was on a lake until the douchebag blew himself up and the ice cracked! Sending Skull straight into the freezing water! And then he had to walk back to the base, in the blizzard, while soaking wet. He's felt chilled ever since. It was like his flames had betrayed him by propagating the cold feeling despite everything he's tried to stay warm.

Skull hated the cold damnit! It should have been obvious! What, with him wearing his heavy leather biking suit if the weather was even a single degree under eighty seven. You'd think a whole bunch of people trained to pick up that kind of stuff would notice but noo! Luche just had to send him to the coldest place in the world didn't she!

"I see…." Fon said slowly. Skull had the startling realization that his mini hate rant was said out loud. Oops. Skull decided not to say anything else and chose to instead focus on getting his damnable chattering teeth to stay still. Yikes. He's already cussed at least twice now. Granted, his patience was wearing thin after about 15 hours of nonstop teeth chattering and cold bones.

So focused on his task that he didn't notice Fon pulling out his phone and sending a text to the rest of the arcobaleno. Although he did notice the rush of cool air that hit him when the storm lifted up the bottom of his blanket mountain. Skull growled, bearing his teeth at Fon, ready to bite him the second he tried anything to remove his blankets. The storm merely raised his other hand in a placating gesture and climbed under the blankets with Skull.

He had to admit, Fon felt warm. The warmest thing Skull had felt since he tried to stick his hands in the fireplace to feel his fingers Which didn't work, and his evil flames made it so he didn't even have a burn. The warm, warm feeling of a burn would have been heavenly.

"You do know that works better with skin to skin contact, kora," Colonello said from Skull's doorway. Behind him stood the rest of the arcobaleno, all looking him with various degrees of hidden concern towards their shivering cloud.

"W-what t-the hell a-are y-you d-doing here?" Skull asked. He hoped he didn't sound as mean as before.

"Fon messaged us," Lal answered as if that explained everything.

"S-so?"

"Muu. We are going to try something different to warm you up," Viper explained. If the other were shocked that the mist gave up the information without asking for money they didn't show it. Same with agreeing to come and warm Skull up. Actually, she (he? It?) was the first to volunteer. Viper had a soft spot for Skull. They all did. Although only a select few would actually admit it.

"W-what?"

"Heat exchange through skin contact. Unfortunately, that means you will have to...diminish the blanket pile in order for it to work," Verde explained. He left out the fact that the blanket pile would most likely cause them to die of heat stroke. Poor Fon had only been under a couple minutes and was already made the fact that Skull had been under there for who knows how long and still freezing that more concerning.

Skull was silent. Staring at the scientist and fellow arcobaleno darkly. It looked adorable and Verde saw both Viper and Reborn discreetly take pictures. Finally Skull pouted, tucking himself close to Fon as Reborn and Lal removed the blanket pile, leaving the one directly on top of Skull alone. Ironically, it was a black one with purple octopi on it. More pictures were snuck at the sight.

It took a bit of wiggling and rearranging but somehow they managed to fit all eight of them into the bed, Skull firmly tucked in the middle. Reborn was on his left while Fon was on his right. The others were scattered around him but still touching Skull in some way.

Three minutes was all it took for Skull to begin feeling his core heat up again. A further seven minutes before his teeth stopped chattering (Bless the Silence!) constantly. Another thirteen minutes before he stopped shivering completely. And only forty-six seconds after that for him to drift off to sleep. Happy and, most importantly, warm.

 **I'm back from camping! We were stuck in the camper the whole time due to storms and my being away for several days gave my cat abandonment issues but I'm finally home! With internet! Sweet, sweet internet.**

 **I had intended to write several chapters while I was gone but apparently I need to upload the "offline editing" thing for docs while I have internet so I don't end up with the docs being the way they were the last time I opened them like that. Which left me with like 4 chapters missing and an irrational fear that if I worked on the doc, anything I wrote would end up in the middle of a previously written chapter. Not a pleasant thought.**

 **Anyway, I hope the fluffiness of this chapter makes up for the previous chapter! Next time someone wants angst I'm setting guidelines. Or making it a happyish ending. Whatever works for that.**

 **Please review! I'm excited to hear what you guys think about this chapter! And it's longer than usual too!**


	77. I Told You

**I told you**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ***The one where Skull takes care of sick Arcobaleno***

"I flat out told them not to do it. I told them it was a bad idea. But did any of them listen to me? No!" Skull was muttering to himself furiously as he made the tea. "Stupid idiots that don't listen to common sense. If you know you are going up against a guy that uses airborne viruses to incapacitate his opponents then you should know better to go to his hideout without protection! Strongest seven my ass. Next time this happens they are on their own," Skull grumbled as he finished making the tea and placed all the cups onto a tray. With a deep sigh Skull carried the tray full of drinks into the massive living room of the manor, where all the sick arcobaleno were miserably scattered around. Another sigh before Skull headed to Viper first.

The mist was relatively easy to deal with when sick. She would either sleep or watch tv. She had a mild cough and sore throat. Luckily for her, she was one of the least sick. Skull walked over to her and passed her the money decorated coffee mug filled with a little honey and warm milk. Strawberry flavored of course. Viper took it with a grateful sigh, immediately sipping on the warm liquid. Skull made sure she had settled into the blankets before heading to the next arcobaleno, Fon.

He was a little twitchy, constantly fidgeting and playing with his fingers. The only reason he wasn't running around and burning off the excess energy was because Skull threatened to chain him in bed until he was fully recovered. If there was one thing every member of the arcobaleno had in common, it was an intense dislike (hatred) of bed rest. Luckily for Skull though, Verde had made a great sleeping medicine that can withstand the natural deterioration of someone with storm flames. Basically it was a tranquilizer for adrenaline high dinosaurs. At least, that's what Skull gathered from Verde's science mumbo jumbo. A couple drops slipped into Fon's jasmine tea with lemon juice would have to storm sleeping peacefully for a few hours. Fon took the offered coffee mug (red with little monkeys all over) and drank it slowly, savoring the taste. He thanked Skull with a smile. Skull had just turned to the next problem child (Colonello) when he heard Fon stiffle a yawn.

Colonello was one of the more worse off in the group. He had a bad cough and runny nose. It wasn't really a surprise that he had went through two boxes of tissues either. Skull made a mental note to change the trash bags after passing out the drinks to everyone. Colonello was given warm milk as well (regular milk this time) with lots of honey to help soothe his throat. All that coughing was bound to irritate it soon, if it hasn't already happened. Naturally this was served in a camo coffee mug.

The next person Skull checked on was Verde. The scientist was passed out on the couch. He wasn't too bad in terms of being sick but he had a headache and was coughing a lot. Skull left the coffee mug filled with water on the table next to the couch. A bottle of pills sat next to the green mug decorated with syringes. Verde, without a doubt, was the most well behaved.

Lal had a fever and wasn't too big on moving from her recliner any time soon. She accepted the mug (decorated with cartoon guns and bullets) of steaming tea with a happy sigh. Skull was able to convince her to let him take her temperature and was pleased to see it had went down two degrees from the last time he checked. He left her to rest and went to check on the last member of the sick arcobaleno.

Reborn had taken over the bathroom due to being the only one to be affected with the urge to vomit. He was definitely the worst of the group and his sun flames weren't helping him. And wasn't that horrible? He had all the symptoms of a flu, but not the advanced healing from his flames. The "world's greatest hitman" would have to recover the civilian way.

"C'mon senpai. You have to take the medicine if you want it to stop," Skull most certainly did not beg after seeing the aforementioned medicine sitting untouched by the sink. Reborn just groaned from his place in the bath tub. He had filled the jacuzzi styled tub with so many pillows and blankets that there was hardly any room for Reborn in it. Which was a weird thought considering the tub was huge.

"Senpai. You are never going to feel better if you don't suck it up and take the pills. Now sit up," Skull ordered. Later he would panic because HOLY SHIT HE JUST GAVE REBORN ORDERS! But for now, he was just tired. Looking after the arcobaleno (while mostly easy) was still exhausting. If not physically then mentally.

Luckily for Skull, Reborn was too out of it to really fight against him. It was a challenge and a half before Skull was able to get Reborn to open his mouth and take his medicine. But it happened, eventually. Skull figured it was because he had the ginger ale in the chameleon coffee mug. It was Reborn's favorite mug (Yuni had it custom made for him).

Once the medicine was in the hitman's system and he had finished his drink as well as eaten some crackers, Skull was all too happy to let Reborn return to his tub of blankets and go back to sleep.

Skull took another moment to simply look over his teammates. While he would probably never admit it, he was fond of this bunch of idiots. With one final look over and a sigh, Skull returned to the kitchen to make some soup. He would take care of the arcobaleno because at the end of the day, they were his idiots just as he was theirs.

 **Yes, I am majorly sorry it's been forever since I updated. Is it weird that I miss sitting at my computer for hours at a time trying to finish a chapter? Cause I didn't realize that until I finally got on my computer again.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna try something new. First person to review with a number between 1 and 87 will pick the prompt for the next chapter! The numbers will change between which section of the list I'm working on. Since the next chapter is going to be a Request chapter, the lucky person to pick the first number gets to pick the prompt from the 87 requests I have backed up. Yes, it's a lot but it's significantly smaller than the section for my own ideas. You'll find that number out the next chapter, if this idea works.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I miss hearing from you! Oh, and don't worry. I am still taking your requests. If you want to request something it just goes to the bottom of the list. I do a requested chapter every five chapters. It may take awhile to get to your specific requests but it will be done….eventually. I have a lot of ideas to get through, which is why I say that.**


	78. Birthdays - Fon

**Birthdays - Fon**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one with Fon's birthday***

 **(** _ **Part of the Birthday miniseries requested by LovelySakura777)**_

Fon's first thought upon returning to his room after training was 'whoever broke into my room better be ready to die'. Luckily for our favorite cloud, Fon's more sane side overrode his storm instincts.

"Oh my. This is unexpected," Fon muttered to himself after locating the abnormalities in his room. More specifically, on his desk. There were two boxes sitting innocently on his desk. Both had a clear lid so Fon could view the contents without worry. Obviously left by someone who knew of his slight paranoia (to be fair, weren't all the arcobaleno paranoid in their own rights) of being pranked or sent a bomb and thought it best not to risk it. The first box held several smaller boxes. Upon closer inspection Fon discovered that they were all boxes of his favorite flavors of tea. All from his favorite brand as well.

The second box held a cake. What was most particular about this cake however was the design. It was a basic rectangle shape, however on the top was a picture done in icing of Fon holding his smiling newborn nephew, Kyoya, who had his braid in a vice grip and was happily trying to pull it off. The actual picture was taken a few weeks ago and currently sat on his dresser. Scrawled in red icing in the blank space of the image was the message _Happy Birthday Fon-Senpai!_

Fon smiled a genuine soft smile upon figuring out who left the gifts. Only one person in the arcobaleno knew about his picture, tea addiction, and called him senpai. It took little convincing after that to prepare him a slice of the no doubt delicious cake. Upon eating the first bite (and no he most certainly did NOT _moan_ at the heavenly taste) Fon had to wonder something.

How did Skull know his favorite cake was orange cake? And how did he know his birthdate?

 **And done! This one took a bit longer than I had planned but It's finally done. Alrighty, now it's time for the random notes that rarely relate to the fic.**

 **I am currently posting a fic called "The Little Beast" for a friend of mine who does not have a fanfiction account. It's a fantastic beasts and where to find them fic where Newt has an adopted daughter. Plot follows the movie only with the addition of the kid there as well. If you think that it sounds interesting would you guys be willing to look into it? I am not really a fantastic beasts fan (Mostly because I've literally only watched the movie once so I know nothing about it) and am not the best person to give her any positive reviews for the fic. I tend to avoid fics that have an OC as a main character which makes it hard for me to enjoy the fic as well. I beta for her but my reviews aren't really the same as hearing from you guys who have actually read it. You don't have to check out her fic but if you do I would really appreciate it.**

 **Oh, I think I'm going to stick with my normal way of picking the next chapter. It gets a bit confusing trying to remember which number was the first one picked when you have five people tell a number at once (at least, that's what it seems when I check my email after several hours).**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed this fic! It's always so exciting to see how much activity this fic gets after I literally just post a chapter.**

 **Please review! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	79. Seeking Comfort - Verde

**Seeking Comfort - Verde**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull's bike was blown up***

It was just a bike. Nothing more, nothing less. So why was Skull so upset at its destruction? Even he couldn't give you a good reason. Maybe it was because that was the first bike he had ever used. The one that gave him the freedom to leave his "mother" behind and drift from town to town like a cloud. Maybe it was because he had built that bike from scratch. So when it was destroyed it felt like he had lost his child. Maybe because that bike was as much a part of him as his flames were. Each time he had crashed when he first started with his stunts he would patch himself up, then get to repairing his bike. He knew every single piece of that bike by heart. It could be argued that he knew his bike better than himself at times.

So yes, the destruction of his bike hit him hard. His fellow arcobaleno could easily sense the change in their cloud. He hardly came back to the manor, choosing instead to live in his garage as he began the painstaking process of building a new bike from scratch. He would spend all his time while not on missions in the garage. More often than not, his (dare he say it) friends would have to force him to eat. Shockingly enough, it was Verde that finally dragged Skull from the garage to the manor for a proper meal and rest. The scientist (known for forgoing such trivial things as food, sleep, and bathing when absorbed in a project) was practically mothering Skull as he made him take a shower, then eat a proper meal with the rest of the team. They were too relieved to comment about it though. Soon enough, Skull was asleep in his room. Well...more like Verde had Fon knock him out and they put him in his bed. The bed had to be better than the cot Skull had slept on when he had taken his power naps.

Eleven hours later, Skull stumbled back into his garage, feeling refreshed and ready to get back to rebuilding his bike, only to stop in shock at what he saw. There, sitting innocently in the middle of his garage, was a brand new motorcycle. It looked almost exactly like his old one, only shinier and had dark purple accents instead of being all black. There was a key in the ignition, with an octopus keychain (that looked suspiciously like Oodako) and a note attached to it.

 _I know it's not the same but I hope it helps. Everyone was really worried about you, idiot. You aren't meant to be quiet and sad. That's not you. You are the idiot lackey who is too loud and cheerful for mafia life. If you having a destroyed motorcycle means we lose your smile then it was worth it to make this for you. I'm supposed to be the one who needs to be dragged away from a project and forced to eat. Not you. Don't scare us again Skull._

 _V_

Skull didn't even realize he had teared up from reading the short note until the droplets hit the piece of paper that showed Verde cared for him. That they all cared. Skull let out a laugh, wiped his tears, and went to his desk. He needed to plan a 'Thank You' gift to Verde.

 **And Done! Btw, I'm an idiot. I meant to mention it in the previous chapter's AN but completely forgot by the time I wrote it. This fic has hit over 400 reviews! That's awesome! I'm so happy about it. Thank you guys. I never thought I would make it past 50 reviews, let alone make it to 400. I'm hoping to make it to my 100th chapter by the time I hit 500. Wanna have a race who can make it to their goal first? You guys with 500 reviews or me with the 100th chapter? (I'm kidding but it would be kinda cool if that happened).**

 **Oh! This is the last instalment of my "Seeking Comfort" miniseries. Took me long enough, huh? It's also the first miniseries to be completed. I think. I'm not sure if "Proof Of An Immortal" counts. I finished the arcobaleno section (I think. Too lazy to double check) but I still have the Varia and Vongola sections to finish. Oh well, food for thought.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed! I hope to hear from you again for this chapter! Requests are still open, although they are slow going.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to have the next chapter for you guys soon!**


	80. Pop

**Pop**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull pops his fingers and wrists***

He had been doing it so long that he hardly noticed it anymore. It started out with just his wrist when he was nine. It hurt like a bitch and took him forever to get used to but eventually he could do it. And it gave him insanely flexible wrists when all said and done. That was just the beginning of his bad habit though. The next year he had moved to his fingers. All ten of them were popped until there wasn't any pain when he did it. Skull didn't mean to turn popping his fingers into a habit, but like most bad habits it happened anyway. He did get some enjoyment out of it though.

For example, he was able to get Colonello to scream in pain by popping his finger once. The rain had made a bet that Skull couldn't hurt him and when Skull heard of the bet, he took it as a personal challenge. He walked right up to Colonello, asked if he could borrow his hand, then pushed his finger down gently until a loud POP sounded throughout the room, followed by Colonello's yelp (scream) of pain. Mostly because he wasn't expecting it but it still counts. Viper and Lal were positively glowing when they received their winnings from the bet. They even shared it with Skull.

Skull's favorite part about his bad habit though? Watching Fon and Reborn squirm when he did it. Every time Skull is able to loudly pop all of his knuckles and both wrists in quick succession has both males looking at him in slight fear and barely suppressed horror. So far it was the only thing that could break Fon's serene personality and Skull relished in that fact.

He was waiting until he could get one of them to snap and comment on it.

 **Hehe. This was written a lot faster than I had planned. I didn't intend to start it until tomorrow but that obviously didn't happen. The things you do to pass boredom while waiting for someone to reply to your text huh?**

 **This fic is actually based on me. I constantly pop my knuckles. I'm working on doing it less but I've been doing it for years so it's slow going. I do enjoy making my friends and old classmates freak out when I do it though. It's so much fun and fuels my minorly sadistic side. One time my friend made the mistake of falling asleep while we were driving somewhere. She had her bare feet by me and I ended up popping all her toes and nine of her fingers before she woke up. Ahh...Good times.**

 **Thanks for the two people who reviewed as I was writing this chapter! I love that you guys had checked out this story and it wasn't even posted an hour. Like I said before, requests for future chapters are welcomed!**

 **Please continue to review! It's a great motivator!**


	81. He's My What? - Riko

**He's My What? - Riko**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull tells Riko they are related***

 _ **(Requested by a lot of people, which is why I'm doing it now instead of a request chapter)**_

"Riko-nee! You in?!" Skull called out, entering the main work area of Riko's garage. He was greeted happily by Bruce, the puppy recognizing him and bounding over happily for attention. Skull was in the middle of giving a belly rub when Riko made her way over to him, laughing at the hyper puppy.

"He missed you," she said by way of greeting.

"Well we can't have that! I'm going to have to come over more to spoil you won't I?" Skull asked the puppy, getting a happy 'yip' in response.

"What's up Cherep?" Riko asked grabbing a rag and wiping the grease off her hands.

"Remember when my friends joked about getting a DNA test for us? Well...I got the results," Skull replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Riko looked at him curiously, before it dawned on her.

"No way! You are kidding me aren't you?" She asked, feeling as shocked as Skull had.

"Nope. Hello, I'm your long lost baby brother," Skull introduced, holding a hand out to her. Riko ignored the hand to glomp him happily. Skull returned it happily.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed happily, "We have to go out an celebrate!"

"Want to hear the rest of the news first?" Skull asked with a laugh, pulling away from the hug.

"Duh! Hurry up and spill!" Riko demanded playfully.

"We have a younger half brother, a cousin, and are related to another person by sharing a common ancestor," Skull answered. "I haven't had the chance to tell any of them yet though," he explained. He's not going to until he gets backup for Xanxus and Byakuran...mostly Byakuran.

"This is awesome! I have to meet them all!" Riko cheerfully began to plan the family reunion for their newly discovered relatives. Skull sweatdropped with a light chuckle just imagining the chaos that would happen. Hopefully Tsuna would be able to keep Xanxus and Byakuran in line. Those two terrified Skull.

 **And done! As I mentioned before, this is one of the fics that have the most requests. Technically, the most requested one is Xanxus but the miniseries has had multiple people request it. Seeing that so many people want to hear the reactions of those people finding out they are related to Skull, I thought I would just go ahead and do the whole miniseries. I'm feeling evil and am going to do Xanxus last though. *Insert Mukuro laugh here***

 **Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm hoping this chapter lived up to your expectations! I'm going to try to get the next chapter done soon (preferably today or tomorrow) since it should be an easy one.**

 **Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	82. He's My What? - TsunaPrimo

**He's My What? - Tsuna/Primo**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull tells Tsuna and Primo they are related***

 _ **(Requested by a lot of people)**_

"Dame-Tsuna, call Primo here immediately," Reborn demanded as he entered the room, an oddly quiet Skull following him. Tsuna just sighed and did as he was 'asked'. He knew better than to argue with his spartan tutor. A quick burst of sky flames later and the ghostly form of Vongola Primo stood next to his grandson in confusion.

"So what's this about Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Instead of replying, the hitman shoved Skull to stand in front of the others.

"Lacky has some news for both of you," he said. Skull fidgeted under the gaze of both Vongola leaders before taking a deep breath.

"I'm technically related to Tsuna by being a descendant of Primo," Skull blurted out, deciding to just get it over with. The two Vongola stared at him, stunned.

"Is this true Reborn?" Tsuna asked. He didn't sound doubtful (well...not any more than usual) but he needed a second opinion.

"I saw the tests myself. It's completely true," Reborn answered. In that moment there were two different reactions.

From Tsuna there was simply a resigned sigh. This honestly didn't make the top ten of weird things that happened to him (it was ranked 12th if you were curious) so the sky simply decided to accept it and move on. Reborn was proud of his student. A year ago he would have screeched his denials. Now he just gave up when chaos happened. It was inevitable with Reborn and his guardians around.

Giotto was the interesting one. He shouted in out rapid fire italian that roughly translated to "Yes! THIS IS AWESOME! Come new grandson and dance with me! We must celebrate this happy news!" as he grabbed Skull and dragged the cloud after him as he danced around the room. How a ghost could grab him and pull him around, Skull had no idea. He looked at Reborn with begging eyes, but the sun just smirked and left Skull to his *cough* enthusiastic grandfather.

Tsuna just ignored all of them as he returned to his paperwork. Oh look at that. Hibari and Mukuro broke a wall in the mansion again.

 **And done! I decided to just combine these two into one since it would be easier than two different chapters. It works though. Next is going to be Byakuran's chapter *insert evil laugh here*.**

 **...for some reason I have it in my head that there was something I wanted to tell you guys. Oh! It's funny how you can remember something as you are typing you can't remember it. Anyway, I made a community! It's a general one called "My Favorite Fics That I Hope You'll Take An Interest In". I would have made the title shorter but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't already taken. "All community titles must be unique" and all. Like the title says, it's just a whole bunch of my favorite fics. There's all kinds of fandoms and I'm still working on adding more to it. It's mostly anime fandoms but there's a fair few from other categories as well. Maybe you'll find something in there you'll like? I'm working on adding Fairy Tail stories right now. It takes awhile to get through all the favorites I have from my account, which is where I decided to start from when adding stories to it. Feel free to check it out! There might be something in there you'll find interesting!**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys! And the race (which I'm probably going to lose but meh) is on!**


	83. He's My What? - Byakuran

**He's My What? - Byakuran**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull tells Byakuran they are related***

 _ **(Requested by a lot of people)**_

"Come on Skull-nii! We gotta tell Bya-nii the good news!" the cheerful three year old that is Yuni exclaimed as she eagerly bounced ahead of Skull. The stuntman couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Yes, he was absolutely terrified of Byakuran. But Yuni was just too cute and excited that it was easy to push aside his fear by watching her. Yuni was already scheduled to have a play date with Byakuran so Skull was elected as the chaperone (for Byakuran. Not Yuni) as a way to kill two birds with one stone. He supervised the children playing and delivered his news to the marshmallow addicted sky. Win-Win right? Heh...Skull actually thought he had the short end of the stick. Byakuran terrified him after the whole "future that never was" fiasco where he killed him and Skull ended up staying dead. And now that he thought about it...this would be the first time since then that Skull has seen Byakuran at all. Man this was going to be super awkward.

"Bya-nii!" Yuni's cheerful shout snapped Skull out of his thoughts and told him they arrived. He watched with a small smile as Yuni and the young Gesso greeted each other. Byakuran may have tried to take over the world in the future, but there was no doubt he cared for little Yuni.

"Hello little princess~" Byakuran greeted, scooping Yuni into his arms for a hug. She let out a happy squeal then giggled furiously.

"Bya-nii! Guess what!"

"What?" Byakuran asked playing along.

"Uncle Verde went into the kitchen and tried to get into the drinks that I'm not allowed to have. Then Skull-nii came in and Uncle Verde had what mommy said was a break down. Skull-nii almost collapsed but Uncle Nello caught him. Then Uncle Reborn read the paper Skull-nii gave him and you wanna know what he said?" Yuni asked excitedly.

"What did Uncle Reborn say?" Byakuran asked. Skull couldn't tell if he was genuinely invested in Yuni's story or was just humoring the girl. Could be either one.

"Uncle Reborn said that it was too much chaos for him!" Yuni declared like it was the most horrifying thing she had ever heard.

"Oh my. What was on the paper that caused that?" Byakuran asked with wide eyes. Skull could tell he was genuine this time. Everyone would be terrified when REBORN says the chaos is too much. Reborn is like...the Supreme Ruler Of Chaos! Too much chaos for the Supreme Ruler is like...a pink alien lizard blowing up the planet because monkeys stopped him from being immortal by screaming until their hair was blonde! Okay...Skull needs to cut back on the anime some.

"Skull-nii's sister, brother, cousin, and extra great grandpa!" Yuni happily told Byakuran, causing the sky to look over at Skull curiously.

"The paper was the results of a DNA test. I met a civilian and we started joking that we could be related. Turns out she's my older sister. The rest of the test says Xanxus is my younger half brother, I'm related to Tsuna because Primo is my ancestor, and you are my cousin," Skull explained. He tensed as he waited for Byakuran's reaction.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came from Byakuran's mouth.

"We're cousins," Skull repeated. It was his stuntman instincts that allowed him to grab Yuni as Byakuran fainted.

"Nap time for Bya-nii?" Yuni questioned innocently.

"Looks like it. Do you want to get some ice cream before we go home?"

"Can it be chocolate?"  
"Obviously! Chocolate ice cream is the best!"

"YAY!"

Skull would later blame Reborn rubbing his sadism off on him when he took a picture of the unconscious Gesso and captioned it with " has stopped working". He just wondered how long it would take for the famiglia members to pick Byakuran off the floor.

 **YAY! It's finished! Now only Xanxus is left! I might do another chapter or two before doing Xanxus' chapter while I try to figure out what I want to do for it but I swear I'll be doing Xanxus soon.**

 **Do you guys think you can help me track down some fics? I remember a little bit about them but not enough to find them. They are all Harry Potter fics.**

 **The first one was short (I think) but all I remember is this scene where Harry and Ron both end up dating Hermione. They are in the great hall eating and Hermione is absorbed in her book so the boys take turns feeding her. I'm like 70% sure draco goes to tease them but they don't really care. That's all I remember about that fic so if any of you know which one I'm talking about please let me know!**

 **The next is a trilogy. I think it was like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny go back in time or something and show Harry's memories to the people there so they know what the future would be like. The memories were text from the actual books but it wasn't a reading the series fic. It's been a few years so I'm not entirely sure but I think at one point (maybe in the second or third?) they become lycans or some sort of animagus wolf that's not an animagus. There's a soulmate thing going on between Harry and Ginny i think as well. I read it once several years ago so it's kinda hard for me to remember the details.**

 **I hope you guys might know the fics I'm talking about and can point me in the right direction looking for them. Those scenes kinda stick in my head and I want to reread them but I don't even know if they are still on this site anymore.**

 **Anyway. Thank you to everyone who has been patient while waiting for this chapter! I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know!**


	84. He's My What? - Xanxus

**He's My What? - Xanxus**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull tells Xanxus they are related***

 _ **(Requested by a lot of people)**_

Mammon floated through the Varia mansion with a camera in hand, Skull being dragged behind her. Literally dragged. Mammon had him tied in a rope and was pulling him after her. They were on their way to see Xanxus and deliver the good news. Well...good news for Mammon, who would get a front row seat to the show and was looking to make a lot of money from the footage. Skull? Well...he had been putting this confrontation off so much that Fon had to tie him up and deliver him to the Varia HQ. The martial artist couldn't stick around for the main event but requested Mammon film it for him. The mist was set to make millions from the Varia alone. There was no telling how much she'd make when adding in the Arcobaleno and Vongola.

"H-he must be busy. He's the boss after all. P-probably doesn't have the time to see us. We can come back another d-day," Skull's nervousness grew with each step through the mansion.

"I made sure his schedule was clear," Mammon countered. There was no way Skull was getting out of this. Skull squeaked in fear and his struggling tripled but Mammon was unrelenting.

The mist dragged Skull to Xanxus' office and knocked on the door. Upon hearing an 'Enter' from her boss, Mammon dragged Skull (who was shivering so much that Mammon almost felt pity for him) into the office and sat him down on the chair in front of Xanxus' desk.

"Why is the cloud trash tied up?" Xanxus asked looking at Mammon with a raised eyebrow. His voice made Skull flinch away, despite him being in a relatively good mood at the moment.

"Muu. Skull has something to tell you," Mammon said, a video camera in hand. She moved back into a corner and pressed record. She wasn't going to miss a second of this.

Xanxus turned his attention towards Skull at Mammon's answer. Skull was currently looking at Xanxus like he was about to kill the cloud. Which he might if he didn't stop shaking in fear and tell Xanxus whatever it is that brought him here.

"Well. You see… ItookaDNAtestandtheresultssaywe'rerelated!" Skull rushed out. Xanxus stared at him.

"Slower Skull," Mammon scolded from her corner. Internally she was laughing. This was already going great and the news hasn't even been properly delivered yet! Skull took a deep breath.

"I took a DNA test and the results say we're related. Specifically, I'm your older half brother through your dad," Skull said. When Xanxus continued to do nothing but stare at him blankly Skull grew nervous and rambled on. "We also have an older sister and her name is Riko. She's my full blooded sister which makes her your half sister. She really wants to meet you soon. And apparently Byakuran is my cousin but he isn't related to you at all because it's through my mom's side of the family. I'm also a descendent if Primo because of her and that inadvertently makes me distantly related to Tsuna," Skull realized he was rambling and closed his mouth with an audible click. He would have covered it with his hands had his hands been free. But alas, he was still tied up in the rope and left to the mercy of Xanxus.

Skull flinched when the pen in the sky's hand snapped, ink spilling onto the paperwork and desk. Mammon knew her boss well enough to cloak herself with her flames, hiding her from sight. It would ensure that she wouldn't be targeted for simply being there (like Squalo and Levi often were) and so she could still record her video.

The pen was simply the first thing to be destroyed, it seemed, because the desk and anything on it was promptly turned to ash. Xanxus was growling darkly, hands alight with his flames of wrath.

Skull was lucky Mammon was nice and sent an illusion to cut the rope binding Skull, because the next thing to happen was Xanxus pulling out his guns and shooting at the place where Skull had previously been.

The next three hours were filled with screams, curses, and things breaking. This cacophony of noises was occasionally punctuated by Mammon's gleeful laughter as she recorded every second.

At one point Squalo stopped by to deliver more paperwork for Xanxus. He had to dodge flame bullets for his effort and quickly decided he'd come back another time.

By the time Xanxus stopped his rampage Mammon collected seven hours worth of video, Skull needed a hospital, the office was completely destroyed, and a wall needed to be replaced.

Good news! Mammon was set to make way more money than she had accounted for. And Xanxus has accepted that Skull was his brother but that was small news in comparison to the _billions_ Mammon was expecting once she sold the video to all the waiting parties.

Bad news? She had to pay someone to rebuild the office. Which was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

 **I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! I have no excuse other than I could not figure out what I wanted to do for this one at all. This chapter was evil. But it's finished now so I don't ever have to deal with it again~**

 **I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations!**

 **I'm currently trying to get into the habit of posting at least one chapter of any of my stories every Sunday. Since this is a bunch of oneshots and oneshots are sometimes easy to write, this fic will likely be my fallback fic when it comes to posting new content each week. Because fics with plots are** _ **hard**_ **. Fun but hard. Especially if you're like me and keep getting distracted by new ideas and other fics.**

 **I will see you guys one some random fic next week! Please review and let me know if you liked this! I am still taking requests! May take an eternity to get to it but the idea will be put on the list and I'll get to it eventually, I promise!**


	85. Pain Meds Part 2

**Pain Meds Part 2**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Reborn deals with delirious Skull***

Reborn was seriously rethinking his decision to take care of Skull while he was delirious on pain meds. At first it was amusing to watch. Skull had done a happy dance and called Reborn his guardian dragon. But then things started to get...interesting.

Skull had went on a hate rant against Colonello, Lal, and Fon. Calling them evil tooth fairies who kept trying to steal his teeth so they could make them into jewelry for their queen. Then Skull decided he needed to make sure the 'evil tooth fairies' didn't manage to steal any of his teeth. This involved him sticking his fingers into his mouth and individually counting each tooth.

There was some panic upon not having the right number of teeth, until Reborn reminded Skull that he had his wisdom teeth removed so he was down four teeth. Which...was a mistake because Skull ended up upset, thinking the fairies managed to steal his teeth after all. It took Reborn twenty minutes to convince him that the evil fairies wouldn't have been chasing him if they had any if his teeth.

It was around this time that Skull changed topics away from tooth fairies. After a two hour hate rant about the Percy Jackson movies, Reborn now knew every single difference between the books and movies, which were acceptable to get rid of when making a book into a movie, and which were most definitely not acceptable to change. Reborn may have watched the movies (Yuni wanted to watch them on movie night) but he had never read the books. Unfortunately for Reborn, he was now very curious about the series. He made a mental note to read them as soon as he got Skull back to normal.

"And The poor cactus had a bad breakup with the ficus because the ficus was cheating on the cactus with the naked ladies. I feel so bad for the poor cactus! What about you Mr. Tengu?" Skull asked, looking at Reborn expectantly.

"I feel bad for the cactus as well," Reborn said. Skull immediately launched back into his plant gossip, with Reborn nodding along every now and then. He didn't have a clue what Skull was talking about at this point. At this point the only method Reborn had was to smile, nod, and hope Skull wore himself out soon. Or that another arcobaleno came so Reborn could pass Skull onto them and recover his sanity.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Verde appeared. Reborn's plan might have just worked...if it weren't for Verde being covered in soot from some minor explosion in his lab. When Skull caught sight of Verde he let out a scream and vaulted over the couch to cling to Reborn, begging him not to let "the crazy clock man" take him to his lair and eat his intestines.

"What?" Verde asked blinking in confusion. He had been in the lab all day and must have missed something important.

"I don't even know anymore," Reborn sighed, rubbing Skull's hair comfortingly. There goes his plan of shoving Skull onto one of the others. Reborn shoo'd Verde away before he could make Skull panic more. Once Verde was gone Skull released him, which was good.

"The spots on the wall look preeeeeeetty," Skull said happily, falling onto the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Reborn asked. He watched as Skull blinked slowly at the ceiling. Hope swelled in his chest. Could it be?

"Yeah. Very pretty. Like stars and octopus tentacles," Skull yawned widely. YES! Skull was finally falling asleep!

"Well that's good," Reborn was careful to keep his tone level and not let out any of the elation he felt. He didn't want Skull to wake up and be hyper again.

"Very good," Skull whispered as his eyes slowly closed. "Makes me want sushi," Skull muttered before his breathing leveled out and he was asleep. Reborn wanted to cheer when he stayed asleep for more than ten minutes. The hitman carefully made his way out of the room and into his room. Once his espresso was brewing he made a short trip to the library. After grabbing the Percy Jackson books her retreated back to his room. He spent the next several hours regaining his sanity over quality coffee and demigods.

 **Two chapters because I felt bad for not having posted in such a long time!**

 **Okay, one thing I do want to tell you. The Naked Ladies thing. They are an actual flower. The real name is Amaryllis Belladonna. The flowers are pink and it's just a stem and the flower, no leaves. It's a perennial flower too. I saw them last year and wanted to know what they were so I looked them up. I'm currently on a mission to get them. The only place I've found them though is Amazon.**

 **My dad had fun asking my brother's fiancé (who works at Lowe's) if they sold naked ladies. She was flustered and confused, which was hilarious.**

 **Please review! Reviews are amazing and bring great joy to an author!**


	86. Morning Routine

**Morning Routine**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ***The one where Skull does Yoga***

Skull whistled to himself happily as he walked back to the manor. His package had finally arrived after _weeks_ of waiting and he was eager to test it out.

Which is why when he made it back to the manor he went straight for the closest tree to the manor that he deemed suitable instead of his garage where he usually practiced.

He did need to make a trip to his garage to get a few tools in order to attach his new toy to the tree. But by that point he had already decided since it was such a nice day outside that he'd hook it up to the tree anyway.

He was found several hours later by Reborn of all people, the Hitman returning from a coffee run since Skull wasn't there to fetch it for him.

"What the hell are you doing lackey?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow. Skull peered up at him and smiled widely.

"Yoga!" he chirped happily. He was currently hanging upside down in a complicated position to beginners. His new toy was an aerial yoga swing. His old one broke a long time ago so Skull was stuck doing the normal version until he could get a replacement, which didn't happen until just now. He missed doing his usual aerial yoga. It was a lot of fun for the cloud. And really relaxing too.

"Yoga?" Reborn questioned in that half condescending half amused way of his. Skull sent him a glare.

"I've been doing yoga for years I'll have you know. It's a part of my morning routine. Keeps me stretched for when I do my stunts," Skull explained.

"I don't buy it lackey. For all I know you just got stuck," Reborn smirked down at Skull.

"Fine! I'll prove I am better at this than you! We can do it yoga together! I bet I can last longer!" Skull huffed out. Reborn's smirked widened, as if that was what he was hoping for Skull to say.

"I'll give you a few minutes to untangle yourself while I grab the others. They might enjoy the show," Reborn said as he walked away. Skull glared at his back. Well if that was the game he wanted to play Skull was all too happy to indulge him.

Ten minutes later, the arcobaleno that were in the mansion were gathered outside in front of Skull.

"Just to make things fair we will only be doing normal yoga and Fon will judge us," Skull said. Reborn nodded, his smirk not once fading. Skull shared an amused glance with Lal and Fon. They both practiced with Skull every now and then and knew he definitely wasn't a beginner.

Fon has them doing various stances, starting out easy and steadily upping the difficulty. Fon would do the stances with them and even Lal joined in. Naturally this made Colonello want to join in an effort to show off.

Reborn wasn't half bad. His balance could use some work because he was wobbly on several stances that involved being on one foot. Colonello was really bad, having not done yoga before. He kept falling over. Lal gave Skull an amused look that promised pain for Colonello in the future.

It was clear that Skull was better at this when they had been at it for a few hours and had progressed to the really hard stances. Lal had dropped out about ten minutes ago and was sitting next to Viper, Verde, and Colonello a few feet away in the shade. Verde stuck around to gather the data from this 'bet', Lal and Viper stuck around to get blackmail on Reborn, and Colonello was just too tired to leave.

"How?!" Reborn demanded, after Skull (and Fon by extension) had successfully held a pose longer than Reborn.

"The acrobats taught me when I was still at the circus," Skull explained. He was practically radiating smugness. "They thought it would help in my stunts. I've been doing yoga every morning for the last six years."

"My teacher said yoga was great for meditating and started teaching me when I was ten," Fon chimed in with his own yoga backstory.

"A friend of mine recommended it to me for relaxing. Fon and I tend to join Skull at least once a week," Lal added. Reborn growled and looked away from them.

Skull was just happy that he was better at something than Reborn was.

 **I've never done yoga before so I don't really know anything about it and I was too lazy to look any up. I stumbled across the aerial yoga swing thing when I was browsing stuff on Amazon and this chapter was born from that.**

 **Thanks for everyone that has reviewed! I'm always taking requests so feel free to submit any.**

 **I'll see you next week!**


End file.
